The Changed Tamer
by Naito Writer
Summary: This One-shot shows how things had gone after the Parasimon Incident: Couldn't think of a better summary, but you may like it. Now a two-shot, with a surprise at the end. THE CHAOTIC TIME- 25/6/13
1. Original idea

Disclaimer:The show and characters used in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

I made this One-Shot to get it out of the way, plus the pairing in it is a 1st time thing to come across as far as I know, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Review on what you think of it. Also the characters will seem on the OC side, Enjoy.

Also I'm not sure of the Title so someone give me something better and there are two OC's you may recognize from one of my other fic's further on in the story.

24/12/11- I did some tweaks on some mistakes that I found on this chapter, so it should be still good.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**The Changed Tamer.**_

"Takato." A sixteen year old Rika managed to say before letting out a gasp. As said Tamer not only nibbled on her exposed neck, but was rubbing his still clothed crotch to hers. His hands moved on her sides as he kept her back against a tree, while her own hands were on the back of his head. They were in a private part of the park without their partners being around.

You're wondering what's going on, right? Well it's like this, 4 years have gone after the D-Reaper and Parasimon incident, so the Tamers only had bio-emerged Digimon to deal with. A year after the incident the Digimon Queen actually began to date the Digimon King, until 2 years goes by and she discovered him cheating on her with another girl.

Takato tried to tell her months ago, but she didn't believe him and ended up punching him, reminding him on how his relationship with Jeri didn't work out and that he was jealous. But after finding out about Ryo he was the first person she went to, actually crying and apologizing.

One thing led to another and lets just say that his parents were away at the time and nothing big happened. Rika then found out about him seeing Alice McCoy, the girl that was with Dobermon during the D-Reaper attack after she caught the two at the time. Alice not only knew about Takato's feelings about Rika, but actually she allowed her to join in, they promised to not go that far until they were ready.

When it came to the present, the two were with her on her 16th birthday when she decided to break things off with Ryo. It gave a surprise not just to him but to the others as well, leaving Rika to go off with the two before anything could be said.

Lightly pushing him back from the passionate kiss, Rika said to him while breathing a bit quick, "Takato, we better stop. Don't want a repeat like what you did with Alice two nights ago, right? Or are you that happy I broke up with that asshole." Giving the sixteen year old Gogglehead a smirk, with her arms still around his neck.

Gaining an embarrassed flush, Takato was turned his head away, while keeping his hands on her waist. "Sorry, I guess I did go a bit over board." He said, having a small smile. Rika got him to turn his head with a hand. "Keep this up and I would have to think you're an animal in spring and would have to put a leash on you."

Getting his face to turn a lot redder than before. He looks straight into her eyes as if being hypnotized by them. As they both came in for another kiss, a person clearing their throat was heard.

They turned their heads to the same side to see fifteen year old Alice McCoy, with an amused look on her face. Her black dress was changed to gray cargo pants, with a black plain T-shirt, her hair was in the same fashion except for having them tied with dark red ribbons that had black tips at the ends. On her feet were black and white trainers and holding in her right arm was a picnic basket.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" She said with a small smirk. Over the time spent with Takato gained the same result as Rika, even just a bit anyway. "Not much, except I think our Gogglehead almost lost control like last time." Ignoring the blushing Tamer infront of her.

* * *

"Sorry it took a bit of time. But it's tricky trying to hide something from Guilmon." Alice said as they set up the things in a big enough spot. Rika leaned against a different tree thinking, while Takato offered her a sandwich to try and get her attention.

"Rika, are you okay?" Takato asks in concern, moving the plate away. Alice looked with a raised eyebrow at the girl's behaviour. Snapping out of her thoughts, she took a glance at Alice then to the worried goggle wearer before she said, "Sorry. I was just remembering on what's happened."

"You mean how you finally found out about Akiyama cheating on you, then going to Takato for comfort. Not forgetting where it led you today." Alice plainly states, taking a sip of her orange drink. Takato did a face palm, and Rika was twitching to hit the unsuspected goth girl, "Thank you, Alice, for that." She said, calming down now.

...

After they finished their food. Alice laid on the blanket after they cleared it up, enjoying the sunlight that came through the leaves, her head propped on the side of Takato's leg for a pillow. Who was leaning on the side of the same tree Rika was still against.

The redhead stared up to the slightly covered sky, then at the two with her, thinking to herself in her mind 'I wonder how long this sort of thing will last.' Before she heard Takato say to them. "I wonder if Guilmon is doing okay with Renamon?"

Over time with Rika spending time with Takato, Renamon began to hangout with the boy's partner. She even taught the child like Digimon some things, it gained slow results but it was getting there.

"Trust me. With what she's teaching him, the only thing that he might keep saying is, Takatomon." She said in a teased tone. It caused the boy to roll his eyes then say, "Yeah, I don't think that will stop any time soon. But it was nice of her do this, Renamon sure has changed." Shifting his gaze to the relaxing Alice.

"Yeah. Who would've thought she would change this much over time spending with dino-boy." She turned to the side to see Takato smiling at her, having her raise a brow and ask "What are you smiling about?" It got the blond girls attention as she now looked up at him.

"Well Renamon isn't the only one that changed, remember?" It took a bit until she realized what he meant. "I guess that's what hanging around with you does to people Gogglehead, just look at Alice. Didn't you tell me you helped her when she was still depressed after what happened with Dobermon."

Seeing the sad look on Alice's face after bringing that up, thinking that some of the memories she spent with Dobermon must have come into play. "Sorry. But at least you had Takato with you, when he told me about Ryo cheating on me, all I did was punch and insult him. Then when I saw you with him on that day I thought I lost him too, until you asked me if I wanted to join you."

...

The rest of the time was spent hanging out with the Digimon after Calumon made an appearance. They played hide and seek with, Rika, Alice and Renamon staying on the sidelines watching the others play.

"We sure have a nice guy to be with, huh Alice?" Rika said with her arms folded, watching the only human player trying to look for both Digimon. "You're right there. But, do you think this sort of relationship will last." She said also watching the game.

Including when Calumon jumps out of a bush that Takato looked in, latching onto the boys face, having him move about trying to get him off. While Calumon was having fun with the laughter he had let out.

With a shrug Rika reples with a smile, "I guess we'll have to see." Seeing Takato had managed to pluck the still laughing Digimon off.

_**17 years later.**_

"Mom, we're home!" An eight year old girl said with brown shoulder length hair with violet eyes. Wearing gray cargo pants and a T-shirt similar to the one Rika wore with a full heart along with blue and white trainers, carrying a shopping bag. Following behind was a blond eight year old with the same hairstyle as his father with blue eyes and wearing blue pants, with a red plain T-shirt that has a Digimon symbol on the sides of both sleeves, even wearing his dad's old goggles around his neck carrying his own carrier bag.

Walking out of the kitchen was thirty two year old Alice Matsuki wearing black sweat pants and a gray shirt, had her hair tied back from the baking she had done. Wiping her hands on the apron she wore, making her way to the children.

"Where's your mother, wasn't she with you?" She asks helping to take the bags they held. The young boy answered with a nod before saying. "She's outside talking with dad, and he's got Kalamon with him!" Being happy after he mentions the Digimon's name. Giving her son a short laugh before she rubs his already messy hair. "I guess Renamon and Guilmon let her come here to play with you two. Now if you want to play, go wash up first."

It got the two to race to the kitchen with the girl saying. "Last one there has to hang around with Terriermon!" She watches them leave with a smile, before she hears the door open with a ring.

Alice turns to see thirty three year old Takato and his other wife Rika Matsuki coming in. Takato was dressed like he went to an interview and Rika pretty much wore what she had back then, except she didn't have on her deck pouch or Digivice, but she did have her hair in the same style.

In Takato's arms was what looked to be a yellow furred Gigimon with violet triangles underneath her eyes. "Hello there, Kalamon. You're here to play with the kids, aren't you?" Seeing the happy In-Training nod her head, Alice gestures to the kitchen. "They're in the kitchen and you can have two of the extra loaves of bread I just made." Now having an even happier look, it seems that the little Digimon gained her father's love for bread.

"Thanks Alice!" She exclaimed, making her way to the kitchen after Takato sets her down. "I'll be right back." She said, also going to the kitchen with the bags, leaving the two alone.

"So are you going to tell her now or dinner?" Rika asked, from what she remembered him telling her outside. "I'll tell her now and the kids later." He replied. Just when Alice was coming back in, without the apron and hearing what he said. "Tell me what? And how did the meeting with Mrs. Nagami go?"

"Well." He pauses for a second "It was more like an offer for a new job. An artist that helped make the new Digimon comics noticed my comic strips in the paper, and their boss calls Mrs Nagami saying they want to hire me after one of their workers got a better job offer."

After Takato finished explaining. Alice came up to him and gave him a congratulating hug. Rika already gave him one outside, just sent a smile at the scene. "That's great news to hear." She pulls back to give a kiss to his cheek.

"And he's going to let Amelia, Hikaru and Kalamon know later on." Rika said, getting in on this conversation. It made Alice giggle at this before saying to them. "They're sure going to be surprised." Letting the other two laugh a little, not wanting to spoil the surprise for them now.

* * *

Over the time spent things have changed nicely for them. The three of them work at a new Matsuki Bakery that was opened in another part of the city, even managing to find a place nearby to live in because of not only the Digimon, but the children as well.

Takato even took part time to create comic strips for the news paper, using Terriermon, Calumon and Impmon as a comedy side of it, having two of them seem rather insulted being used as a source to being laughed at but later got used to it. Then he got that offer as seen above.

Rika still not wanting to be a model worked part time at Takato's parents bakery at first with Alice that later became a full thing after opening another place using the same name as the original after getting married.

After announcing the relationship Takato had with them. It sure brought a surprise to everyone, especially when they announced about being pregnant, it was like kind of a funny picture to imagine on both friends and family. But other than that, things have gone well for them as well.

Henry became a computer technician for Hypno's and married Jeri who gave birth to their son who is now seven year old Derek Wong. With Terriermon doing his part to stay and help watch him, mostly to stay out of the Hypno's building so he would not cause trouble.

Kazu and Kenta got jobs at the same company Takato was offered at after he mentioned them, doing odd jobs like. Delivering, lifting, even sponsoring once in a while seeing as how they had Digimon to help them, well Guardomon at least and MarineAngemon would help heal someone if they got hurt. They even managed to find girlfriends of their own.

Ryo Akiyama also worked at Hypno's making sure everything was peaceful in the Digital World, keeping an eye on any potential threats that may occur and so far it has been peaceful still. He even tried to get Rika back as his girlfriend once or twice until he gave up, well that and she would kill him if she found out if he tried anything to break her up with Takato. So he eventually found a nice girl himself.

Once they were old enough Suzie, Ai and Mako became the new Tamers keeping an eye out and taking care of Bio-Emergences. Impmon still tries to cause trouble from time to time when no one is watching him.

Renamon and Guilmon even got together and helped watch over not only their Tamers children but their own as well. A new kind like Guilmon named Kalamon, a data type version of the red dino and with Calumon hanging around them mostly it was like the two of them had a second child with the way he acts. Guilmon even became a mature Digimon overtime thanks to Renamon.

So life with the Tamers turned out well after the two major incidents, but even though everything became peaceful, people sometime wonder if it would last.

* * *

Thanks to rgm0005 for pointing out some things I made some changes, if you are reading this then let me know like he/she did.

Like it? Review to let me know.

Go to my profile and see the titles of my coming Fic's. Xanpire Chronicles the first one is up with a trailer and I've started on the first chapter seeing as how I had a few favourites and 2 reviews for it.


	2. Version 2 with announcement

Disclaimer: The characters and show involved in this fic are copyrighted and owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Welcome to the now Two-Shot fic of The Changed Tamer, where this is a version two made and if the everything goe's right will lead to something else.

The pairings are the same as the previous so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Digimon Tamers.

The Changed Tamer-V2.

* * *

It had been 4 years after both incidents with the D-Reaper and Parasimon, the Tamers had only the Digimon that had come through to cause trouble.

When it came to their regular lives it somewhat came as a roller coaster, especially when it comes to relationships.

Kicking a trashcan hard, sending it tumbling to the ground in an alley, the lid rolling off with a loud clattering sound.

"That cheating, son of a...!" A fuming 16 year old Rika Nonaka began to say in absolute rage. Wearing the same attire after she had became a Tamer, along with the same hair style.

The reason why she is mad is because her boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend for 3 years, Ryo Akiyama had turned out to be cheating on her since last year with some random girl, as if she wasn't around.

She found out tonight when going over to his place to talk to him about something. When she found him making out on his couch, with some dark bluenette. After giving him a fist to the face, along with a hateful break up, Rika stormed out of there, never looking back.

Nobody ought to mess with her in the state she was in, stomping her way to the park where she would normally go to cool off.

'All this time and I was nothing but a girl on the side for him. That stupid... Grrr!' Not even wanting to think about him. Despite all this time her friends would have known and told her but they didn't, well except for one.

* * *

FLASHBACK- 1 MONTHS AGO!

"Rika, I'm telling the truth! Ryo. Kenta has been saying that he saw him with some girl last night that was definitely not you. Since you said you had homework to do that time." An irritated 16 year old Takato Matsuki tried to explain, for who knows how many times now.

Only for the redhead to roll her eyes, having to face him with folded arms and a glare. "And you believed Kenta. The same guy that hangs around with Kazu, who I would gladly add, probably gets into more trouble than you do."

Furiously scratching the back of his head, not knowing how to get through to her. "Look, why don't I get Henry or Jeri, maybe both to talk to you. One of them might have better luck than I did into getting the truth into that thickheaded skull of yours."

It was as if he had no control on what he was saying, before he could apologize. He found himself on the ground, with pain on the left side of his face, with Rika having a cold stare onto him, a clenched fist made with an already swung arm.

"You listen to me, Gogglehead. Just because your relationship with Jeri didn't turn out the best you thought after that Parasimon and Locomon stuff that happened. Doesn't mean you have the right to meddle in my business, or my relationships. Understand."

That hit the nail on the head as Takato clutched his stinging cheek with one hand, his head was lowered show that his hair blocked out his eyes.

Slowly rising to his feet, he said in a plain tone. "If thats what you want. Just because I said those things, doesn't mean I want to interfere in your life." Now looking at her eye to eye.

The sight of his angered glare, made Rika take a step back in surprise yet stunned. "It only means I'm just looking out for my friends and I don't want you to get hurt!" He finishes with, spinning round then taking off in a run so that she couldn't see his tears.

Leaving Rika behind to ponder on what happened.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

For some reason Rika felt something wet slide down her right cheek, sitting down on one of the benches she came across.

"He was right... He was right and I didn't believe him." Rika quietly said to herself, wiping the un-suspected tear away.

Feeling her Tamers depression made Renamon make her appearance, asking her in worry at the sight of Rika's sad face.

"Whats the matter, Rika?" Shaking her head while avoiding her eyes, sensing the humanoid fox's raising anger at what could have happened. "Its nothing important Renamon. Just something I remembered thats all."

Staring at her waiting for Rika to explain what was going on. "I just, I just need to see Gogglehead right now. I'll talk to you later." She says in a hurry, after wiping what was left on her face.

Rika got up into a run out of the park, on her way to someone she really wants to actually apologize to.

* * *

It may have been coming close to being late but 16 year old Takato Matsuki was in his room wide awake with a visitor on his bed, while he was at his desk. 15 year old Alice McCoy was on her back reading a book she had brought over.

Wearing the same black dress she had since she first met the Tamers. After being away for some time, Dolphin thought it would be nice for Alice to stay with him while her parents were busy all the time.

Even making friends with the other Tamers after she had met Takato somewhere around 2 years ago, the two spent more time together that Takato had managed to get her to open up a little.

"Takato, what did Guilmon say about something Terriermon had told him to tell you?" She asks plainly, without turning her head to face him.

Not seeing the red appearing on his face, he shook that part out of his mind. "Its nothing, just something stupid that Terriermon would say, thats all."

Giving him a one sided glance with a raise of a brow, so she went back to reading her book.

Takato also went back to his work, which was drawing up his latest picture. Something that he said to Alice that he would show, when it was ready.

"Are you nearly finished?" She asks, feeling curious on what he was making. He didn't give her a reply on what it was, but he didn't say anything about asking on when it was done.

Without looking back he gave a smile, saying to her. "Kind of. Just have to put some finishing touches on it."

Not bothering to keep asking, Alice just goe's back to reading her book.

Soon a faint ringing sound was heard from downstairs that got their attention. "Could you get that, Alice?" He asks politely.

"Why don't you answer it?" She asks back, raising a brow to the lazy goggle wearer.

"And leave you here to take a peak? No thanks. Please Alice." Having on a pleading look to her. Getting the blond to roll her eyes, place her book on the side before hopping off the bed.

"Okay, I'll go." Alice says, walking out of the room, leaving Takato to silently give a victory to himself inside his head.

* * *

Rika was somewhat nervous because a simple apology may not work after what she had done, having that day repeat itself in her head. Not the thoughts of Ryo's recent actions, but the fact that she may have made a mess with her friendship with him.

'Well, here we go.' She thought, hearing the door was beginning to open. To her surprise Alice was the one to answer instead of who she wanted to see.

"Hello Rika, why are you here?" Alice asked, considering the time and the fact that it was night.

"Uh, hi Alice. Is Gogglehead here?" She asks back sounding a little nervous, but also a bit nervous on why she was here herself.

Giving a nodded yes, she replies with a tilt of a head. "Yes, he's here, do you want something. Couldn't it wait till tomorrow?"

Starting to get a little annoyed now. "Listen, I'm here to speak with Takato, so why are you here anyway?" Sending her one of her glares.

Raising an eyebrow, because normally she would hear the redhead speak of the person in question via nickname. Also thinking on what could she possibly want with him after what had happened between the two.

"He is in his room doing something at the minute. And my grandfather sent me to stay here while he was away out of the city for a few weeks." She explains to her. Getting Rika to frown about something.

"He let you stay here, with a guy. I know its Gogglehead and his parents would be around, but..." Getting herself cut off by the blond.

"Actually, they are also away, but they'll be back in a couple of days." She says to cut her off. "And my grandfather already knows Takato after meeting him a couple of times." She finished with. Then escorts the Tamer inside before closing the door.

* * *

Putting the finishing touches on his work, Takato seemed to look a little saddened about it for some reason.

"Takato." Hearing Alice's voice call to him from the doorway, snapped the young man out of his thoughts. Turning to face the girl, seeing that she wasn't alone.

Rika avoided his gaze by looking downwards, standing behind Alice at the time.

Takato was surprised to see her, the two were hardly on proper speaking terms after a month ago, and now she was here for some reason. "Uh, hi Rika. Why are you here?" He asks, being a bit nervous yet confused.

Getting the feeling that she should leave them for a bit, Alice said to them. "I'll go fix us some tea to drink while you two talk." Giving them their privacy.

Slowly making her way in the bedroom, avoiding his eyes by looking round the room. Seeing that not a lot has changed from the looks of it.

"Rika?" Calling out her name as if she were in some sort of trance.

"I.. I found out about Ryo cheating on me." Getting it over and done with, instead of making something up to see him since what they have been through a month ago.

Saying that made Takato become quiet. Saying I told you so was one thing that Takato did not want to say to her, but his silence pretty much says it.

Not finding the right words to say, except. "I'm sorry, Rika. Are you going to be alright?" Looking at her with worry.

Shooting her head from the window to look at him, her anger being emitted through her glare. Making Takato flinch at the sight.

"Am I alright? I found out my boyfriend for three damn years, became my ex after I found him making out with some slut! And you ask if I'm alright!" Tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall and she made no move to hide them.

Seeing her shaking with her head lowered, eyes shut tight and hands clenched. It made something inside Takato shatter at the sight of her.

Hearing her sobs was the last thing Takato needed to get off the chair, go up to Rika and embrace her in a comforting hug. Without her fighting back.

Not even surprised of his actions, or the fact that Rika had wrapped her arms around him. Takato began to soothe her by rubbing her back and saying to her in his kind voice.

"It'll be okay, Rika. I'm sure there's someone out there for you that won't do the same thing he did." Hearing a choked chuckle coming from the Digimon Queen.

Shaking her head against his shoulder, she said. "Thats only half of why I'm here. I just wanted to tell you that... I'm sorry, for not listening to you!"

It was a surprise to hear that coming from Rika, but Takato didn't want to show it right now. Listening to her explaining. "After you tried to tell me about it, I did nothing but hit you and said some stuff that were probably hurtful."

Now moving her head back so that he could see the tears coming down her face, yet it dawned a smile. "And after what happened tonight. All I had to think about was that time when you tried to tell me."

Burying her head back into his shoulder. Takato simply caressed her hair, despite it still being in her ponytail.

"Rika..I.. To tell you the truth, the reason why me and Jeri didn't work as a couple was because we loved eachother like a sibling kind. It just took us a little time to figure that out. Also she figured something out on me that made that relationship a bit awkward to go on."

Moving back once more to look into his eyes, seeing a feeling that she almost recognized within them.

"It took me to watch you with Ryo to know that it was not only true, but if I had told you about it. You'd probably hit me along with a couple of insults." Putting on a smile as if it were something funny.

But it only got Rika more confused on what he was talking about. "The truth is, I didn't only tell you about Ryo because you were my friend, Rika. It was also because... I had feelings for you."

Stunned with this as her eyes opened along with her mouth agape, seeing Takato look away with a minor blush on his cheeks in embarrassment. They remained in silence, still in the embrace but looser.

He wasn't done though from the looks of it. Keeping his head turned as he continued. "But.. When I started to hang out with Alice, even going out a few times trying to get me to feel better. I well, began to get the same feelings for her like I did with you." Letting out a sigh, "I'm not sure how to go along with this. Because I still have those feeling for you, even after what happened."

She was more than shocked now at this news, learning that the one person that she hurt a month ago still had feelings for her. But also for their pale blond haired friend as well.

Looking down for a little bit, a quick thought came to her, that would probably make her feel the same way Takato was feeling right now.

Seeing his head still turned and that they were out of their embrace after now noticing. Rika slowly reaches for the side of his face, turning it to face her.

Being a little confused on what she was up to, Takato saw that she was leaning herself in, to his surprise on what this may lead to.

"If your not sure, then let this help a little." Softly saying, before her lips connects with his, even wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

It only further increased surprising him into shock, his eyes being as wide as ever. But feeling the warmth from the kiss, only made him lean into it. Closing his own eyes and placing his hands on her hips.

As it was about to go deeper, a sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. Causing the two to snap themselves out of it, then break away. Both were blushing for a bit before turning to the door.

Seeing a smiling Alice holding a tray with tea on it.

Entering the room she made sure the tray was not near the finished picture was working on, not even taking a look at it.

"Uh hey, Alice. How much of that did you hear?" He asked, still being a little embarrassed, especially of how much of it she may have heard.

But from the way she was walking up to him, still with a smile that had him look away from it and her eyes.

She had him face her the same way Rika did. Staring into his eyes, she says to him in a soft voice. "If your having a problem with your feelings." Stopping to lean in a little closer.

Surprising both of them at what she suggested. "Then you could either, date one of us then make up your mind. Or.." This time looking away for this part.

"If its alright with Rika, that is, you could go out with the both of us. That way no one would get hurt." Now looking back, she ignores the stunned look by giving him a short kiss to the lips.

After he snapped out of it, Takato says to her in the right tone he was feeling right now. "Wait, doe's this mean you. I mean do you.." Confusion sounds like what he was feeling right now.

Placing a finger to his lips to quiet him, she starts to explain keeping her smile small this time with a gentle look.

"You were the first person I met when I came back, who helped me after I lost Dobermon that day. Telling me that I would always have him in my heart and memories, and I cherished those times we spent trying to make me feel better."

Seeing the depressed look on her face, Takato placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Rika just stood there, saddened at the memory Alice was talking about. Losing her friend that gave them the ability to Bio-Merge during the D-Reaper attack.

Wiping away the tear that slid down her cheeks, Takato wrapped his arms round her that helped.

Feeling herself a little happy at the sight, Rika couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the closeness they were being. But her gaze shifted to the table where the tray was placed, but her eyes were on the drawing Takato had made.

Moving to get a closer look while Takato was helping Alice. Rika picks up the sheet, almost gasping at what the drawing was on.

It was beautifully made as a close up of herself and Alice being without their lower halves, both with their hair down and flowing, wearing their ordinary clothes, they were close that their arms almost touched, almost being back to back.

Arms being outstretched with their hands opened, having a heart in between that was broken in pieces on the top half, a ring slightly raised in the middle and as if it were healed on the bottom.

They were made to as if look at the holder with their smiles, looking happy and content. While wrapped round the wrist of their other held out arm was a ribbon that was tied above them in a bow.

Looking at it wondering why Takato had drawn her with Alice like this, seeing the smile he had given her, it kind of touched her a little. But her question was on the heart, it reminded her of her old T-shirt by the pieces and her current one for the intact parts...

"It took me some time to get it right." Takato said from behind, making her jump. Turning to face his kind look with a small smile on him.

Alice came to Rika's side and was now looking at the drawing, having a stunned look, yet with the same question as Rika had.

"Whats with the heart?" The blond asks him in the same tone as she was feeling, keeping her eyes on it.

Nervously scratching the back of his head at what he answered with. "Well, you see. I remembered how you both were heartbroken because of certain events in the past. But soon you both, changed in your own way."

Not sure on how to pronounce that part right, seeing as how the two of them had their own way of hiding their happiness. But he could tell it was there after spending his time with them.

Touched by the drawing and by his reason for making it, both girls looked at one another, giving a nod of something.

Staring at them in confusion, he just stands there as Rika moves to his right side, while Alice on his left. Both to his surprise wrapping their arms round his.

Leaning in a bit, Alice asks him in a quiet tone but enough for them to hear. "Did you draw that as a reminder to us, or yourself?"

Being a bit nervous at her closeness, he gave his reply despite it. "W-Well, actually it was for everyone to know, besides us."

Feeling his head being moved to face the redhead that sported a glare at what he just said. "You better be joking on that, Gogglehead. Cause its okay for us to know, but getting teased by the dweeb trio is not what I want to face if they see this. Especially him."

Referring to Kazu, Kenta and Terriermon in this case, and muttering Ryo's name as if it were a distaste to her mouth.

"Then if you want, we can keep this between us three?" He reassures her with the option, getting that nervous feeling again with her glare on him.

"You better keep it to yourself, I know Alice would. If you don't, well, you remember the last time I gave you something like this, don't you?"

Nothing came to mind at the time, until a certain memory resurfaced.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

"Hey! You tell anyone about that dream and I'll send you to dreamland, for good!" Proving her point by swinging her leg into a kick aimed for him.

FLASHBACK END.

* * *

Remembering it made him flinch, but he soon felt something that was soft on both his cheeks. Snapping him out his thoughts, he looked at Alice then Rika, seeing them move their heads back after kissing his cheeks.

"I take it you remembered?" Rika quietly said, having a gentle look, but finding his stunned one quite funny. His mouth was opened, being speechless at what they just did, but gained a small blush afterwards.

Things are getting a little weird for tonight, so Takato had to think of something.

"But it was a nice thought though. Right?" Alice said to Rika, thinking it was a nice gesture of him to do. That and it seemed she liked it a lot.

"I guess." She answers gazing at the picture. Holding it out for them to see it also, giving them a smile, even if it was a small one.

"We can talk more about the drawing later in the morning, the tea's getting cold." Alice states, unwrapping her arms from him. Going to the forgotten tray to pour their cups.

Feeling a warmth gone from one side. Takato still felt Rika on his other arm, looking from Alice to her.

Gazing at the picture for a little bit, mostly to the heart. Till she felt a pair of eyes on her, getting her to look into Takato's red ones.

It was as if they were in a trance and Rika couldn't help it. Leaning in about to go into a kiss like last time, they heard Alice once again to break them up.

Moving his head by under the chin to face hers, seeing her kind look on him. "Some other time, Takato. Here." Handing him the filled cup.

After taking it he also received a quick kiss from the goth girl to the lips. "That was for me being left out." Smiling to them.

Getting Takato surprised once again on that night, as if trying to set a record for it with the two he was with.

Waking up from wherever he was in his head, Takato agreed and the three of them enjoyed the company while drinking up the warm drink. Along with talking from time to time, getting Rika to totally forget about what Ryo did to her.

Turning her broken heart to whole once more, thanks to Takato Matsuki the Tamer that changed it for her in becoming one of her first friends and showing her that Digimon were more living creatures than fighting machines made of data.

The same for Alice after her loss of Dobermon, encountering the gogglehead sometime two years ago alone and him comforting by saying that Dobermon would always be with her as long as she remembers the good times they had spent, no matter how short it being.

Both of them had changed that led them to that night, where a certain someone may have found a new piece to her heart that may grow stronger than previously after the events that took her to where she was now, even if she either has to fight or go along with what was offered to be with him.

One would have to think on how the results may turn, cause if they don't go as planned then it may lead to heartbreak. Unless the right person could come along and change a broken heart to a whole, with new found feelings being made.

* * *

If you were expecting something mushy and that didn't feel like it, I'm a guy what do you expect!

But seriously if you read this and liked it, then I am letting you know that this V2 chapter is going to be part of a coming soon separate fic called. The Changed Tamer Continuation.

If you are interested to read it, it is to come, but a little encouragement would be nice to get my brain going quicker. Review this chapter as it sort of counts as one of its chapters, saves on long flashbacks on how they got together and all.

Until then, I await your responses. (Taking a bow to all.)


	3. Extra Chapter for OI

Disclaimer: The characters and show involved in this fic are copyrighted and owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Seems my brain came up with a new chapter for this fic, taking place after the epilogue of the original idea chapter. Where some history could be learned over the time spent before it came to where it led. Enjoy and review.

Also after an interesting discussion with Yoshino in the Moonlight, he/she told me about a website for those that are the artistic kind for Fan-art and Fan-comics like I used to be for drawing, but I guess I've changed my artistic talent to story making. So if your looking for a site that has those two, try Fanbbs to give yourselves a little hand in finding people that like the same thing.

Just a heads up ladies and gents to those that are interested, enjoy and review the chapter.

* * *

Digimon Tamers

The Changed Tamer.

Extra Chapter.

* * *

Matsuki Bakery.

In the home and business of Mie and Takeshiro Matsuki, the married couple were sorting out both the basement and attic to leave room for storage, using Takato's old room now as a guest one since he moved out to live with his wives and children. Finding some photo albums in the process that they discover that some of their pictures were either ruined or not right and Takato had some to be copied from.

Not knowing which ones they were the three had brought over what they could, leaving their kids with Henry and Jeri, giving them the day to hang out and play with Derek and Terriermon. Guilmon and Renamon are doing the same with their daughter Kalamon and Calumon, since the Digimon is like a second child to them.

Since his old room was emptied out and his bed changed, it was enough for them to work in after moving some tables up, along with some chairs.

"That one, I believe... was when Kai had accidentally tripped and got some cake on the back of Takeshiro's head on New Years. I told the boy the floor had been cleaned before they had arrived. I kept it as a little laugh." Mie had explained before giggling at the photo Rika was holding, while sitting on the newly replaced bed from sometime ago.

Giving it a shrug as she placed it with the others as she and Alice were sorting through two of the albums. "These were taken when Takato had gone to visit Kai, right?" Alice asks, holding up the album that had a couple of pages of the said 'peaceful' vacation that her husband had before Mephistomon had to interrupt it.

"Yes, those are the ones. The second to last one on the final page of those is the one I would like, thank you Alice." Before she turns back to the table. Giving a nod at the request, Alice had flipped the page, seeing another two vacation pictures including Henry, Terriermon, Calumon, Rika, Renamon another girl and Digimon with Kai and Takato.

Remembering her to being Kai's wife, the last time she along with Rika and Takato had met her was when they both had came to visit. Along with their new born child, though Kai had said that Takato was probably the lucky one out of everyone he knew.

Coming to the picture she was to take out, a group picture in fact of everyone that was involved in that adventure on the final day. Each one, apart from Rika and Renamon giving a smile along with a wave from some to the camera.

"How did you get into the group shot, Rika?" Asking the turned redheaded woman next to her, moving the picture into her gaze. Seeing what she was meaning about, Rika gave her answer while looking back at the ones she had. "Gogglehead asked me to be in it the night before. Obviously, I said no, but you know him. So he pretty much bribed me with a card he had that was pretty much rare even for him to come by to have."

Smiling at that as it was quite funny, being bribed with a rare Digimon card for being in the picture. If her mother had known then Rika would have probably been in the modeling magazines that way. Setting the picture aside safely while looking through some more pages.

Turning to the end Rika shook her head, putting the album aside, then dug in the box for something else, coming across a medium white case in the process. Putting on a confused face as she takes it out to inspect it.

"I don't remember Takato having this in here." She said that got the others attention. Alice looked in curiosity, while Mie looked in surprise that had gone unnoticed. "Oh, those are nothing important, Rika. Just some pictures of a family vacation that went a little, ehhmm! Just put it somewhere for now."

All it gave to the redhead and blond women though was further questioning on what was inside. Giving a smirk to Alice who had repeated the gesture, they noticed a small padlock, but Alice had learned a trick or two on how to open these things from a friend long ago. Before she could take it though, Mie had swiftly snatched it from them.

"Now, now. You need to ask Takato if you want to look at whats in here." She informed them with, wagging a finger side to side as if to a couple of children who had refused to share together.

The two had slowly listened and had gone back to work, until the voice of their husband was heard. "Ask me about whats in what?" Stepping into the room with a suitable short sleeve shirt for this kind of job and a pair of jeans and white socks, carrying a box of some more pictures.

"Oh, your wives found this." Holding the case out for him to see. "And were curious on what was inside." Seeing the slight flinch that nearly had him lose his grip on the box. Something must have been up if he was not telling them about it, but would ask him later in the privacy of their own home.

So after Takeshiro had brought everyone drinks, he had taken the second table while Takato was on the floor, looking through some loose ones. "Look what I found." Holding up a picture with both Matsuki's in it along with Guilmon, Renamon, Kalamon and Calumon. All of them at the beach and are having a good time.

"I remember that, we all took a trip to the beach on that day." Takeshiro began to say with a smile. "I especially remember finding myself buried in the sand." Getting a good laugh from the other occupants in the room.

"Sorry Dad, we didn't mean to laugh but, mmhmm. Besides we didn't know the kids decided to bury you after learning their lesson with Guilmon." Takato had managed to let out, when he could finally stop himself.

Just to have him shake his head at that, looking at the picture after taking it from his sons hand. They all looked to be having fun. Takato, Rika and Alice were in the water soaking eachother, mostly the girls against Takato. Guilmon was asleep and the kids had pretty much covered half his body. Renamon had sat close by, containing a laugh from the way her paw was over her mouth. Takato's parents were sitting under a beach umbrella, happily talking about something on their red beach towel next to the blue one.

All getting a good chuckle after each of them took a look at the photo. "That was a good trip, the kids enjoyed themselves so much that they tired themselves out." Alice stated, with a last glance before handing the picture back to Takato. Having him place it back with the others after finishing sorting through them.

Finding a couple of the pictures they were looking for, Rika had come across one that had put a smirk on her face. "Takato, look what I found." Holding out a photo that pretty much got a nervous laugh out of him after looking. Moving his head away at the memory that one had brought.

A brow rose at her husbands reaction, then it turned into a smile after turning to the picture. "Oh, that one." The picture was one of the things that neither of the three, especially Rika, would ever forget. It was of a time in the past when Ryo had actually challenged Takato to a duel for Rika's heart, even though she had made up her mind. Rika pretty much encouraged the goggle wearer on during the battle.

On it was Gallantmon about to strike Justimon with his lance as the other mega was embedded in a wall of a building. The photo looked like a good quality close up from above, even enough to identify the two at the distance to whomever had taken it.

That battle may have sorted things out shortly, but the two Tamers back then had a stern talk from Yamaki, who was not pleased to know that two of Shinjuku's own protectors were pretty much trying to rip apart a few blocks just for a girl. That made Riley sort of understand and lets just say Yamaki had his own reminder of why boys fight over for the heart of the girl as it had happened to her in her younger youth. Just not with Digimon being involved.

Nevertheless Rika had congratulated Takato with Alice's help upon his win in teaching the so called Digimon King a lesson, including giving the two especially Ryo a beating, even though the fight had given Takato and Guilmon their fair share.

"As I recalled you were grounded for a few weeks after that." Takeshiro had reminded with a frown and arms being folded, only for Takato to give a simple shrug at the memory. "It would have been a few months if I hadn't volunteered to clean up most of the damage, unlike Ryo." Looking over as the redhead had put the picture away, thinking it may have caused enough problems.

Nodding to the point of that Mie was mad at Takato at the time, but his father had a word with her and it was pretty much sorted out later on.

Along their search they came across vacation photo's in Takato's side. Ones of where they along with their children and Digimon took a camping trip last year for the kids birthday. Then came ones of them in Tokyo's Disney world, only the humans had gone, along with Calumon seeing as how Renamon and Guilmon wanted to spend time with Kalamon. Remembering the times they had fun there with no worries of the world on their minds.

The next ones that came was the time where everyone had gathered, Tamer wise, including Suzie, Ai and Mako along with Impmon. That day that everyone had gathered was also the day the trio had decided to tell the others about them being together. That brought a major drop on things as a surprise, well apart from Henry and Jeri having suspect something already.

Then there was the pictures that had led them to a party at Hypno's sometime in the future where they had declared that Alice and Rika were pregnant. Shibumi at the time, being the one holding the camera, had time to snap away at the stunned group. Never the less, they were happy and supportive at the end. And lets just say that Takato had became embarrassed himself when a number of the men gave the man their congrats, in their own way.

"Oh, look at these!" Mie had called fishing out the next ones that had put a smile on her face. Holding out her own sons wedding pictures, placed in a purple photo album. Being the person that he was, Takato didn't want things apart or broken when the children were born, so he proposed to the two of them while he could, a month after the news was told.

A wedding with two wives and one groom was pretty much rare to come across, but thankfully they had found a priest that would allow it to be done. And Rika actually wore her dress with no argument. In the state that she was in, she didn't care either way on that day. Alice gave nothing, knowing it were tradition to wear it.

Looking through their memories it was like they had forgotten what they were looking for when they had arrived.

"Can't replace memories like these." Alice said putting away one more pile, coming across the next, but had eyed the one on top. It was one of her, Takato and Rika. It showed the girls who looked 17 and 18 close to an 18 year old Takato, who had an arm around the two, and they were shown laughing at the camera in whats to be the park at night.

Taking the photo Alice had tried to recall this, but Rika was the one to answer the untold question. "Thats the one where we decided to ditch that formal dance, no way was I wearing a dress that night." Turning her head to Takato as he lifted himself for a closer look. "Oh yeah. Rika didn't want Ryo on her for the night also, so we pretty much hung out at the park where we had our own fun. Guilmon wanted to try out the camera, it was funny on how he tried to take the picture." Laughing shortly at that.

They were coming to the end of their search and there were two more pictures to look for. Along the way they had found a picture that was a group shot of the Tamers all being together with their partners before Alice had arrived.

"This is the one right?" Takato asked holding it up what his mother probably wanted. In his hand was a picture of when after the kids were born and in it were obviously the parents and their babies, the Matsuki's, Rika's mother and grandmother, even Alice's grandfather Rob McCoy had made it when her parents couldn't make it being in America and all, but they sent a message to say that they would find time to visit.

"Thats right, is the one with Alice's parents there to?" She asked him, taking it from her sons hand in the mean time. Instead of looking though, Alice was the one to answer. "We only had the one with us and the other sent to my parents, sorry that I forgot to give you one also." Giving a slight apologetic bow.

Waving it off as she said back. "Oh thats okay, Alice. Is it alright to make a copy from yours?" Receiving a pleasant nod from the blond woman, along with a small smile.

Though they couldn't make it to the wedding or the birth, the McCoys did manage to pay a visit a month later. Quite surprised on finding out that their daughter not only married to a man, but that same man was also married to another woman. Though debated, things were eventually resolved and they had a proper meeting with their son in law, not forgetting their grandchild, even seeing the Matsuki's other bundle of joy in the process.

Seeing the encounter had put a smile on Alice's face, and still doe's when she looks at that photo in their bedroom. So really her life was more better than ever thought of being, the same with Rika's.

One of the last bunch came into view of being Guilmon and Renamon spending time to gather with their child, Kalamon. Right when she was an egg, there were even ones of them along with everyone else and their kids in a big group shot. Each one of them showing how happy they were.

"Thats the last one." Mie pointed out, being soon handed the photo and their job being done, not forgetting their trip down memory lane being the same.

* * *

So after clearing their things away and having an extra 20 minutes with the elder Matsuki's, the three of them soon bid a good day to them and had gone off to retrieve their children. Hoping that they hadn't caused too much trouble at the Wong's.

But once in a while along the way Rika and Alice sometimes think about what may have been in the case that they recall Takato putting in one of the boxes. Still thinking it wasn't the right time to ask him, not yet anyway.

When picking up Amelia and Hikaru the family had returned home to spend the rest of the day together by watching a couple of suitable movies, then going over to the park and hangout with the Digimon.

All in all the day had been quite a peaceful one than what they went through long ago. So now after a fun day for the family was over, it was time for bed when the time had came and the Matsuki wives had a question that was bugging them deep in their minds about what their husband was keeping from them.

Being in their bed in their pajama's, having their hair down, waiting for Takato to enter the room after his turn in the bathroom. Walking into the room with a stretch, he saw the look both Rika and Alice were giving him and wore a questioning one. "Is something wrong, ladies?" Being polite in asking.

Folding her arms with a frown, Rika was the one to start speaking. "Takato, can we ask a simple question that if you lie to us, your sleeping on the couch." Sounding serious about the last part, that made him a little bit nervous, but he nodded then waited what they had to ask.

Alice being the one to ask what was needed to be said for the both of them. "What was in that case we found that your mother wanted us to ask you if we wanted to look inside." Getting a little of a nervous reaction from him, having him think of something useful. Unfortunately nothing had came to mind.

So he pretty much came clean by walking to the nightstand on Rika's side. Sorting through the draws, he soon took out the same case that they had came across, asking themselves why in there. Allowing him to sit between them for them both to have a good look. Takato had unlocked it by the key that was at the back of the same drawer.

Opening the lid the women leaned in from their sides to see that inside were more pictures. Rika rolled her eyes at the fact that there were more, not seeing the point of being nervous.

Taking out what was inside to show that they were group photo's like the ones they had seen while sorting out the rest at the bakery, even Amelia and Hikaru after they were born in the hospital. The last one on the other hand when it came was the one Takato was a little nervous in showing.

While Rika had given a frowned look, Alice was giving a small smile at the thoughtful memory. "Takato honey, what are you doing with a picture I thought I ripped to pieces out of my mothers hand." Giving a short sweet tone at the beginning, before deciding to change it, glaring at the chestnut brown haired man that was avoiding her eyes.

The picture shown was a 'cute' scene as people would see it, happening when they were 17 and Alice being 16. The two were allowed to spend the night at the Nonaka's, where the three of them had watched a movie. But when the TV was switched off, they were found sleeping by Rumiko, with the girls using Takato's shoulders as a pillow. The model couldn't help herself at the time and used a camera to take the picture.

When Rika was shown the photograph, well, she pretty much fumed at it before ripping it apart. Though Rumiko had decided to send a copy to Takato, where Mie had seen the picture and teased him a little along with her husband.

Takato had wanted to rip it himself, but something compelled him not to. So he kept it hidden and swore to his parents to not tell the redhead about it. Well that, and the fact that he went to show Rika and Alice, but they were given the news about it and Rika wasn't pretty much kept quiet... Until now.

"I'm waiting." She said with a raised brow, tapping her leg as she faced him sideways. Alice only looked in curiosity on how he was going to get himself out of this, staring from one to the other.

"Well, uh, you see I... Well, I thought the picture was a nice gesture of Rumiko, so I decided to keep it. Besides, it doe's help remind me how beautiful you both were when you both smiled in your sleep back then like you still do." Seeing that Rika was turning her head, with a faint blush possibly forming.

"As if corny words like that is going to work." She said still not facing him, though the other two did give a smile to the other despite it. Placing the pictures back in the case and closing it, Takato simply smiles at the way she was acting and turned her head with a hand to make her see his soft eyes.

Without any words being said, Takato had leaned in to capture his wifes lips with his own, leaving Alice to watch as the passion go's on. So after moving the case off to her own nightstand, she moves Takato away by the collar of his buttoned shirt. "What about me, Takato?" Trying to sound hurt at being left out.

Chuckling at her little act, he had given her the same attention as he did with the other woman. Rika turns her lamp off, before managing to move her arms to hold her husband round the stomach and press her chest to his back.

Having him break off his kiss with Alice and both looked over to see the smile Rika had given them, mostly to Takato at first. "Why don't we make new memories without a camera." Her smile turning into a smirk that pretty much helped saying what she meant.

Alice followed, then the next thing Takato knew. He was on his back with both women hovering over him. "We just have to keep things quiet as we can, thats all." Rika began to say, letting Alice finish it. "Don't want the kids to wake up, now do we."

Having the night just beginning for the former gogglehead as his wives intend to make things tiring as the rest of the time progress' onward for the night. Intending to probably make this one to be remembered like the time that had brought their children into existence from the beginning.

End of Extra chapter.

* * *

What do you think? It didn't say what really happened to Alice's parents in the show so their both put into this. xxxKxxx helped with the Disneyland and gave me a hand in judging the idea. Also if your imagination is strong, try picturing on how things had gone with Takato and Alice's parents that leads to being on good terms, if you read it over again, the same for the fight between Gallantmon and Justimon and whatever else you think their could be a story in it.


	4. Halloween Special Pt1

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

The time is closing to the 31st October and if you weren't expecting this chapter, then think again. Because I bring to you readers the Halloween Special of The Changed Tamer. Brought to you by myself and my allied author for this special, DarkPaladinmon.

We worked out the scenes that may prove either scary or funny, you be the judge, but due to the length it has been put into 2 parts. This, is obviously the first. So enough talk. Read and enjoy cause this chapter, is only the beginning.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers**_

_**The Changed Tamer.**_

_**Extra Chapter.**_

_**The Halloween Experience.**_

_**Part 1**_

It was that time of the year. As Halloween was just the day after tomorrow, lets just say the most stupidest thing had happened on THIS day.

"When I get my hands on those three, I swear I'm going to..." A furious 17 year old Rika began saying, stomping her way through the park. Her hair was wet and out of its usual style, along with parts of her clothes, despite the weather being nice and sunny with not a dark cloud in the sky.

Her boyfriend and their plus one girlfriend Alice McCoy, were right behind her trying to find a simple way in calming down the fiery redhead. As she voices out on what she was going to do to a certain few that had the balls to pull an early Halloween prank on her, consisting of some water balloons hanging from a tree on the way to Guilmon' shed.

But the ones that 'pulled the switch' were supposed to get Takato, but add temptation and their choice in target had changed from a certain chocolate haired young man, to a certain fiery redheaded young woman. Who was, right now, out for blood with the way she was acting.

Kicking a nearby tree not to hard. She was breathing hard as her blood pressure continued to rise.  
"I'll grab their skulls and turn them into drums, then use a couple of their bones for sticks!" Getting Takato and Alice to stare at one another in worry for her. Alice gave a gesture to talk to her, Takato then did the same, until eventually Takato had lost.

Carefully walking up to her, seeing her so mad that she was about to punch that same tree. Not wanting her to hurt herself because of some trick, he rushed in before she could land a punch. Alice did the same after noticing what was happening.

Wrapping his arms round her front from behind, pinning her arms at her side. Rika pretty much struggled to break free. "Don't get in my way, Takato, those three are dead and neither, you nor Alice can stop me!"

As he was a little busy holding her back as best he could. Alice was the one that spoke after getting infront of them, having her arms out blocking her path in further harming herself more than the tree. "We understand you're mad, Rika. But, I highly doubt letting your frustrations out on this tree will help." Being as calm as she could with a frown.

Rika took a few calming breaths then felt a bit better now. Enough not to punch anything for now, at least. Her thoughts on the other hand were pretty much still there on the subject when she wanted.

"Alright, I'm okay now." She said, letting out a relaxed sigh. Something though didn't seem right, good, but not right. After glancing back, Rika gave a small smirk at that reason. "You know, Gogglehead. If you wanted to keep a hold of me. A little warning, would have been okay for a start." Being pretty much in a teasing bit of a mood right now

Takato quickly released her from his hold, a red blush stained his cheeks. Hearing the sound of both girls laughing a little at his predicament. He tried to avoid this by digging into the pockets of his jeans, fishing out Rika's long forgotten hair band. "Err, here. I think you pretty much forgot this. You probably might not feel like yourself with your hair down, even though I think it looks nice even when its a little wet."

Never thought he would be bold enough to say those words. Rika took the item without saying a word, though she did blush a bit at the polite compliment. Tying her hair into its usual style, she tried to ignore Alice's concealed giggling.

"Don't expect me to simply forget about what they did, Gogglehead. Those three are still dead by the time I get my hands on them." She says in a tone of warning, finishing tying her hair up. Rika opened her eyes on the Tamer infront of her, giving a mischievous smirk that was unlike him. It had spiked her curiosity towards this, along with Alice who also had noticed this.

"Why bother beating them up, when you can get even." That being said got the two of them a little more confused rather than curious. Takato gestured for them to come closer so he could voice his thoughts to them.

Looking at one another at first in question before they moved in closer to hear him out. What he said next had put a grin on them at the sound of the idea. "How do you ladies think about giving those three a trick of our own to get them back with?" Though the thought was amusing to say the least. Rika did have one thing to say, a questionable brow of hers being raised.

"And how, my odd acting Gogglehead, would you suggest we pull off this trick?" Rika asks, her arms folded, keeping her brow up. He ignored the part of him acting odd so he could voice out his plan. "We find a way to give them a scare they won't ever forget for the rest of their lives, during this Halloween."

The idea did seem interesting, and the thought would be a good laugh if they succeed. But the question was, how were they going to pull that kind of thing off? Just before one of them could ask, the sound of laughter was heard nearby through some trees that caught their attention.

Seeing that the laughter didn't sound normal. It prompted the three to have a look. Making their way while they followed the sounds, once found they hid behind some tree's, peaking out to see a couple of somethings that were talking, making them look surprised.

Though it not long gave a mischievous smirk yet again, to a certain goggle wearer. "Ladies. I think, I found a way to make this even more fun." Perhaps getting similar ideas as the two put on the same smirk.

_**The Next Day.**_

The 31st was closing in. So Takato, Alice and Rika spent the day setting up their plan, after explaining it yesterday, especially after getting what they needed sorted. First off was the location.

It was a bakery about four blocks south from where the Matsuki's had theirs. Abandoned, old looking, dusted, and everything else required for what they needed. Since Takeshiro was friends with the man that had offered them the place before the Matsuki's current, it was somewhat no problem to get the keys for the place. As long as the place was kept standing in the end with no serious damages.

"Who would have thought Takato might have lived in this place instead of the one he's in, now." Rika said, standing on a ladder placed in the left corner from the entrance, placing what looks to be a wireless webcam in a safe, yet un-viewable place. And, to make sure it catches most of the store.

Whilst Alice checked the other camera's at the counter, to see that they were properly okay to use to place in parts of the sections they wanted them to be. Having borrowed as many as they could from their homes, mostly useful ones from Alice's grandfather.

"Though the price on this was a little higher when he told me, his parents bought what they could get close to afford." Alice says, putting the camera down with the others, smiling appreciatively at the fact that they all seemed to work.

"Camera's are good to be placed." Looking up from them to the girl that had finished placing hers right without fail. Rika stepped down from the ladder and made her way to where Alice was for the next. "Good to hear. Now grab one and give me a hand with the next for the kitchen."

Both of them took one each and made their way to said destination, with ladder in tow once remembered. "What's Takato doing again?" Alice asked, keeping her view forward whilst she tried to remember the Goggleheads task.

Having entered the room, Rika answers, placing the ladder against the wall. "After he finishes installing the cameras program onto his computer, if he can even do that. He's going to find the idiot trio and give them the dare so that they'll be ready."

Not looking at the blonds nodded head, remembering it clearly now. The two not long said at the same time. "As if they will be!" Then lets out a laugh because of what they have in store for them.

* * *

With Takato, after he had managed to set up the camera's onto his computer. Then found a cable to hook it up to a suitable television so that they could all watch the event they have planned. The Tamer was on his search for the three unfortunates that were practically the prey for the coming night.

The only question was how to find them? They could be hanging out anywhere, so he would have to think carefully, but being Kazu and Kenta hanging out with Ryo. They could practically be anywhere.

Yet the first place he went to look would be Guilmons shed, where they now normally go when they want to play Digimon cards. And it was at that place where he had found them along with their partners, talking about random stuff it would seem.

"Hey guys!" He calls out to them with a wave of his hand, getting their full attention. Kenta was the first to react, seeing as how where Takato goes he's normally with a certain two at times. Namely a certain redhead who is probably out for blood.

"How's it going, Chumly! Funny we see you here without your girlfriends." Kazu spoke, smiling to see his friend. Though he felt a little confused at what he had pointed out, he managed to keep it hidden. Ryo thought the same and had done what Kenta was doing. The Digimon stared at the two in question to what they were looking for.

"Yeah. Rika's at home thinking of ways on how to get you back after yesterday, not looking good on your part either. Alice is with her to make sure that its nothing to... Gruesome, I think the right term to be." Takato says to them as he got closer.

This made Kazu a little nervous, the thought of what the Digimon Queen might do to them practically brought chills down his spine. So giving a similar feeling of a look, Kazu said with a shaky smile. "Takato, old buddyyy! Would you do me a favor? Mind telling Rika that I'm sorry for yesterday and to please not kill me, also that it was Ryo's whole idea." Pointing to said Digimon King, who gave the guy an unnoticed glare for giving him the blame for the whole thing.

"As I recall Kazu, it was your idea to pull the prank on her!" Ryo said in defence, he did not plan on going down alone. And neither was Kazu. "Yeah. Well, you're the one that suggested the water balloons, when I suggested a shower of feathers or confetti even. Something, that doesn't, put us on her kill list!"

The two were practically glaring at eachother, as if a fight was about to happen with the spark going between them. Kenta looked away from them and at the Goggle wearing Tamer, who had a brow raised at the other two.

Doing the same, Takato was asked by Kenta so that they wouldn't have to pay attention to the argument that was going on. "So you don't exactly know what she's planning?" Takato shook his head at the question, along with a shrug, as if he answered with his smile 'Your guess is as good as mine.'

"It took quite a bit to calm her down." He said. Kazu saw the chance to poke a little fun out of this. Giving a grin as he said, looking away from Ryo at that moment. "What did you do, Takato? Make out with her to keep her calm?" This got a small blush to form on said Tamers cheeks. He did not want them to know how deep things go between him and the girls. So, he only says with a shake of both hands and his head. "Yeah, right! I merely talked to her and it worked as simple as that."

Sighing at his friends luck, Kenta leans back and looks up to the sky with what looks to be a unsatisfied look. "Easy for you to say, Takato. Rika changed BECAUSE of you, mostly. When its with either me, Ryo, Kazu or Terriermon, she just wants to pummel us."

Takato folds his arms at that, then gave them a dull look as if Kenta had said something stupid. "Technically, you earned the pummeling because of the stupid things you guys do, or say." Receiving glares from the three humans, not wanting to hear that it would seem.

"You know what, Takato? You pretty much changed after getting together with Alice and Rika." Ryo started to say, giving a small glare. He got a raised a brow at hearing that, since Takato was a little confused on what the Digimon King had meant.

"Never mind the change, more like, lucky! How in the world did you get not one, but two girlfriends! Especially them girls being Alice and Rika. So come on, Chumly, whats your secret?" Kazu spoke out, uncaring about the volume in his voice. As he, along with Kenta, leaned in as if for better hearing.

'Didn't I tell these guys already?' Takato thought, thinking back to the time when the three of them had confessed to the others about the relationship. The looks on their faces, it was like a picture worth taking.

Seeing that Takato had found the sky more interesting for some reason. Kazu made a frown at their question, mostly his, being ignored. "Wake up, Takato!" It was loud enough for said Tamer to snap out of it. Shaking his head a little, his attention not long going back to the three that did not look happy. The Digimon with their confused and questioned looks turned on him.

It made Takato nervously laugh at the attention he had gained, scratching the back of his head as he gave his apology. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about something." This caused Kenta to shake his head and say with a smile. "No matter what, Takato will always be the same in my books." Somewhat gaining the same reaction from Kazu.

Deciding that the subject needed to be put on the right track. Takato gone on to say something that seemed suitable to lead to it. "Well, if you want. I might know something that could get your minds off of whatever Rika has in store for you. Call it a bravery test." Hearing this had gotten full attention out of it as all eyes, including the Digimon's, were on him.

* * *

"I don't get it. You brought us all the way from the park, to an empty looking bakery?" Ryo says in confusion, peering through the window of the door at the dusty place within. The others being behind him, looked at the outer exterior, excluding Takato. It was like the Matsuki bakery, but there was no sign, the paint was faded or a mess and the left of the window at the end was boarded up.

"I still don't get it Takato. Why bring us to, this place?" Kenta voiced the question, adjusting his glass' at the sight infront of him. He even turned his head to give the goggle wearing Tamer a look of question. Remaining where he stood with hands in his pockets, Takato rather looked at the building than his friend in the eye as he explained.

"I thought you guys could use some help in getting a little brave so you'll be ready for whatever Rika has in store, then this place came to mind." He held a hand out to the place. All eyes went from Takato to what he was gesturing to, still not quite getting it. So, Kazu was the one to ask. "Still don't get it, Takato. Whats going on again? This time a little more explaining would help."

Takato rubbed the bridge of his nose. As he might as well, seeing as they won't probably understand on their own, which they already don't it would seem. "I'll put it like this. The reason you guys are afraid of Rika is probably because you have to go up against something that is scarier than her. So, instead of looking for a bigger and tougher girl, I thought of this. A night in a haunted place."

The word haunted did not bode well with Kenta, the other two on the other hand. "A haunted bakery? Come on Takato, be serious." Kazu said, rolling his eyes in disbelief at what was said. Ryo was silent, though his reaction was the same.

He had that feeling that they didn't believe him. So, Takato kept on talking. "Oh, believe me I'm serious. My parents told me about it after asking them once on my way back from school one time. They said that we would have lived here if it weren't for the stories that guy had spoke of about a woman hanging herself after finding out her husband had cheated on her. She was an emotional wreck for three days, until she decided to hang herself in her attic."

Though not showing it, the story being told sounded truthful enough for Kazu and Kenta to show signs of being a little nervous, Ryo was no fool like them though. Seeing as how his arms were folded, an unsatisfied look on his face. "Really, Takato? So, what exactly makes this place scary? Her ghost haunts this place."

Keeping a calm demeanor about this, Takato responded to the question. "As a matter of fact that, IS how the stories I heard were told. When this place was showed off for sale, the salesman had his customers complain during a day or two later and explained what had happened. Hearing strange sounds when they are the only people in the building, doors closing when they weren't even open. Including other things, such as pictures coming off the walls and the sound of footsteps being heard even when one person is in the room."

The Digimon were rather intrigued by the way they leaned in for more. Two out of three of the Tamers on the other hand were a little shaky, as they pictured what was explained in their minds. And Ryo, he was unsure what was going on right now. For all he knew, this, was what Rika had in mind for them, and Takato was apart of it.

"Still not convinced, Takato." The Digimon King said in a plain tone of voice. Forcing Takato to scratch the back of his head, he thought of a quick plan B to get them to go in. "Alright! I dare, you, Kazu and Kenta to prove me wrong by staying in that bakery on Halloween night."

This got two separate reactions out of the group, with Kazu and Kenta it was kind of like a shock that paralyzed them where they stood, with mouths and eyes wide open. Having the thoughts of staying in that creepy place, picturing the possibilities that could happen to them. While Ryo and the Digimon seemed surprised at the turn of events, a challenge changing into a dare. Quite interesting when you think about it.

A hand was placed under his chin as Ryo was now thinking of his decision. Everyone stood still and waited, with Kazu and Kenta appearing to be the only ones hoping he'd say no.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

"You, did, what!" Rika practically yells out. Looking furious after what Takato told her and Alice. Who was sitting on the chair next to his desk that had a computer set up and a big enough TV screen hooked to the computer one.

Both of them flinched at the volume and tone Rika had used, making sure they were well away from the Tamers wrath. Well, Alice anyway, seeing as how Takato was Rika's current target.

"Takato, sweetie. Mind repeating yourself, incase I misheard it." She said, her eyes were closed and her teeth sounds as if they were clenched. Gulping at the fact that she called him sweetie while not happy, means that he was going to get it. So Takato prayed on his luck to get him out of this predicament.

"Well, you both know I went to see the guys to try and get them to the bakery, right?" Receiving a couple of nodded heads for his obvious answered question. Rika now having her arms folded, still not happy. "After a little talk about, certain things, I took them there and gave them the ghost story we made up..."

"Did you manage to remember it all this time?" Being cut off by the nonchalant blonds question, her hands placed on her lap at the time. Seeing as how it took some time to rehearse what was needed to be said.

"Yes, I managed to remember it all this time. What about you girls and the cameras?" He asks, trying to change the subject. That pretty much didn't work, since Rika grabbed him by the collar, glaring eyes pierced into his nervous ones. Clearly saying to him that they weren't finished.

"Don't change the subject, Gogglehead. Now, repeat to me what you said about a dare, and, a wager had to be made." She said, sounding quite scary at the moment that she could probably scare the three without needing to go through with the plan. Takato gulped as he tried to find his voice. "The dare was my idea, but the wager was Ryo's. The wager was that, if we win then Ryo, Kazu and Kenta will not only apologize, but also they'll leave you alone for an entire month..."

"Seeing as how that part I like, it's the one if we lose that wants me to throttle you." She says to cut him off. It made Takato on the other hand sweat, at both his girlfriends threat and what he had to remember to have to say it.

Takato hoped that Alice could swoop in and say something to save him, but it looked like she didn't want to be in the redheads line of sight when she was this mad. So he pretty much had no choice but to explain to her, or rather 'remind' her it would seem. "Well... If we lose, then you would have to go on a date with Ryo, and Alice would have to do the same with Kazu and Kenta."

A reminder of that made Alice give her own glare to the Gogglehead, having no one on his side it would seem at this point. Rika turned away from him with her arms folded, not wanting to look at him right now, that was why she was glaring at the door instead.

Takato seemed saddened at this as he stared at the floor, if weren't the floor, then it would be Rika's back. And that's what he did once he rose his head with a steady stare, that only Alice could see.

He walked up to her without a word, then wrapped his arms to the front of her stomach. Not even a reaction, just the same avoiding one. Takato placed his head on her right shoulder, causing her to look the opposite way from him.

"Rika, I'm really sorry. Don't be mad because of this. Yes I made the dare, but I didn't expect Ryo to make the wager. But I'm confident this will work, specially after I had a talk with our certain helpers." It had put a smile on the young mans face as he said that.

Hearing this got both girls attention. Rika now turned to look him in the eye, a look of question on him. The same with Alice as she wanted to know as well. But their boyfriend gave a reassured smile after he saw the expressions on both their faces. He didn't release Rika as he gave a response. "Trust me. What I added is something, you, both are going to love."

All the two could think of at the time, for whatever Takato had planned, was. 'It better.'

Throughout the rest of the day the three went over their plan and checked to make sure the equipment was right. When night had come, the girls somehow got to spend the night, as long as Takato kept his hands to himself by the families orders. Though they knew he would and just poked fun on the poor guy.

The bed was enough for the girls and Takato had agreed to take the floor, despite protest from the two. So that's where he was now. On the floor of his room with a blanket over his body and a pillow under his head, enjoying the slumber he found himself in.

Until he opened his eyes at the feel of something being removed, yet then added to his confusion. When he looked, he saw that the girls were on either side of him and his comforter over them, having their heads on a shoulder as if he were a big pillow to them.

"Uhhh, girls? What are you doing?" He asks in slight confusion. It was plainly obvious, but the reason on the other hand was not. They opened their eye's, also a smile directed to their gogglehead boyfriend. Rika being the one to explain quietly, at the right enough volume.

"We didn't want to hog the bed while you were here on the cold floor." Then had Alice take over by saying at the same tone. "So, we decided to keep you company down here. Including to keep eachother warmer." The evidence added to this were the arm's that begun to wrap round his own. Takato ended up blushing at how close they were to him and felt this being new to him thats for sure.

But he didn't argue and just returned to closing his eyes once again. Followed by his two companions that had done the same, whilst leaning in as close as they could. And had enjoyed the blissful slumber they had entered into, almost forgetting about tomorrows event.

_**October 31st- Halloween.**_

When they woke up that morning. Things were a little awkward, yet alright for the three. As the night to come they had big fish to fry for what they had planned. Pretty much spending their time hanging out together.

When lunch had come they ate out, on Takato's tab as an apology for the wager. Then as the time drew more closer, they went to the bakery to make sure the camera's were still in place and were on, knowing that their main attraction would not disappoint in being late for the event.

The rules that Takato had set for them were, to arrive at 10:00pm and remain in the bakery as brave as they can be for four hours. They could bring some snacks, but not their Digimon nor their Digivices or cards. That way, they would spend their time to explore the place.

It was as if time was on their side so that it could witness the show itself. As Takato stood waiting outside the bakery with five minutes left for them to arrive. He was sure they weren't going to turn up, until he eventually heard the voice of the visor wearing Tamer calling out to him. "Hey, Takato!"

It got said Tamer to turn his head to where he could see Kazu and Kenta running as best they could, seeing as how they looked tired. So it was best to assume that they were running late so it was a wise decision to run like their lives depended on it.

After they finally made it, Kenta looked like he was going to collapse with his legs shaking the way they were now. While Kazu desperately tried to catch his breath a lot more than his friend. Takato only looked with a little sympathy for the two, though he did wonder where the third person was.

"Lets get this show on the road, shall we?" Hearing his voice, Takato looked behind to see that the Digimon King had made his way by walk. Seeing as how Ryo looked calm and lacked of sweat. The three boys had on their back packs and suitable clothing for the night, so at least they were somewhat prepared.

Takato looked from him then to the two that seemed to have recovered a little. He merely shrugged before taking out the key to the place. Kazu saw this and pointed out to it. "Where did you get the key for this place?"

Takato at the time was unlocking the door as he started to explain to them. "My dad knew the guy that had the key to the place. So I asked him if he could get it from him so we could do this. We just have to make sure not to break anything, got that?"

They each gave a nod before the door was opened. Takato had to make sure first that Kenta wasn't sneaking MarineAngemon in, and that none of them had their Digivices on them.

"Come on, Chumly, don't you trust us?" Only to receive a look along with a raised brow from said person, saying to him without words if that was a stupid question to ask. So Kazu left it at that, the same with Ryo and Kenta not adding their own thoughts to it.

"Now, you guys will be in here for four hours. If you're all brave when I see you as you come out, you win. If not, you lose and you better hold up your end of the wager." Ryo was the last to enter. But before he did, he looked at his fellow Tamer with a confident look. "Don't worry, Takato, will be sure to do that after we win."

Takato gave him a glare as Ryo made it the rest of the way, leaving Takato glad that he was doing this. After locking them in, he made his way back to his families own bakery. Almost tempted to throw the key away, almost.

...

Inside as the three placed their bags down on the floor near the counter. Kenta attempted to turn the lights on, to find that they weren't working. "No lights, why am I not surprised at that?" Kazu said, leaning forward onto the counter with arms laid onto it to get what that was there onto his sleeved jacket.

"It's like one of those horror movies, right? No power, complete darkness, enough to pick a person off one by one until..." Kenta was stopped on his little nervous rant at the sound of Ryo's voice. "Just don't pay attention to any movie going through your head, Kenta. Not even what Takato said about this place, cause there is no, such thing, as ghosts!"

He spun to look at them from the window he was near, staring at the two with a look that made them a little more nervous than they already were. "We're going to get through this, win this stupid dare and you pretty much know the rest."

The thought on what they would get out of it, if they made it out in one piece, passed through their minds. Thus it calmed them down a little, with Kenta looking into his back pack to take out a flashlight he brought along just in case.

"Since we're stuck here for four hours. Who's up for a little exploring?" Kazu voiced out with his arms now out at the room of one of the parts of the building they were to explore. He got either a shrug from Ryo, as there was not a lot to do and a somewhat discomfort, yet an agreed look from Kenta.

Ryo even had the sense to bring with him a mini flashlight, so it pretty much left Kazu in the dark if he should be left alone. As they now began their trek within the bakery building that is either holding a story to it or not, there is only one way to tell.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Rika and Alice had a few wooden chairs in the bedroom with some snacks ready. Takato had came in out of breath, obviously not wanting to miss a thing. He was still taking in a breath even after he made it to his room.

"Why are you rushing, Gogglehead? We, are, recording it after all." Rika said as a reminder, going up to him and offered a soda drink. He took it before he gave a thank you to her, drinking it down and felt better enough to speak. "I just... didn't want to miss anything." A relieved breath came out before he made his way to take a seat.

Alice had followed his movements as she talked out loud to him on what has happened so far. "You haven't missed much, they just now started to make their way upstairs. So really, it's anyones guess on what's going to happen, now." Takato took his spot in the middle and Rika had eventually taken the last chair and all they had to do now is to wait for the fun to begin.

"Here." Rika said. Takato turned his head to see that the redhead had gotten her hands on a remote for the TV. Seeing as how it was on a single camera screen, it was best necessary to get something that came to using a remote to change views.

"Oh, thanks Rika." Taking it off her hands and had inspected it a little to know what to press and all. "Change it while you can. They should be up there by now." This time it came from the voice of the blond on his right. Prompting Takato to do as she said and changed cameras to the one that was placed upstairs at the end.

This one had the view of what looked to be night vision, thus giving Takato a question that he was meaning to ask. "By the way I forgot to ask. Where DID you get the night vision webcam's from, Alice?"

Her eyes were closed and without turning to face the two that stared at her, Alice had given her explanation with a small smile. "It's a good thing to have a relative that works at the very place upon where I asked to borrow some." It didn't take long for either to think on what she meant. As it was pretty much clear with only one relative to be known that Alice could have possibly have gotten these from. Rika had been the one to say, her mouth being slightly agape. "You mean you got them from..." Only to be silenced with a responded nod.

Takato was in wonder on how his blond girlfriend had pulled it off. "How...? I mean, I doubt it could have been, that easy to simply ask for them like that. Right?" This time Alice only responded with a slight shrug of her shoulder, still not having to face them. "As long as I get them back without a scratch and before he starts work, we should, be fine."

Both Takato and Rika stared at one another, gave a shrug, then looked to the television screen along with the blue eyed young woman. All three of them awaiting for the plan to unfold, quite eager to witness the results to be made.

* * *

Ryo, Kazu and Kenta and walked down the small corridor, where there were only little of rooms, kind of like Takato's place indeed. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a storage room for personal things. Having the kitchen and small living room downstairs with the rest.

As they were about to enter the nearest room, Kazu had thought he had seen a flicker from the crack of a barely opened door. "Kenta, I thought you said the power was out?" It caused said Tamer to turn his head since he was infront. He then raised a brow as he replied in a bit of confusion. "Well the lights didn't work, so I only assumed, really. Why do you ask?"

In response Kazu pointed to where he thought he saw the light through the darkness. "I think I saw a light coming from there, but I couldn't really tell in the dark." Ryo had looked from Kazu to where he was pointing and aimed his light to where the door was barely opened.

The three made their way to it and entered, for the room to be nothing but an empty storage room. "Are you, sure you saw a light in here, Kazu?" Ryo asked, his light aimed to the ceiling at the time. Kazu didn't get why he was asked that as he stared round the room through Kenta's light. Not paying attention to what was above. "Course I'm sure. Why?"

Ryo just gestures to his answer before he spoke plainly. "Why? I think, you should take a look for yourself." Kazu did so with a confused look, that then turned to quite a surprised one. Seeing as the light on the ceiling had no bulb in it to emit anything even, if, there was electricity running through the place.

"N-No way! I know what I saw, and I swear, you guys. I saw a light in this room!" Pointing to the bulb less light, looking from one person to the other. Both Ryo and Kenta didn't seem convinced as they hadn't seen a thing.

"As I recall, Kazu, you said you THOUGHT you saw a light." Kenta reminded him, receiving a glare that made the guy jump. "I. Know. What. I. Saw. Kenta." Kazu got slowly out through clenched teeth, whilst still glaring at him. Ryo could only sigh at the poor visor wearer, thinking he had probably lost it a little. On second thought. Kazu seems to have lost it before even coming to this place, with the way he and Kenta act.

As Kazu tried to 'persuade' Kenta into believing him. The glass' wearing Tamer avoided his scary looking friend by glancing behind him, then Ryo, at the sight of something that passed to the left from the doorway.

"Kenta. Are you even listening to me?" Kazu asked his confused friend, who obviously wasn't paying attention. He finally snapped out of it though at the sound of his name being called a few more times. "Huh? What was that, Kazu?"

It made Kazu now look a little worried, and Ryo looked back to where Kenta had previously stared to find not a thing. "Are you alright, man? You seemed a little out of it from the looks of it." Kazu asked. Kenta shook his head a little and moved passed the guy to look outside the door, speaking to the two in the process. "I think so. But I could have sworn I saw something pass while Kazu was talking."

The other two followed and even looked behind the door just incase, to find nothing at all. "And you thought I was seeing things." Kazu muttered first off near Ryo, then turned to ask a little louder than before. "What did it look like exactly?"

What he received was a shrug and a sheepish of a smile. "I didn't get a good look, but I know I saw, something." In other words, it may have been nothing in the first place in their opinion. Which Kenta seemed to have picked up from the expressions he was given. "You guys don't believe me, do you?" Sounding sure of himself on that.

Plus the unsure looks Kazu and Ryo were giving one another, that really proved a point. Unlike Kazu though, Ryo had said to the young man who looked down to the floor. "How about I check to see that no one is indeed here besides us."

Kazu seemed a little insulted for some reason and had spoke his mind out. "Hey! How come you're showing sympathy for Kenta when you both were practically showing none to me?" Ryo already began to make his way to the stairs, thus wasn't facing them when he had rolled his eyes. "Because Kenta has more of an honest look on his face than you. So do me a favor, stay here and don't break anything. Got that?"

He didn't even wait for a verbal response as he left. Kazu just folds his arms and glares at the retreated figure, whilst Kenta looks further on after closing the storage room door. He asked Kazu in a way to get his mind off what just went on. "What do you think we should go check out first?"

Kazu hadn't moved in seconds, till he finally lets out a sigh before turning round. They only had a few choices left remained unchecked, so it was down to picking. Which Kazu decided to do at random. The one he chose was the door next to the room they had already been in.

After it was opened they found it to be a bedroom with a bare single bed, so it was either a guest room, or the person that once lived here had a child. "Must be the guest room. Takato didn't mention anything about them having anyone else living here, did he?" Kazu asks, as he sets foot into the room first.

"Not that I recall." Kenta replied, shining his torch about the room. Until they heard a groaning sound, it came from the empty left side of the room, that made the two of them jump.

Since Kenta had the only source of light, Kazu deemed it fit to hide behind him because of it. "Wh-What was that?" Kazu nervously asks, a possibility in not liking the answer as he was a little shaken by it. Kenta said nothing, being in the same state as his friend, and just shines his light to the left side. He moves it to the right till he came to the corner and the sight before them made the two of them gasp loudly.

Laying there against the wall, badly bruised and bloodied at some points that were revealed with his clothes slightly torn in various places and not looking to good. "R-Ryo?" Kazu called out his name to get a reaction. Only to be a twitch of his hand and the slow rise of his head, that revealed he had a black eye over his closed left one.

The two rushed to him on either side, with Kenta dropping his torch to the floor in the process. "Ryo, what happened? How did you get from downstairs to..." What Kazu tried to say was cut off by the hand that clenched the sleeve of his jacket. "Th-There's no... time, you have to... Get out of here, while you..." Ryo was stopped by the sudden cough that came to him, letting out some blood that came out onto his hand that released the sleeve to block it.

It made both boys freeze at the sight of it, then looked at the other before they moved back to their injured friend. His head was against the wall trying to catch his breath, and to avoid a coughing fit that attempted to make its way out of his mouth.

It made Kazu and Kenta look more worried for him and were quite sure on what to do next. Being Kenta the one to say it. "You know what, Ryo? We should forget the stupid wager and get you some help, quick!" As they attempted to help him up without a word from him. It only made things worse as he only grunts from the pain that seemed to have made things worse.

"No, stop! Agh!" They did as he said and placed him gently back. It was as if the pain was worse as he now clenched his right side. "You guys go. Get help, I'll be fine on my own." Wincing as a surge of pain came from out of nowhere. Kazu obviously protested against this by just a look at the downed person as he and Kenta were on their feet, but Ryo didn't give him the time to finish. "Listen, if you don't go, you'll... End up the same as me, now. Go!" It didn't help with the pain for Ryo as he only cried out a little from it.

The two didn't want to do it, but if they were quick, maybe they could make it in time to get help. Just as Kenta went to pick up the fallen torch, Kazu says to Ryo with a reassured look. "Will get help and come back as quick as we can, alright. Just hang in there."

Instead of a word being said, Kazu received a weak smile from him that showed enough signs of that he'll try and do that. Kenta looked at Ryo in concern, then spoke to Kazu in a whisper once he was close. "Shouldn't one of us perhaps stay with him, incase something happens?"

His response was a shook head, as in a no. "Ryo's a tough guy, I'm positive he'll be fine when we get back. Besides, all we have to do is run as if we're running late for school. Should be easy enough, I doubt Takato checked to see if there was a back way out."

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Both girls looked at the male between them, not needed to voice the question seeing as how Kazu pretty much made it clear for them. Takato glanced from Rika then to Alice at the attention and made a move to take out the key. "I made sure of that while I was waiting." Gaining a little smirk and soft elbow to his sides from the two. All three letting out a snicker at the sneaky move.

* * *

Kazu and Kenta made a dash out of the room for the stairs, planning to do this the whole way out. Before they could get to the stairs though, they came into contact with something that sent them to the floor, emitting a light in their eyes.

They didn't bother to look at what they knocked into, only to assume what it was because of the light that was on them. "Gaaah! It found us!" Whatever IT was, it made the two embrace, being absolutely terrified on the probable creature that would soon leave them in the same state as Ryo. Maybe worse, give them the eternal darkness of death.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Like it so far? Heck of a cliff hanger, huh? The next chapter will be up on the 31st as it maybe the right mood for it. What those two encountered is kind of like a starting gun for what's to come. Hope you enjoy the first part, because second parts are normally better.


	5. Halloween Special Pt2

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

Alright, ladies and gentleman. I kept my word and it's the 31st October, Halloween. Lets see how you like your treat, the Halloween special part 2. Is it funny, is it scary? You be the judge, enjoy.

* * *

**_Digimon Tamers_**

**_The Changed Tamer._**

**_Extra Chapter._**

**_The Halloween Experience._**

**_Part 2_**

Both of them yelled while still in the embrace, as the light shined upon them from the unknown 'thing' that was infront of them. It then spoke to them in a familiar voice. "What are you guys, doing?"

They blinked at first before looking up to see the raised eyebrow of a totally uninjured Ryo Akiyama, after he had lowered his torch. Upon the realization of the position they were in, Kazu and Kenta quickly broke apart on opposite sides close to the wall. Ryo darts his eyes from one person, then to the other. Not even wanting to know what was up with them, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Before he asks them, he lets out a sigh whilst scratching the back of his head. "Okay, you two. What's going on?" That question alone got them going. They both moved quickly to inspect the Digimon King for some reason, that made him quite uncomfortable. As Kazu checked the underside of his arm, Ryo pretty much found it time to shake them off and speak out in retaliation. "That's enough, you two, knock it off! I said, stop!"

Kazu had his arms folded and leaned in with an unsure look, while Kenta looked on deeply confused. Ryo on the other hand waited as patiently as he could for one of them to explain. Being Kazu the one to ask instead to explain first off. "Who are you, exactly?"

This question really got the man in question to blink in confusion. "Okay, did you hit your head on something while I was downstairs? Cause, now you're creeping me out." Ryo took a step back as if Kazu were contagious and Kenta may be the same.

Speaking of Kenta. As he looked back to the location upon where he and Kazu came from, the sound of his friend can be un-mistakenly heard. "What do you mean, did I hit my head on something? You're, the one that looked like he was dying the last time we saw you."

If Ryo weren't confused then, he certainly was now after hearing THAT.

**_Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom._**

The three were calmed down after their good laugh at the duo's reaction at the 'creature' they had come across. Though Rika showed a little less in restraint if you can believe that, but it wasn't much.

"That was a good one, even I have to admit that." Rika said, since she was the first to utter a word after the laugh they just had, with the two openly in agreement to it soon after. They continued to watch and listen as the conversation was drawing to a close, when Ryo had passed the two, it seemed that he looked both annoyed and a bit ticked. As both boys behind him were trying to argue more about what they had seen.

Alice was munching on some popcorn at the time of Rika talking, whilst her eyes were on the screen like the others. "Think Akiyama's going to go crazy, because of, those two?" It only took a glance of her eyes to see their nodding heads, as they were still glued to the screen.

* * *

After their debate on what had happened finally coming to an end. Kazu and Kenta had somehow convinced Ryo to be shown the proof to know that they were telling the truth. Only, they had one problem.

"I don't see any body, you guys. More specifically one that looks like my own." He plainly said, eyes on the two that were searching round the room for the 'body' they presumably had found.

"We're telling you. He- You were in here, all beat up and we had to leave you here so we could go get help." Kazu explained, running out of places... Actually there was hardly any where to hide anything apart from under the bed, seeing as how the bedroom was bare. Kenta looked round the room with his torch and couldn't spot the Ryo that they saw anywhere.

"Riiight. How about this, you two stay here and wait for a magic Jack-o-lantern to appear out of nowhere. While I go down and get a little something to eat." With that said, Ryo left the room to leave Kazu and Kenta alone in the now spooky bedroom.

It was scarcely quiet for them that a person could almost feel a chill running up his/her spine. "Hey, Ryo..." Kazu began in a slight discomfort, then already made a rush for the door. "Don't leave us alone in here!" Followed by Kenta who had done the same.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Rika gave a "Tch." At the fact that Ryo wasn't even spooked by the tricks that the other two had explained to him. Takato noticed this and reassured her that there was loads of time and that there was more in store for them.

"You better hope he gets even a jump, Gogglehead. Cause if he doesn't..."

Rika's threat went unfinished at the sound of Mrs Matsuki yelling up to her son. "Takato! Henry and Jeri are here to see you!" It was pretty much a save by the bell moment. As Takato responded at quick pace. "Thanks Mom! Tell them to come up!"

Once done, all he received from the redhead was a small glare. Alice looked at the two, then took the remote from Takato and changed the screen to the camera placed in the kitchen. Just as Henry and Jeri walked into the room, with no Terriermon?

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Jeri happily exclaimed, holding up a small carrier bag to them. Henry was behind her at the time she had given it to Rika. "Jeri thought it would be nice to give a treat to all the Tamers and thought Alice and Rika might be with you, so we came here after going to Kazu and Kenta's. Funny thing, though, their parents said they had something to do and weren't expected back until really late. I even phoned Ryo to let him know, but his Dad gave the same thing as they did."

While Henry was talking the whole time, the three took out what was inside the bag. They were delicious looking chocolate cupcakes, made with frosting decoration for the holiday, with either a witch, skull, ghost or even a pumpkin.

Alice inspected closely the witch she had, asking Jeri without a move of her head. "These are remarkably well made. Did your mother do this?" Jeri was a little red at the time, scratching the side of her head whilst her eyes avoided theirs. "I gave it a go, but they didn't turn out quite well. So I helped make the cupcakes and Shizue did the art."

"I saw her attempts and they were, a little good, but Jeri got the taste, just right." That said politely by Henry made said girl blush, that didn't go unnoticed by the trio. So to help her out. Takato was the one to ask out of curiosity. "Henry. Where's Terriermon? It's a little weird seeing you without him, especially when he could cause trouble on his own."

There was a reasonable answer for that and it was given with the shake of a head from the blue haired Tamer. "My Dad took Suzie out trick or treating and Terriermon actually begged me if he could go. Probably to see if he could get any candy, which I doubt with his impatience. But my Dad and Lopmon will make sure that he behaves."

Henry then looked round the room and noticed a certain someone missing. "So Takato, where's Guilmon? And what are you three up to, anyway? We haven't seen you for mostly three days now, and you're all up here... Is that, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta?"

The onslaught of questions ended after he turns his head to the screen, where the trio in question were in the kitchen talking, or rather, having an argument. Jeri seemed interested now into what was going on and looked a little closer. "Where are they? And why does it look like you're recording this?"

For that Alice pointed to the computer screen where the number of windows were popped up with each one showing that they were on record. "Cause we are."

* * *

The time had flown to 10:45pm and the three of them sat at the kitchen table that was left by the previous owner, along with some chairs. Eating some of the food they had brought with them, not saying a thing per Ryo's 'request'.

Which was why it was deathly quiet in the room. Kazu opted to say something, but one look at the Digimon King and he fell silent once again. Kenta knew he would gain the same result, so to be safe than sorry, he kept quiet also.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

The added addition to the viewing had found seats by using Takato's bed. Henry looked on with arms folded on his lap as he leaned forward. "Not much go in them." He said, with no concern in his voice for them since he was told on what was happening.

Rika had given a single shouldered shrug with her arms folded. "Give it time, you pretty much missed the reason why they're this way. So if you were here sooner, then..." She was cut off by Takato's hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. "We can show Henry what happened as we check the footage. That good enough, Rika?"

The silent response and slight nod was pretty much a good enough answer, before all attention was back on the screen.

* * *

Time went bye at the other bakery and the trio had yet to leave the room when 11:00 came. Ryo got to his feet, slamming both hands on the table that made the two nearly jump out of their own chairs. "That's it! I'm going to look round some more! It's better than sitting here and do nothing." This got a reaction out of Kazu who had shot to his feet. "Don't go! What if whatever is here with us intends to pick us off one by one?"

It didn't stop Ryo from making his way out. His hand waved back to them along with a response. "If so, take it as a way of you saying, 'I told you so'." Nothing seems to be getting through to him as he already made his way up the stairs. Kazu pretty much slumped back into his seat.

"I give up trying to get Ryo to believe us." Kazu mumbles, a hand over his eyes now leaning back. Kenta had his head face down on his folded arms that were on the table, mumbling something that couldn't be understood.

Unbeknownst to them, in one of the cupboards, an old bag of opened flour came floating out. Without them paying attention it moves overhead to the middle of the table, going into position for some reason. Before it tipped upside down, thus spilled what was left onto the table that scattered, some being stuck together to form like a small balls.

Never the less it got both their attention. As it got them to cough at the floury dust in the air and that some got on their clothes a bit. Or in this case Kenta's hair. It got them to stand and wave away the stuff that was left, before opening their eyes to see the mess.

"What the..." Kazu couldn't find ways to finish, or any other signs of life in the room to have done this. Kenta could only stare, resisting the urge to say something that would pretty much bring him to the brink of freaking out. But Kazu beat him to it when he grabbed both his shoulders, turned him and started to shake the poor guy like a doll. "What the hell is going on, here? Where did that flour come from? Who, or what, is in this place with us..."

Kazu was pretty much stopped by not only Kenta breaking free, but also a slap to the side of the face by said Tamer. Next came the intense stare to the visor wearers shocked face after the previous move. "Calm down, will you! I don't know what's happening, but we can't lose it right now!"

Kazu was still in the same state as before and just stood to listen. He didn't even react when Kenta grabbed HIM by the shoulders. "We have to find Ryo and try to tell him what's going on again. Maybe, if we're lucky, something might happen while we're both with him."

As Kenta began to make his way out of the room with flashlight in hand. Kazu remained where he was, still in the same state. Until realization dawned on him that he was alone in the kitchen, in the dark, where anything could happen. "Hey, Kenta! Wait up!"

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

After that show. The audience couldn't contain themselves from laughing after what they had witnessed, especially when Kenta had slapped Kazu. "I didn't... know... Kenta had it in him!" Jeri exclaimed, leaning forward whilst clutching her sides. Rika and Alice did their best in not to let it out much as the others were doing, but it somewhat worked seeing as how what Jeri said was true.

Henry clutched onto the side of the end board, incase of falling off, then said as he started to calm down a little. "To bad Terriermon... is missing THIS! He would... have a field day!"

Takato leaned back into his chair and sounded as if he were more done of the laughs than the others. "Just goes to show... never judge a book, by its cover!" He took in a good breath after it finally came to a stop.

* * *

Ryo had gone to double check the storage room and found that there still was nothing odd about it. He was on his way to the bedroom the guys were previously in, till he turned at the sound of his name, to find that Kazu and Kenta had decided to join him.

"Hey. You two decided to join me, huh? Just hope you left your insanity, downstairs." He looked from one person then the other with a small smile. But the seriousness in their eyes kinda gave him the creeps, as they were now pretty much out of their element of being the goof balls he knew, and kind of got used to before this night had occurred.

Both turned to one another, gestured either one to say it first, but it was eventually Kenta the one to have lost. He gave a sigh at first, then talked to the confused Tamer infront of them. "Listen Ryo. We know you don't believe us about what's happening, but can you maybe, hear us out again?"

This prompted the person to roll his eyes a little at having to hear this topic again. None the less, he said in a way to try and avoid the subject. "Listen, I promise to listen to whatever you have to say tomorrow AFTER we finish with this. Is that, okay with you both?"

Just when Kenta was about to respond, the sound of a door faintly opening got them to slightly jump. It got the two light holders to aim their torches down the small corridor and find that the door to the second room on the left was slowly opening. Kazu felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of this, Kenta pretty much tried to hold back the shaking feel he was getting in both his arms and legs, that nearly dropped his torch.

Ryo may seem brave on the outside, on the in though, he pretty much felt a little nervous. But luckily, or unfortunate for him, he came up with a speculation. "Maybe, there's an open window in there. Plus, it is a bit breezy up here for some reason." That part felt like a fib, seeing as how it felt alright like downstairs. Plus it wasn't that breezy as Ryo said it was, just a little chilly.

So even though they were shaking, to ones that showed it. The trio made their way to the opened door. And found inside, after a muttered argument to whom was going in first, to be the bathroom. That pretty much needed a good washout, and a new mirror, as the one above the mucky basin had some cracks.

They found a small window open above the toilet, but it didn't seem enough to open the door. So while Kenta went to close it, having to hand his torch to Kazu. Ryo went and looked in the mirror at his reflection.

After it was closed Kazu shifted the light round the room, then asked at the look of the state it was in. "When was this place last owned and cleaned?" A small complaint that had gone unanswered by the others. Ryo actually ignored him as he looked a little closer at his reflection, as if there were something wrong with it.

Soon he gave a shrug and thought it was nothing. Then with nothing much to look at in the room, he pretty much left and Kazu decided to have a go. When really he was just pretty much showing off a little. It left Kenta to face palm, being glad that no one aside from themselves were in the room.

Kazu ignored his friends reflection and focused on his own, as he continued with some poses. It came to a finish with his arms folded and a grin on his face. His eyes were closed at the time he said. "That is one, handsome devil." And remained closed when a voice spoke. "Gee, thanks man." The odd thing about it was. It wasn't Kenta's, but his own.

It made the Tamer open his eyes and stare in confusion. Kenta overheard the voice and was in the same state. Chuckling a little nervously, Kazu asked the glass's wearer behind him. "Kenta? Please tell me you learned to mimic my voice perfectly." Only the answer he received was not as he hoped. "I can't do any impersonations to save my life, Kazu."

He was afraid of that. So he had no choice but to keep his eye on his reflection, awaiting for the out of ordinary part to occur. Which followed after a minute of staring. The 'reflection' started off with a soundless sigh of boredom, making Kazu and Kenta freeze in place. The next thing it did was give to them a welcome wave along with a toothy grin, that one got a couple mouths agape and eyes a little widen.

Hands were placed on 'Kazu's' hips at the expressions 'he' received, with a look of insult. Placing a hand beneath 'his' chin, a thought quickly came to 'him' that led to a snap of 'his' fingers.

'He' placed both hands on the sides of his head and when brought in further, the head lengthened both top and bottom, the same with 'his' eyes and mouth. Giving a screamer look that pretty much got a better and funny response when you think about it.

"RYYOOOO!"

It got the other 'Kazu' to point and laugh soundlessly at the freaked out duo. Then came Ryo rushing into the room, saying quickly at one look of his friends. "What happened? Who died!" He looked from one then the other at the terrified looks he was given. The word full response he gained was pretty much gibberish, though the pointed fingers was a good sense of direction on where to look.

The mirror? It looked normal last he looked into it, the same result he got as he gave it another look. A questionable brow was raised to this little... whatever it was he was trying to come up with.

"Sooo, what? You guys scared of your own reflections, now?" He said. Ryo moved himself infront of it since they had made enough room, as if something was going to fly out and attack them.

"We're telling you, Ryo, be careful. Kazu's reflection was doing stuff on its own and it might, do something again." Kenta says, making sure that he was as far back as possible. The same with the person next to him after that little encounter.

Ryo raised his brow yet again, performing a few hand motions as a way of experimentation. He then looked at the other reflections to see that if whatever Kenta had said was true. Only to see that it brought zero results to both his tests and the wait.

He released a sigh that had gone unheard, before, he turned round to face them with his arms folded. "Alright, I'm being patient. But even THAT can go for certain levels. What's the real reason why you had to call me back here?" As he spoke in slight irritation, behind him in the mirror, HIS reflection began to act. 'He' placed both thumbs near 'his' ears and stuck out 'his' tongue, that became longer and began to repeatedly wiggle.

Kazu and Kenta tried to make him turn back round with the way they were pointing their fingers, stammering incoherently. It made Ryo give a confused look, he finally gave in and look back after a roll of his eyes. When he did, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he looked to them again.

For the second act, the reflection made another trick. By covering both eyes with 'his' hands, when moved, they both shot out with red veins and the blue iris' glowed a deeper red. Yet again, they tried to get him to turn around. This time with words that could be understood. "R-Ryo... Turn around... qu-quick." From Kenta who had found his voice, anyway.

To get them to stop, he turned his head halfway with his eyes half closed. To find that his reflection was doing the same thing as he was doing right now. Ryo took in a deep breath whilst his eyes rolled up to the ceiling, before he moved back to look at the two guys that were muttering to one another for some reason.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

They did their best into hold in the laughter that threatened to come out of their mouths at any minute. But it was the next trick that got them to let it all out.

The Ryo reflection came out and expanded from the mirror. It's arms were longer and its hands were bony, whilst its head was bigger and almost as a skull, as if its blood was being drained. Having its eyes and tongue in the same state as before during its last tricks.

All that and Ryo still hadn't noticed. He just stood there and watch as Kazu and Kenta moved frantically, telling him to turn around and words such as that. Eventually, after he shook his head with eyes to the ground, Ryo looked back. But the 'reflection' quickly shot back into the mirror in time to act as the real person 'he' was mimicking.

THAT was what got the five humans to let out the laughter that was contained.

* * *

"WE'RE telling you, your reflection had a mind of its own!" Kazu said loudly, hands out on both his sides. The two tried to convince him once again, but it seemed to have been on deaf ears, as the Digimon King didn't want to listen to any of this anymore. So he decided to give them a demonstration.

"Look, watch this." He got out, before he softly punched the mirror. When moved the one in the mirror had done the same. "See that? If my reflection had a mind of its own, then it would have maybe hit me. Or, I could have perhaps felt HIS fist with mine. Therefore, your both IMAGINING things!"

In a way to end this conversational argument. Ryo made his exit without a second glance on either side. If he had done so, he would have seen his reflection give a smirk and a goodbye wave. 'He' then turned to the duo and gave them a military style salute with two of 'his' fingers before 'he' too made 'his exit', by walking off out of sight to the side. Being quite smug from the looks of the accomplishment it performed.

Kazu looked as if he pretty much gave up the way he sagged forward. "I definitely give up. And nothing, you'll say, will get me to change my mind into convincing him that we're telling the truth this time." Kenta seemed to be the same, but at least there was one thing for sure. "At least he said he'll listen to us after all this is done."

But his friend didn't feel the same way. He muttered that he didn't think so anymore as he made his way out, followed by Kenta that felt a little down right now.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Henry felt pretty much sorry for them and was about to say something. When Jeri had beaten him to it. "Aren't you guys going a bit far? You're pretty much making Kazu and Kenta look insane infront of Ryo, from the looks of it." At the time of saying that, Jeri had stared from one person to the other, then to the last, as if wanting to see the reaction she would get.

"Will tell them tomorrow of what's going on and MAYBE give an apology. For now, sit back and enjoy the show." Rika was the one to say, not having to look away from the screen, nor give an expression.

Takato and Alice just remained silent, as Rika pretty much said what needed to be heard from them all. Henry decided not to give a word of his own and just go with what Rika had said. But he couldn't help himself but to think, how was all this being done to the trio. Well, the duo actually, since Ryo was the only one that hadn't encountered these strange things that were going on in the bakery.

* * *

Once more silence was given to the trio, as they explored what was left upstairs, which has only one room being left to check. But as Ryo reached for the knob of the door. A faint voice was heard from what sounded like inside the room. The sound of it made Ryo freeze half way, and was unsure of what to make of the voice he could barely hear. Was it a recording, a real person, or...?

He shook his head, that didn't go unnoticed by the two behind him that showed a bit of confusion at the time Ryo was taking to open a single door. Unless, he actually heard the same thing as they were.

Eventually the voice stopped, thus it made Akiyama finally open the door. Kazu was about to joke about this, but a nudge from Kenta made him stop there, before something happens that they, mostly he, would regret.

The door was opened and Ryo was the first to slowly enter. The bedroom they entered looked to be a little bigger than the other one, so it turned out to be maybe the room belonging to the husband and wife that lived there before the suicide. Plus, the queen sized bed was a well enough hint.

There was nowhere to hide apart from under the bed. So the question was, where did that voice come from? Ryo checked out the window and the other two looked under the bed, and found no evidence of anyone being in the room. Not even a person, for that matter.

Ryo gave outside a couple seconds more of a look, then said. "I don't get it. Maybe I was just hearing things when I heard that voice." Kenta said as he moved his head from beneath the bed. "Not unless me and Kazu were the same. Since we pretty much heard it, too."

Ryo gave a look to Kenta when he had gotten to his feet, then raised it to get a glimpse of something that passed the door. "Hey!" Then went after what he had saw, not a care at the fact that he made the others jump at his little outburst.

Once he got out, he looked both ways and saw that there was someone walking to the staircase, with a bed sheet over his/her body. "Hold it right there!" He said in a raised voice, getting the person to stop, but not turn to face him.

As Ryo made his way up to the figure, Kazu and Kenta came out to see what was going on and were quite surprised to see that there was another person in the building with them. From the looks of it, he or she looked to be the height of either of their friends that probably set this whole thing up. Ryo may have made that same assumption, since he walked up to the person with a knowing smile on his face.

"Okay, I give on the guessing games. Who is it, Rika or Alice? Cause, I doubt Takato would be smart enough to make all this happen on his own."

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom**_

Takato frowned at the insult on his intelligence. It was thankful that both girls on either side were there to calm him down and to remind him of what was left. Including, the surprise that he hadn't told them about.

Fortunately it worked and he promised them, plus himself, that what was in store would be worth the wait.

* * *

Ryo grabbed the sheet and threw it off to reveal the person underneath, only. Instead of who he expected. It was indeed someone, a girl that was Kazu and Kenta's age, with hair going halfway down her back and colored black. Wearing what looked to be a gray short sleeved dress and black shoes.

The only things wrong with her was not only that she seemed transparent, but also small blue flames began to appear around her head. When she spun round, her whole body erupted and she showed her white blank eyes, her stretched out mouth and fanged yellow teeth. She lets out a shriek that got them to back away and give a yell in fright at the sound, plus sight of her.

Ryo was the one to instruct them to get back into the bedroom, so that was what they did as the girl came forward with her arms out to them. But they made it inside the room and shut the door before she could even make it half way at the speed she was going.

Kazu stumbled to the floor, Kenta laid face up on the bed and Ryo with his hands to the door incase that 'thing' intended to let herself in.

"Who... or what, was that!" Kenta exclaimed, catching his breath back whilst still laid on his back on the bed. Kazu obviously didn't have an answer and neither did Ryo, the two of them tried their best to get their minds back on what just happened.

"I'm not sure. But I think we should wait a bit until she's gone." Ryo suggested, he decided to lean his back against the door, then brought himself down to the floor for a little rest. Kazu was unmoved to say a thing, therefore it counted as an agreement. That, and he laid on the floor with hands at the back of his head.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

The time came to 11:35pm and from the looks of it, their entertainment had managed to fall asleep after all that had happened to them. From the start, the viewers decided to take a break while the three on the screen rested up.

It took 5 more minutes for Jeri to arrive into the room while the others were downstairs. She was there when the three of them were up, wide awake and worked out some kinks in their limbs. "Everyone! They're awake!" Saying it loud enough for the others to hear. It got them to rush into the room shortly afterwards, to see what was happening.

* * *

"Man! That was some rest, despite I slept on the floor." Kazu got out as he stretched his arms in the air. Kenta did the same, so did Ryo before he got to his feet. Then their was the thought that came to them, saying. Is she still out there? That pretty much brought back the feel of nervousness in them.

Ryo took in a deep breath before he made a move for the door knob, one touch of the knob and for some reason it made Kazu want to say something. "Hey Ryo. Before you open the door, can I say something?" Somehow he knew what he wanted to say. So Ryo looked back with a single glare and said in little frustration. "If it's what I think it is, then save it when we're out of here. Cause, now, is not the time." That taken cared of thanks to the silence. Ryo turns it, then slowly opens the door enough for him to peak out, to find that the strange girl was gone.

He made a motion for them to follow, having their lights take a side incase they get a jump from whatever is lurking in the dark as they make their way to the stairs. Along the way down, in a slow stepped way to not draw attention to them. Kenta found time to whisper a question he had that bugged him a little. "Who do you think that girl was? Takato only mentioned a man and a woman living in this place before. Not, a ghost girl!"

Kazu had to make sure that his friends voice was low for precaution. Ryo on the other hand found his voice. "How should we know, Kenta. Maybe you can ask her if we have a second run in."

They made it to the kitchen where their bags were placed since they moved them there. Each of them took out a bottled drink and gulped down some of its contents after they sat down, before getting their priorities straight on whats going on so far. Some time after they had arrived, Kazu and Kenta were the first to have encounters. Kazu seeing that flickered light in a storage room that had no bulb, let alone electricity. Kenta had sworn he saw something pass by the door as they debated on Kazu's vision.

Both, together had a couple of encounters that happened when Ryo left them on their own. One, where they found Ryo beat up and as if dying, but it would seemed a fake or something. As the boys bumped into Ryo, who was completely fine, and the other had vanished when they intended to show the real one.

Second, was the odd mirror encounter. Where both Kazu's and Ryo's reflection acted on their own, except Ryo's ended up getting them in trouble, as if to try and make them look crazy. Which pretty much worked in the end result. Until the encounter the three of them had with that... Whatever that thing was, that perhaps changed Ryo's min on the two.

Drinks being sorted along with their thoughts. The next order of business was to go over on where or if they should go to another room. "Takato said that the woman hung herself in an attic. Did any of you see a way up to it while we were upstairs." The response he received was a double shake of the head, the answer being, an obvious no.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Takato blinked in confusion after he heard that. He was sure there was a way up to the attic when he had the time to take a look around the place. "Um, Takato?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Alice who had called his name.

He looked to see that the pale blond girl had something in her hand. It was a short piece of rope with a wooden ball at the end. It looks like it belonged to one of those pull ropes to open a trap door. All eyes were on it now, as Alice started to explain. "I found it on the floor after me and Rika finished putting up the camera's. I, think it may have been cut." She was right, there was a clean cut at the top end, as if a blade or something sharp was used on it.

Takato took it into his hand then examined it. He then looked at the screen with a raised brow and back to the rope. Wondering how did this end up on the floor.

* * *

5 minutes and the debate came to an end when they couldn't think of a place to go to upstairs since the rooms were searched and the attic was perhaps non-existent. No other encounters were made on them, so it was assumed that whatever was scaring them, may have left.

"We didn't check the living room down here, or maybe that bread room like at Takato's." Kenta suggested. Just as agreements were about to be made, a clattering sound was heard that made them jump in their seats and look to where it had came from. Only to find that it was an empty tin, with no label and it had... fallen from the work top?

Eyes moved to look at one another, with Ryo being the person to ask the question that bugged their minds. "Where exactly, did that tin come from?" When the three pairs of eyes moved back to the tin. It was gone?

"Alright, this is crazy now." Kazu states, his arms raised then brought back down crossed over his chest. The next odd thing that came was the sound of a sack that dropped somewhere, followed by what felt like a powder that occurred close to their right. The lights shone on those positions to find, that the sack was half empty containing flour. The other, the contents that were already lost from the sack, and it looked a bit wet for some reason.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Henry leaned in a little enough to not lose himself on the bed. "Is that... Flour?" Which made Rika and Alice exchange stares from their new seating plan. Then looked at Takato on their right, who had a smile being formed, that gave them questioned looks to the other. Then shrugged as if to say to wait and see I guess.

* * *

"Where the heck..." Kazu was interrupted with what he was about to say, by the sound of a small gust of wind that made him shiver a little. "Anyone know where that open window is for the wind?" Only, there was one small thing about that. There was no window nearby that was opened.

All of a sudden a door was heard somewhere that opened and then slammed closed. It made them jump out of the chairs, then spin round to see if they could at least find any signs of life. The same result being that there were none there like before.

With his hands on the table, Ryo could feel his nerves as if testing him right now, to as if see how long it would take for him to crack after the stuff that has happened so far. He could take little of his comrades insanity and antics, but since he got involved with that 'girl' it has been as if a nerve test for him. He pretty much got a distraction by staring at the remains of what was left of the flour on the table that got Kazu and Kenta to jump at.

Kenta noticed this and wanted to say something, but couldn't find a word to do so. Neither could Kazu, so silence was the only thing they could do right now. Until, it started to... snow? Looks of complete confusion came at the sight of this. Till Kenta took a taste of this, assumed snow. "It's flour?"

It prompted the other two to do the same. This took confusion to new levels, on why the snow was in fact flour. Also questions were asked on where did this wind come from, as it began to blow in the middle of the table and begun to expand in the form of a tornado. It got the three of them to move fast, then watched as the flour got drawn in, turning the windy tornado into a floury version.

Ryo kept his distance, but he felt something had pushed him hard into it, Kazu and Kenta were the same. Both sides met at the table inside the flour tornado, that gained a little added addition. It brought in a couple of sacks, including the one that was now empty AND some of the same empty tins. All this happening got the boys to hold on to something and scream as if their lives depended on it.

Help would come were the thoughts that quickly entered their minds at the same time at the commotion they were making and the noise of this wind. What they thought that may took seconds or minutes, turned out to be instead not a soul to turn up. Unless you count on whatever it was that took form on the table due to the flour.

This one turning out to be a woman in her thirties, with long hair, blank eyes and wearing a sleeved dress that went below her knees just above her bare feet. Since she was made out flour there was no other coloring to her body, thus the outline of her apron was made due to her figure.

Her hair flew about away from her face and bits of flour blew off, adding themselves with the rest in the created winds. Her face being unemotional as she stared at one frighten turned face, then to the others. She held her arms out on both sides and gently says in a hollowed voice to all. "Would you like any help?"

Although the response 'she' had received was terrified screams from all three, that didn't seem to disturb her one bit. Especially when it had gone on a bit long until they got more calm, that may have taken a small bit of time, though.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Lucky for them Takato had the quick sense to turn the volume down incase his parents would hear what was going on. Although it was supposed to be a scary sight, Rika couldn't help but laugh a little at the 'evil plan' they had done. Preferably the recent one that was developed as a surprise. The redhead had to lean on Alice, as the blond did her best to not let it out. "Takato... Is this, the surprise you had in store for them?"

Rika didn't need to look at him for her replied question, she assumed he gave a nod hopefully cause she pretty much found this funny the same as Alice did. Henry thought it the same but did not show it and Jeri felt sorry for the guys. Her eyes kept to the screen in hopes that they would make it out alright.

_**Time later.**_

For Ryo, Kazu and Kenta, time progress' as it should, where they deal with more harmless scares. It left them in quite a state when 2:00am came and it was time to let them out of their confinement. It was a wonder that no one had called the police, either they were busy or no one was around at the time to call them. Never the less, they were more or less alright.

As Takato unlocked and opened the door, it was immediately shot open and three messed up figures ran out in quite a terrified state. But Takato, Rika, Alice, Henry and Jeri, pretty much heard from Ryo's voice. "You win the dare, Takato, just don't put us in there, ever again!" After that, Kazu's voice was made to be known in a pleading tone. "Let's just get the heck away from this place, already!" Then Kenta for last since he was also the last to exit. "I just wanna go home and forget about all this!"

They had flour on parts of their body and dust. Their hair was a mess, or messier for some, and their backpacks were either on their backs or in hand, since they were that desperate to get away from the haunted bakery. It was a sight to behold, that made them all laugh like heck. Rika and Alice used Takato as a support since they were about to drop from all the laughing. While Henry and Jeri couldn't help themselves, even to the point of Henry having a hold on the girl as she nearly stumbled.

The laughter soon calmed down and all was a bit quiet between them. Rika leans her head on Takato's shoulder and decides to give her gogglehead a small peck to the cheek to his slight surprise, that made him look at her for a reason. "I thought you might like a reward for your devious little plan."

Alice thought the same as she positioned her head the same way and did the same as Rika, after she had gotten his attention. They either forgot about the two behind them, or didn't even care. Henry clearing his throat though got some attention and it seemed to have made the three of them blush at the display that was showed. The same display that gave Jeri a smile at the thought of how cute it was.

"Okay, Takato. Since your fun is over, start talking. How did all this stuff happen?" Henry asks, a thumb was pointed inside at the slight mess that could be made out from in the dark, plus the floury footprints heading for the exit. For this, Takato nervously chuckled at the thought of how much trouble he was in for not keeping his promise. His eyes were practically glued to the true horror of his angered parents for when they find out.

Rika and Alice hung onto an arm of his, a precaution for incase he intends to leave and have them explain. Or, they just wanted an excuse to hold his arm, either way, he began to explain after Rika got him out of it.

They turned to face Henry and Jeri for the small tale to be told. But first...

"Okay, you guys! Fun's over, you can come out, now!" the goggle wearer called out to no one in particular in the duos eyes. Until they heard a couple of ghoulish sounds of laughter and two figures materialized behind the ones responsible for tonights entertainment.

Henry gave a couple of blinks at the sight of the true perpetrators for scaring their friends. "Digimon? You had Digimon, scare, our friends?" He asked as calm as he could, if it weren't for the girls hand beside him, placed on his shoulder.

"The perfect Digimon for the job. Bakemon." Alice said at first. Takato then took over. "And these two were around at the right place, at the right time to help us for this." The two spoke of Bakemon felt a little embarrassed at the compliments they were getting, that it had given a slight red tinge and the right one to scratch the back of his head.

The left one was the one to speak for the both of them. "It was our pleasure, you said we were going to have a lot of fun if we took part, and you were right." He placed both claw like hands on his 'stomach' to let out a laugh. "Yeah. We never had this much fun in a long time, so thanks for including us." His partner said in gratitude to the trio.

"Where did you find them, anyway?" Jeri's turn to ask in confusion. Rika had chose to answer that one. "It was on that day when Gogglehead spoke of his plan in the park. Then we found these guys and made some alterations to fit them in. Halloween is pretty much one of their fun times to come to the Real World and play around, pretty much like a certain imp and bunny we know."

"Hope you liked the surprise despite a couple of fumbles. Like that tin, that was my bros fault. He nearly choked and one got away." The left one glared at his partner in crime and pointed out his own fault. "At least I didn't add in the small shower because you nearly sneezed and lost, half that flour!" Pointing a single accused finger at the other, making him move a bit with an arm slightly raised.

But Takato decided to end the little argument. "Easy you two. The jobs done and we all had a heck of a laugh out of this, right?" Both stared at him then to the ground and gave a quiet but agreeable. "Right." It pretty much put a smile on Takato's face, that soon changed to one of nervousness at the reminder of the state on the inside.

Noticing the look, Henry spoke up at the perhaps possibility of this reaction. "Worried about what your parents might think about the mess in there." The quiet answer, plus the flinch answered that, as it may have come to mind on what punishment may befall upon the gogglehead. Lucky for Takato he had some help from the Bakemon. "No problem. We can clear that up and make it look good as new, like nothing happened."

Pleased with that Takato lets out a sigh and was about to thank them, when he remembered something. He reached into his pocket after Rika had let go, and took out the item that Alice had shown him and the others. He then showed it to the two champion leveled ghosts. "Did either of you cut this off somewhere upstairs? Maybe, before or during Rika and Alice setting up the cameras?"

Both studied it a little closely just by a look. The left one spoke whilst he scratched the back of his head. "Doesn't ring a bell in, my head." Followed by the other. "Don't remember cutting a thing, except for opening those sacks." It was now a puzzle to him as he pocketed the item. Till Rika pointed out jokingly that maybe the place WAS haunted.

It got a chuckle from almost everyone. Takato bravely placed an arm round her shoulder, then said with a smile. "I guess will never know. Come on, it's really late, so you can either sleepover or take a cab home."

Rika and Alice didn't mind, but Henry and Jeri promised to be home. Though, they may have to have a talk with their parents on what was going on, exactly, to make them stay out this long. So Henry offered to escort and help as best he could with her parents, though a little lying may be in order for this.

Takato and the girls, mostly Takato, remembered to thank the Bakemon once more before they left them. One of them replied with a wave of a hand. "If you're doing this again, next year, seek us out if you want help again!" Before the two ghost brothers made their way in to clean up.

...

Unaware of the goings on upstairs. Where if a person went up there, they could feel the temperature had dropped a little than it was. Seconds later a hatch could be seen opening from the ceiling half way and a ladder slowly slid down to the floor.

Creaks from the wooden steps were heard, then what sounded like a pair of feet. All was quiet for a couple seconds, when the sounds were heard faintly again. Making their way towards the camera that was at the end of the corridor, hung up and not seen by the naked eye due to the darkness. But it seems, whatever was there, knows of its presence.

_**Matsuki Bakery- Takato's bedroom.**_

Nobody was in the bedroom when the screen was showing all the camera screens. And one in particular seemed to be getting some interference for some reason. It lost the picture a couple of times, the same with the focus. When it cleared up, though, there was an image of a young woman, perhaps in her early thirties, with her hair tied in a bun.

She looked straight at the camera, her hands cupped at her front, a look as if she had her heart broken. Yet, for some reason she gave a short bow to whomever was watching. Until the interference came back and she was gone when it had cleared, she was gone with no trace, and the ladder was back up with the hatch closed once again.

* * *

As Takato and the girls were nearly to the bakery, the single male of the group had one last question for the early morning. "I forgot to ask, Alice, where did you get the idea for the story for me to give to them?" They stopped walking, for both pair of eyes to be on the blond girl who was to give an answer. "Actually, I heard about it way back, but forgot where the place was. So I thought it may have been a good idea for it to be used as a means to get them more interested for the plan to work."

Alice suddenly felt Takato's arm round her waist, gently being pushed onward. "And it all turned out great in the end. Right, Rika?" The response was a good short laugh from the Digimon Queen herself. "One that I don't intend to forget, for the rest of my life." Before they came to the sight of the bakery they all know and rather favor than the one that had been used for the source of their entertainment.

All unaware of the events that transpired a short time ago while they were gone. Because on Halloween, the unnatural things intend to happen on this very day, and if you're lucky. You too may have a horrifying event you might never forget, or a chance to even survive from.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE! MUWWAAAH! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!**_

* * *

Review what you think as it took all of yesterday to check this, including the night and it took my week off to completely finish it, 2 weeks ago.

More importantly though. Lets give a hand to my allied partner DarkPaladinmon for his/her ideas that were featured in this chapter, also parts that were in the previous one. I'm not the type to take full credit for the scary scenes made in this, so it is fair, after all.


	6. Christmas Special Pt1

_**Disclaimer:The show and characters used in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

It is Christmas and I give to you all a fic gift that is a 3 part special. My author ally for this is I'm Yu, and this was suppose to be a one chapter, but lengths came, therefore... you get the picture. The ideas were made months ago and all my fics had to be put on hold until I got this done, so I hope you like them.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers.**_

_**The Changed Tamer**_

_**The **__**Christmas **__**Special.**_

Twas the night before Christmas and almost all was a slumber in the now quiet city, not a sound was heard, not even from a certain playful creature. But in the residence of the Matsuki's things were pretty much lively.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Whined a little girl by the name of Amelia Matsuki, jumping on her pink quilted bed in her darker colored version pajama's. Her father stood infront of her with his arms folded, slowly shaking his head. Soon to stare at the nodded head of her brother who sat on the bed, wearing a blue version of pajama top and trousers.

"Come on kids. Don't you want to see what Santa will bring you when you wake up?" He asked politely, watching the two not give in with the looks on their faces. Hikaru was the one that spoke for the two, just when Kalamon bounded into the room with a cute red bow around her neck, having on a cute smile in liking it.

"But we're not tired, Dad! Can't we stay up just a little more?" A begged tone quite evident in his sons voice, even Amelia stopped her bouncing to do the same by giving the look that would make anyone give in. Sighing whilst he scratched the side of his head, doing his best to avoid the pleaded looks of his children. Takato had to think of something to make them go to sleep.

Kalamon stared at each of the humans in the room, staying on Takato longer to see what he would do. Till suddenly he snaps his fingers with a raised head at the thought that came to him. "How about a story to help?" He gained questionable looks from the two, even a slight tilt from Kalamon.

"A story, now? Come on, Dad, I thought you wanted us in bed." Amelia said to her father, not long dropped herself with her legs crossed in a sitting. Hikaru merely swung his legs back and forth, rather curious on what it may be they were going to be listening to.

With a chuckle Takato ushered them to make room as he took a seat in between, with Kalamon joining them by Amelia's side. "Well, as I recall you didn't want to, so I'm hoping this story would help. Now do you want to hear it?" He looked from one pair of eyes to the other, then the last. Each one soon gave an okay of a nod.

"Lets see... How about I tell you all about the first time me and your mothers spent Christmas together, or rather. How we ended up saving the holidays in the Digital World from a wicked Digimon that wished to cause trouble..."

_**Story **__**Begins:**_

_**The Christmas Special.**_

_**The Night of Santamon. **_

_**Part 1**_

The city of Shinjuku was blanketed by snow, the schools were out for the holidays, people were enjoying their time off work to spend time with their families. Carolers were singing and children were playing, having as much fun as they could in the snow, even Santa's were out collecting for the poor and the needy.

But as this goes on, the Tamers and Digimon were in the same boat to enjoy their time as long as they could. Because for a few certain members, they're to take a sudden adventure to the world that they are familiar with for some.

"Are you sure Rika will accept this, Takato?" Alice asked, looking down at the wrapped gift in her hand for a certain redheaded Tamer. She wore black boots, trousers, a warm dark blue coat and gray scarf around her neck, plus gray gloves.

"I'm sure Rika will like whatever we got her, we both picked it after all. Since she doesn't like girl type of things, I think she might change her mind on this one." Takato said in reassurance. Wearing blue jeans, also boots for parts of the slippery ground, a dark blue coat and yellow scarf with a hood and red gloves.

The two just picked up there present for the Digimon Queen and were on their way to see her. It was going to be their first Christmas together as, well, whatever you like to call their relationship where a guy has two girlfriends. Walking behind them with an awed expression at the slow snowflakes dropped from the sky, was the red saurian known as Guilmon.

Takato and Alice were a little busy to notice the Digimon's little interest. "Stop thinking negative, Alice. Believe me, Rika's gonna love it, so you don't have to worry." He says to reassure the young blond. Who now looked like she was sorry for being, like Takato had said, negative. "Sorry. It's just that... I want Rika to accept this, and with the way she acts around stuff like 'this' it makes me a bit unsure."

For that Takato wraps an arm round her shoulder, that got her to turn her head to face him. He gave a smile that was used to calm her and to believe in the goggle wearing Tamer. "Trust me when I say this, it will be alright." He furthered beliefs by giving Alice a peck to the cheek. For some reason when he does that, it's like her worries are almost forgotten. That, and it brings a faint blush to her pale skin and she tries to avoid the young mans gaze so that he wouldn't see it.

Guilmon was still confused at this human action and thought Alice wasn't maybe feeling well. But he kept himself quiet for once and waited to see if something else would happen to make him say a word of it.

...

Rika was actually out of the house and pretty much unsuspectingly closed in on the trio, not looking happy from the scowled features that was aimed at the snow infront of her. She has on her regular clothes, just with her dark blue coat and yellow scarf.

Yet again her mother was called away on another modeling job for Christmas and like last time, her grandma was going along and there wasn't time to get her a ticket because of the schedule that was already made that couldn't be changed, even with Rumiko's say so.

At first she was going to decline the job, but Rika says for her to go for it anyway. Since this was how it went like last year and the year before that, the young redhead pretty much grew used to it. Even though it was accepted, the two older women couldn't help but feel bad on leaving Rika alone, and close to Christmas day, too.

While this happened when she was with Ryo, she paid nothing to it and kept to herself. This year though was different. She didn't suspect the people in her current relationship to give her a present, or rather, she didn't expect a run in with them at all until maybe later on during the day.

"Hey, Rika!" The sound of the Goggleheads voice made the redhead snap out of her thoughts, then looked across the road and found it indeed belonged to Takato, who was with Alice and Guilmon. Rika also noticed the present the pale blond held in her hand and thoughts came to her on who she may give it to, as the thought of it being her was unlikely.

Once the three made it across, it was Alice the one to ask her. "Shouldn't you be with your mother and grandmother at this time?" That got Rika silent and avoid their eyes, giving a short glare to the pavement. This reaction pretty much meant one thing when it came to 'this' Tamers family, and that would be that. Her mother was busy.

Takato looks at Alice, who'd done the same, both moved their heads back to the Digimon Queen and Takato was the one to voice it out. "Your mother's busy on Christmas again, isn't she?" They received no verbal response and waited a bit, only for Rika to walk away with hands in her pockets.

Takato, not wanting to see her like this, decided to do something like the good guy that he was. He went up to Rika and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. "Hold on Rika, don't go, we want to give you something." It got said person to turn her head and saw that Alice came closer, her hand was out that held the wrapped gift. It was an unexpected thing that she did not see coming.

Rika was unsure on how to react to this, deep inside she was saddened at the fact that the remainder of her family had to go away, even though she insisted it. But there was a part of her that wanted to show how surprised she was at the gift the two wanted to give to her.

She ignored the last feeling and just kept to her usual self and said. "Keep it, I'm not in the Christmas kind of mood right now." About to walk off again, till Takato got infront and blocked her way. He attempted to try again, adding in a different tactic. "Then how about you join me, Alice and Guilmon over at the bakery for Christmas? Alice thought it may get lonely with just her and her grandpa, so I asked my parents and they said it was alright. I also mentioned if it were alright for you and your folks to come over to join us, and they said it was no trouble."

Rika hid the touchy feeling once more at the Goggleheads kindness towards her. Whenever she was down or mad, she could pretty much count on him to snap her out of it before she intends to do some harm.

Before she could respond to Takato's offer, a certain yellow humanoid fox made her appearance on her Tamers right, pretty much giving Takato a slight jump and Guilmon a happy expression at Renamon's arrival. But whenever she should arrive it normally meant either something wrong, or that she had something to say. "Rika, I believe I sense something that isn't right."

Normally Renamon's senses are quite accurate when it comes to Digimon or anything that is out of the ordinary. But when something like this is said then it shouldn't go unasked. "What do you mean, Renamon? Is it a Digimon or something else?"

The kitsune couldn't give a proper answer as she wasn't sure what it felt like right now. "I'm uncertain, but it is different than what I normally feel when it is a Digimon. It feels..." Before she could finish, her answer probably came with what happened next.

Snow began to fall fast, but only around them, creating a small tornado with them inside. People that saw this kept their distance and wondered what was happening, until the tornado in question exploded into a burst, with the ones inside nowhere to be seen.

_**Digital World: Unknown area.**_

It was the Digital World judging by the sky, and like the Real World, it was night. But in the place that the 5 of them appeared in, it was like a winter wonderland. Snow covered the lands for miles, including the healthy tree's as there was a forest of them and in the center was a town.

A town that was made specifically for the Christmas holidays with the way the houses were decorated and made. The buildings had hung up lights and such, then there was the snowy white Christmas tree that was in the middle of the town and slightly bigger than the others in the forest.

On Christmas eve in this town, a star is to be put on top of the tree and when the day comes it would let off a dazzling light that could radiate the place as the stars light could perform healing miracles to those that are hurt or sick. Unfortunately for this year, actually for more than just this. Something had occurred that made the sky turn from clear to make the snow shine during the day, to cloudy on both the day and the night.

Where instead of a crystal shined star placed on the tree, nothing was there to shine at all except for the empty star itself and the decorations that didn't seem to liven the Digimon that reside there. They were in a state of depression, as this had gone on for three years now. Bringing to the town no such happiness, but deep depression because of the loss' they've suffered through a virus that could strike anyone, mostly the young ones in the past.

No matter what they try nothing works to vanquish this invisible force, except for maybe the light from the crystal star. Only the problem was to fix whatever was wrong that stopped the light to shine through. To their knowledge, only one Digimon may know of a way, and it was the one that gave them the crystal. A Digimon by the name of, Santamon.

...

Somewhere in the dark forest that is close to the village, a light bathed a small part of it and the 5 of them appeared face down on the snow covered ground.

Rika had been the first to raise her head and shake it at the feel of the cold frozen rain on her. As she rose to her feet, the others started to do the same to gain their senses and start to rise from where they were.

Alice looks round at the tree's that she could make out and asks everyone, more out of confusion than curiosity since they were in a city last time she remembered, not a forest. "Does anyone have any idea on how we got here?" She then noticed that she still had the gift in her hand, so she places it inside her coat pocket just in case.

"Got to do with whatever made that little snow display, at least that's what I remember, anyway." Rika states, her eyes aimed to the sky with a displeased frown at the clouds that covered her view.

A short time after the condition of where they maybe was settled, they came to the decision to find help. That was why they walked and attempted to search for any sign of life, Renamon even took the higher route to see if she could spot anything from there. So far they found nothing, not a soul in this now assumed empty forest.

Until Guilmon raised his snout as high as he could, apparently getting a scent it would seem. That only meant that there was a chance that there was life after all it would seem. "What are you getting, boy?" His Tamer asks. His and everyones eyes, including Renamon from the tree she looked down from, watched as the red saurian turns in separate directions to distinguish where the smell came from exactly.

"I smell a Digimon... Right there!" He finally came to a stop, a single claw pointed to their right. Only no one was there but the darkest shadows. All eyes, but Renamons, looked from there to the pointer, questioned on what he was exactly pointing at.

"I think that nose of yours has frost bite, cause there's nothing there!" Rika said, with a cross look and arms folded. Alice wanted to believe the red Digimon, but she wasn't sure right now. Takato on the other hand believed him, since Guilmons nose hadn't failed when it came to sniffing out Digimon... or mostly food for that matter.

Renamon knew also that Guilmon wouldn't lie like that and just give some random direction, so she decided to give him a little hand. She focused her senses and blocked out the conversation below since they weren't relevant for this. Her eyes were closed and ears twitched, in an attempt to pick up anything that could help her companion out.

Suddenly she caught a sound, causing her ears to perk up and eyes to snap open, before she leaps out of the tree and at whatever it was she picked up.

The four heard Renamon shoot out of the tree, as some of the snow came off it, and in mere seconds heard what sounded like a cry that got them to turn heads.

She held a strong grip on what looked to be a Digimon that was a humanoid ice blue chameleon. It had a short curled up tail, short dark blue ridges that went from the base of its neck to its tail bone. Its feet and hands were webbed and three small pod like fingers and toes, the head was more of the creature it took after with yellow eyeballs and green iris'.

He/she struggled to break free as Renamon held it against the tree. It wasn't the strong type from the looks of its skinny build, so it couldn't even budge the arm. "Pl-Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to sneak up on you all. But I was sent to find some herbs, when I spotted you and... assumed you maybe dangerous!"

It spoke in a nervous male voice, even to the point of slightly shaking due to the kitsunes glare. Renamon eyed him, then to the small sack that dropped after she grabbed him.

Takato and the others made their way over quickly before Renamon decided to hurt him. Guilmon took the time to say. "See! I told you I smelt a Digimon, and I was, right!" Now happy that he had evidence to prove that he was correct from the start.

Takato gave him a smile as Alice patted his head, to Guilmons delight at the praise he received. "Good work, Guilmon. You should thank Renamon, also for helping you."

Guilmon nods in agreement and had done so, only to receive a nod afterwards as the humanoid fox kept a steady eye on her captive. Rika took the liberty to look up the guys data before they moved onto the Q&A's.

"IceChameomon, Rookie level. Special attack: Snow Bombarder and Arctic Sphere." With a name given, she pockets the Digivice and says in a stoic tone when she said. "No real threat from the looks and the data, so he's pretty much harmless. Renamon." At that, IceChameomon was released and dropped to the soft ground, attempting to take a breather from that.

Once done he got to his feet with a bit of a slouch, pretty much to being a bit taller than Guilmon when it came to compare. Dusting himself off, he then went and grabbed the sack to check to see if the contents were safe, to his relief they were unharmed.

They hear him sigh and saw the relieved look on his face, that it made Rika ask out of all of them. "What's in the bag to make you so relaxed?" The Digimon protectively held it close incase any of them were un-trust worthy as he answers. "The healers, they wanted me to get these herbs for the sick Digimon back home. I knew where they grew and was the only one available to get them."

Alice looks round and realizes that snow pretty much covered almost everything that was green around them, and that you could barely tell what tree had what growing off of whatever, apart from the fruit after closer inspection.

"How can you tell there is anything growing? Do you know the forest that well?" She asks, a brow raised at the thought of it. IceChameomon nods his head, about to make his leave. But Takato held out an arm and said. "Hold on! Do you perhaps, maybe know someone that could help us? You see, we're not from around here and, we really need to get home right now because..."

But the Digimon interrupted after a quick response. "Things like that you would need the Ice Sages help, she lives in my town. If you want I can take you to her."

The five gave no argument and agreed to follow, since the lizard Digimon had more knowledge of this place than them as he said. So they went by his word and followed behind, hopefully to find someone that could indeed help them.

* * *

Their footsteps through the snow were practically the only thing that could be heard from the quiet state of the village. You look around and you could see Digimon, but not the cheery or happy kind, more like depressed and grim.

Suddenly it dawned on them on where exactly they landed in, it was somewhere in the Digital World. It gave them little more to question about now.

An Icemon helped another that didn't seem too well from the looks of it, heading for a building that looked to be a hospital with the red cross. It only had two floors on the upstairs and it didn't look much because of the condition it was in, but as long as it was a place for healing, I guess it would be acceptable for the towns people.

"She should be in that hospital over there." IceChameomon said, pointing to the building they were heading for. While the others looked round at the buildings they pass, they spotted a Frigimon that was feeding some SnowBotamon. Then to a couple of Mojyamon that were fixing a house, what looked to be a weak structure to be standing.

Despite the gloomy looks of the place, it was the sound from some playful children that livened things even just for a bit. And judging from the conditions of things here, they could do with it and a lot more.

...

The staff worked as best they could to help whomever they could, even going to lengths in using the long seats as beds on the ground floor and any other suitable room in the place. They may have beds, but not enough for everyone.

The two Icemon came in first before IceChameomon and the others from behind. A female Digimon came up to the poor Icemon that was helped. She looked like a Lilymon, but her dress was that of a nurses version. Her wings weren't in place, but her boots were colored white like her uniform with a red cross on it, the same on the side of her same colored warmers on her arms. Her helmet was white with the hospital cross infront of it. She had light gray skin, and her hair was smooth and dark gray unlike her vine thorned style.

"Oh my. Come this way." She kindly said, helping the Digimon to a chair that was free as it looked like he was about to collapse. Takato, Rika, Alice, even Guilmon and Renamon were surprised at the number of Digimon that looked sick and/or injured. IceChameomon looked sad at the sight but went up to the front desk where the same kind of nurse looked for something in a hurry.

"I got the herbs she wanted." He said, before he placed the sack on the counter. The nurse looks quickly, giving a relieved look at what and who it was. "Thank you. We're nearly running out of these herbs and, as you can see, we're too busy to get any ourselves."

IceChameomon gave an understood nod, he even gave a sad smile at the patients he could hear coughing and the sounds of either their unpleasant moans. "I understand, anytime. Oh, while I remember... Is Koorimon here? I have some... actually, I don't know what a few of them are, but they need help that she maybe able to give."

The nurse gave an apologetic look as she took the sack into her hands. "Sorry, IceChameomon. But to tell you the truth, Koorimon has been in her office for some time, now. And she knows how busy we are, so I don't get what she's doing."

The chameleon Digimon gave a confused look. With all these patients to look at, this was kind of strange for the Ice Sage to not be around at this time. So the next question came as soon as it entered his mind. "How long has she been in there?"

The nurse known as Nuramon shrugs as she places the herbs from the sack onto a tray. "I don't exactly know, but I assume it may have been almost an hour. She for some reason took some things and locked the door of her office."

As the two continued their talk, Takato and the others could only stare round with looks of concern, as well as they can be shown that is. Their eyes were on Digimon that didn't have the strength to even stand on their own feet, even sweat for those that could show that they could.

"How are all these Digimon sick?" Alice asked, her eyes on a Nuramon that attempted to feed a SnowAgumon some medicine. It was rather hopeful that one of the nurses would've heard her, since all they could rely on are their guess'.

"Must be something like a Digital bug, or a virus that's maybe affecting them." Takato said, his sights on a Nuramon that cared for an elderly Babamon at the time. Fortunately for the group a Nuramon heard their question and came up to shed some light on what was going on. "You don't know? Other parts of this area are affected by this epidemic, so it shouldn't be new to those that have stayed long enough."

Rika decided to give a straight answer in her own, subtle way. "Yeah, well, we're not from around here, not even from this world. So tell us what happened to all these Digimon already." Pretty subtle, in a Rika fashion.

Nuramon felt for some reason a little nervous of the redhead, while the other two humans pretty much gave Rika a small forced laugh or smile at the Digimon Queen. Fortunately for them, Nuramon was still gracious enough to give them the information they needed.

"I believe that this would be the third year that this virus has remained to cause nothing but death and depression for our home. We don't know where it originated from, but a cure isn't found for it at all, no matter what is tried."

Eyes widened at this, a virus that was around for three years now? Normally a cure was found way before then, but then again. This was the Digital World, and there's no telling what can occur and how long it may take to fix if there problems to be made.

"A virus did all this? That's horrible. Do you at least know if it were a Digimon that may have caused it?" Alice asked, complete and utter worry was plastered to her features at the sight of all these Digimon being taken ill by the same thing. She was not alone, as her companions had shown the same emotion to them.

Nuramon gave a downcast look to the floor. "It is the same answer as the origin. The town did attempt to find the culprit the month when things began to get worse. Unfortunately, the end result for some of them were..."

The silence that came was evident enough on what happened and it made them not want to hear the rest of her tale. Not wanting for her to finish, Takato was the one to voice out for her not to do so. "It's okay. You don't have to finish, we get the idea, and we're sorry for your loss."

She gave to them a smile of appreciation and gestured for them to follow her to find a place for them to sit and rest from their walk. As they pass the desk they could hear the conversation that still went on between the two.

"What do you mean, she attempted it again? I thought Koorimon promised not to foresee where the cause was made." IceChameomon said, low enough for themselves to not get attention.

The Nuramon behind the desk looked apologetic. "We know, I was the one that reminded her. But right now things are worse than they were before. Koorimon said that if we don't sort this out the remainder of this year, then there won't be a populace left in this town. Three of our doctors and a couple of nurses have started to show symptoms and the children..."

She stopped as she and IceChameomon found that they had listeners, so they decided to keep themselves quiet until they were gone. The nurse that led them did just that to her companions gratefulness.

...

They ended up using the staffroom of the hospital after they gained permission. Sitting at a table on the left of the room that held the adequate things needed, including a couple of sets of storage lockers next to a board that held staff needed information.

"Here you go." Nuramon kindly said, getting their attention as she placed a tray with cups of green tea on it for everyone, apparently having a big enough size for Guilmon somehow. As they took in the contents. It was Rika to ask a curious question after she puts her cup down.

"This Koorimon. Is she the Ice Sage that overgrown lizard told us about?" She sounded quite rude, even in this time of problems worth. It made Alice, who sat next to her, nudge Rika in the side lightly. "Rika, be nice right now. These Digimon are doing their best to help the sick and, they don't want negative comments."

Whilst the redhead shifted a small glare to the pale blond, Takato intended to intervene by saying from opposite Rika. "IceChameomon said that the Ice Sage might know how to get us home. You see, somehow we got here after this strange tornado of snow got us and, well... We don't pretty much have much to tell, actually, but that's how we ended up in the forest."

Nuramon held the tray close, thinking as best she could on what may have occurred for that. Nothing came to mind, so she gave a downcast shake of her head. "I'm sorry. But maybe Koorimon would be the possible choice like IceChameomon suggested, she's smart when it comes to many things when it is to do with knowledge."

After a little talk between them they came to the decision of seeing this Koorimon and want to hear what she has to say. So before one of them could ask Nuramon if they could see her, another one bursts through the door, as if looking for someone.

"Where's Doctor Vademon? We need his help, immediately!" Her voice was full of worry that it made her fellow nurse ask after all eyes and ears were on her. "I believe he is in treatment room two, why? What's happened?"

The nurse ignores the other occupants in the room, as she was quite busy right now to care on why there were non staff members in the room, when there were other matters to deal with. "It's Koorimon, she's been found collapsed in her office. We need Doctor Vademon to check on her, right now!"

With that and nothing else to be said. The frantic nurse Digimon made her way out of the room, probably off to wherever treatment room two was. It got the Nuramon that was with them to place the tray on the table and quickly bow to them. "Excuse me, but I must see to this." Before she had made her leave also.

All Takato, Rika, Alice, Renamon and Guilmon could do was watch and wonder again on what was going on. A debate on this wasn't needed, so they pretty much finished their drinks and went off in search for someone to explain.

...

Not long passed and a Vademon wearing a white doctors coat and stethoscope came out through the doors of one of the rooms that was managed to be empty at the time. He had a relieved look on his face after he checked the person inside, then opened his eyes to the two Nuramon and same IceChameomon infront of him.

"I'm pleased to say that Koorimon is merely exhausted after whatever spell she had done, and it must have taken a lot out of her. Though, it is a mystery on how that should happen, since it must have been quite a powerful one to make her that tired."

Though it were a mystery, the three of them couldn't help but give a sigh of relief at the fact that the Ice Sage will be alright. "Now, if you excuse me, I must take care of some of my patients. You may see her if you wish, but try not to be long so she could rest for a while."

The doctor walks off and the three were left to enter the room, not paying attention to the hospitals well enough guests.

Laying in bed and staring out the window with a glare from her light blue eyes, was an unhappy Ice Sage. She looked human wearing Taomon like clothes, but her dark blue pants were made to fit well to her figure and so that she could wear the white heeled boots that were placed on the side of the bed. Unlike Taomon, this attire came without a hat so that her long plain blue hair could be free and the Yin Yang symbols were replaced with the light blue symbol of ice.

_(Can't be asked to think, so think of the symbol of ice from Digimon Frontier.)_

The color of her clothes matched the snowy weather that was to come, even the yellow parts that were the same as the symbol, plus the shorter sleeves.

"Umm, Lady Koorimon? May we come in, please?" The kind voice of one of the nurses was enough to break the woman out of her bad mood, whatever it was, and turn her head to get a look at her visitors.

She gives a warm, yet tired smile, showing how exhausted she was to them. "Hello there. Sorry you have to see me like this, I take it you were worried." She almost gave a giggle at the shy expressions and the slight avoidance of their eyes.

IceChameomon rubs the back of his head with it turned, he responded to her. "Yes, we were. But we are just glad to hear that you were infact tired and not succumbing to the virus."

"I see, don't want the likes of me to get infected until after I find the cure. Is that the right way to put it, IceChameomon?" The chameleon began to sputter his words as he attempted to make himself clear. It got the occupants in the room to give a good hearted laugh.

Koorimon came to a stop after she sensed the unknowns outside the door, making her look at one of her visitors then to the other. "Anyone care to explain on who our other guests are." They stood confused, until the reminder came to the two that knew more about this.

"I know you're there. You may come in if you wish." The sage spoke out, in a calm instead of a unhappy tone, that came as a somewhat unexpected response for them to hear. It was heard as the door slowly opens and Takato entered first, followed by the others, remembering to leave their coats, gloves and scarfs in the staff room since the hospital was warm enough.

Alice had on a black jumper, Takato with a longer sleeved version of his old hoodie and white shirt underneath and Rika pretty much had her full heart t-shirt. Renamon made sure that Guilmon didn't go off and raid the cafeteria, so that was why she remained on the side of the now closed door.

Koorimon looked surprised at the ones whom entered, as if she recognizes them. Mostly only four of them and, it didn't go unnoticed from the three Digimon that arrived there first, being one of the Nuramon to ask with a tilt of her head. "Is there something wrong, Lady Koorimon?"

Her surprise diminished to a simple smile, eyes closed and a pleased feeling overcame her within her mind. "I'm fine, just surprised, that's all. I never would have thought that I would come face to face with the ones that saved the Digital World from the destructive D-Reaper."

It made the three Digimon quite speechless, since they heard tales of certain humans and Digimon that took on the dangerous being that wanted to delete their world, they didn't expect them to be the ones in the same room as them. It was quite a surprise indeed.

Their recent visitors however were quite puzzled on how she knew they, except for Alice, had been the ones to save NOT only the Digital World, but also their own. It didn't go unnoticed by Koorimon, since she decided to explain into detail. "Being one of the sages of the elements, I hold knowledge and skill into this kind of thing. Especially when it came to finding out about the ones that vanquished the threat that plagued both worlds as I recall."

Throughout the rest of this they introduced themselves and it was IceChameomon who explained to Koorimon their problem, then to the part where maybe she could help them return home. Unfortunately, the look she gave to them didn't seem to be one of good fortune.

"I'm sorry, but with the virus around this area, I may not be able to send you home without taking 'it' along with you and have it slowly infect the human world. As for how you came here, it is quite a mystery too. Maybe whatever happened to affect my spell must have brought you here as well, quite intriguing infact."

She seemed more interested in the problem with this spell she was talking about, that she may have zoned out a little bit. It caused the Nuramon who stood on the left of the sages bed to give an awkward chuckle, along with her comrade on the opposite side. It was as if the woman was in a statue like pose, as all eyes were on her, the rest shown to be a little confused since the nurses only had the answer for this.

"Lady Koorimon... She pretty much loves a good puzzle from time to time, but I don't think now's the right time. Don't you think, Ma'am?"

The question got the woman in bed to snap out of it, she scratches the back of her head as she apologizes, before getting back to the topic at hand. "Sorry, about that. Now, as I was about to say. There is a way to rid this virus and with it, I may send you back without worries. But to do this, can I ask of you for your cooperation in what I am about to ask of you to do?"

Takato and Alice sat on the chairs, while Rika was on the armrest on Takato's right. Renamon remained where she was, thinking that it would be the humans decision and that she would go along with whatever Rika decides on, Guilmon simply sat on the floor next to her, his ears listened in to whatever he could.

If it were to help get themselves home, they didn't pretty much have a choice if they were to make it home on time for most people. So they went into a short debate over it before they agreed to whatever task they were to be given.

Koorimon breathes in a relief at their option, folding her hands on her lap. Her eyes closed as she spoke out what needs to be done. "I would like for you brave Tamers... to seek out within the deepest part of the forest. The Digimon known to us all, as Santamon."

The two Nuramon stood in surprise, widen eyes moved from the humans to the sage. IceChameomon stood pretty much the same by the window, looking at the sage also, unable to find anything to say to her.

Guilmon tilts his head at the name, as it almost sounded familiar to a story Takato told last Christmas. Renamon remained with a single brow raised, since she hadn't even heard of a Digimon that possess' such a name.

The humans on the other hand were quite baffled to hear the name of what was to be a fictional character in their world, but here in this one, it seems to be the same only real from the sound of there no detection to it being a joke.

The room remained stone quiet, not even to pay attention outside as snow slowly begun to drop one by one, till a shower of it slowly came to be from the unhealthy look in the sky. As if to ask for help as well, seeing as how things did not seem to bode well even more in this area of the Digital World.

And if the Tamers don't help, who knows what number of lives would be lost from this illness that sweeps the place and further on to the end of this year and maybe perhaps more.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	7. Christmas Special Pt2

_**Disclaimer:The show and characters used in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

Here we go with the second part of the Rukatolice fic The Changed Tamer: Christmas Special.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers.**_

_**The Changed Tamer**_

_**The Christmas Special.**_

_**The Night of Santamon.**_

_**Part 2**_

Even though they intended to make this quick as possible, the Tamers packed a single bag with what maybe necessary as they intend to carry out the task handed to them by the Ice Sage Koorimon. To seek out this Santamon, bring a miracle to the towns people that were mostly ill with a mysterious virus that infected the area and to get themselves home before their families worry.

They were outside the building waiting for someone that was to be assigned to them as a guide. But in a town where the inhabitants are mostly sick, who is left here that could help, apart from the doctors and nurses that is.

"Sorry, I'm late. But I had to get some extra things just in case." They turned from their place to see that the Digimon assigned to be their guide, was infact IceChameomon. On his back was a bag, also by his side was a Motimon for some reason. "I already told you, Moti. You're not coming, so end of story!"

But the little guy did not intend to give in that easily. "Awww, come on! Can't I come and join on this adventure? You're going on the search for Santamon and, I wanna come!"

Unfortunately, IceChameomon did not show support for this as he had certain reasons. "I said, no! Where we're going is probably filled with dangerous stuff that, you're, not even old enough to face quite yet. What would your mother think when she finds out where you've gone?"

Moti seemed upset with his arms behind his back and eyes to the ground, but the sad look did not work on the Rookie. He just avoids it by making his way over to the others, who pretty much had questions on what just happened.

"Is he going to be alright?" Guilmon asks, a single claw pointed, his eye obviously on the young Motimon. IceChameomon knew that he would regret it if he looks back, so he just kept going as he answers. "Yeah, he cheers up pretty fast. Let's go, already." He pretends to be impatient so that they could leave quicker and so that the humanoid chameleon still wouldn't have to look back.

His pretend act seemed a little off to them as he sounded a little depressed, but they followed in any case and quietly planned to ask him afterwards.

Takato had their bag at the time and they tried to get Alice to stay behind, but let's just say that the pale blond girl knew how to hold her own when it came to both a debate, and an argument. Fortunately for Alice she was allowed to leave Rika's present in the hospital, where one of the Nuramon's agreed to hold onto it for her in her locker while she was gone.

"So IceChameomon, did you know that Motimon we saw you talking to?" Takato decided to ask, after a short time passed since they left the town. It was a good idea at the time to ask now rather than have everyone remain in silence the whole way.

The Digimon that took lead kept quiet for a bit, till he found it necessary to talk after some thought. "Yeah. We call him Moti, his mother is a Crabmon that lives in the town. His father... he passed away some months ago from the virus. He was a tough Crabmon also, kept going strong to the end in hopes to beat the sickness, until eventually his body couldn't..."

Silence came to be once more, obviously not needed to know to make the tension more depressing if voiced out. Besides that, he wasn't finished. "When his mother was busy, I would look after the little guy and he eventually looked up to me like a brother. He's a good kid, but he gets into trouble from time to time, specially when it came to an adventure. Don't get me wrong, I like the little guy the same way, but he intends to sometimes go overboard on his 'journeys' that I pretty much worry like a brother."

It was pretty touching when you think about it, and that's what the Tamers thought, hard to say for Renamon and Rika, but they may feel the same on the inside and just don't want to show it.

Just as they gotten further on, Guilmon came to a stop for some reason and began to sniff the air. He then turned his head before tilting it at whatever he had picked up. The three humans and Renamon noticed and it was Takato that came to ask him. "Something wrong, Guilmon?"

The saurian took another sniff just to be sure, then nods at the fact that it was right. "I smell a Digimon and not a big one from the way it smells." Renamon looks from Guilmon then to where he was looking. Almost like before with their encounter with IceChameomon, she went into the tree's this time and off in search to wherever it was the Digimon was hiding.

It didn't take long for the group to hear a voice that didn't belong to the kitsune, sounds as if it was attempting to break free from a hold. Then it came to a surprise on who the creature was once Renamon returned with it, especially for IceChameomon. "Moti!"

It was indeed the Motimon he was seen talking to back at the town, and he obviously wasn't pleased now that the little guy was found out. Moti didn't seem able to want to look at the crossed expression on his 'brothers' face and wanted right now to even hide to avoid it.

IceChameomon spoke up as he got close to the In-Training Digimon, who Renamon still had a hold of incase he should make a break for it. "What are you doing here? More importantly, why are you here! I told you that you couldn't come and here you are!"

Moti begun to get a little upset, his arms reached behind since he stopped squirming and could only listen as the Rookie infront of him kept talking. "Your mother will be mad, crazy even if we don't get you back!"

"But we can't turn back now." All eyes turned to the speaker, being Alice herself. "If we do, then it may have been a waste of time since we got this far already." It seemed to be a proven thing to agree on. Since IceChameomon couldn't find the right thing to go with this, he simply attempted to try to reconsider.

Till Rika intervenes, her arms folded at the time. "I wouldn't bother. Alice may not look it, but she has a way of bringing up a good point when she wants to." Alice looked pleased at the fact that she got the Digimon to change his mind quickly, as he made his way back to the front.

As he grumbles along the way, Renamon had yet released the child from her grasp. So Guilmon came up to them and asked the Motimon if he wanted a ride on his back for the trip. It was polite to ask if he didn't mind first before he accepted the offer, so after he gained a positive response, that was how Moti ended up having Guilmon as a horse. Takato was also kind enough to let him wear his scarf due to the still falling snow.

IceChameomon didn't like the idea, but didn't have a choice since what Alice said was true. He listened to the child ask questions to the three humans on whatever curious thing that came to his mind, the results being either an honest answer or even ones that brought a good laugh. All he could do was sigh and bear it, even though he may have to face a certain mother when he returned to the town if they are successful on their task.

As they made their way further through, it was like an endless quiet forest, since there had been no attempts on their lives from the Digimon that reside in this forest. Maybe because of the virus, or perhaps something else.

_**Unknown place.**_

It was a bit further on from where they were, in a farm house that seemed peaceful and humble to live in. It was painted red, except for the doors, window frames and roof being darker and looked like a big house made of wood that had an upstairs, overhead that went round, a wooden fence around the place and next to the house was a barn like structure that held something rather than animals.

The whole place was decorated for the holidays the most with tinsel, lights and holly, including the two tree's that were apart from the door had star ornaments and bobbles added on. But for some reason the lights weren't working, and darker clouds formed in the sky over it than the rest.

If a person were to step foot passed that gate, then they could somewhat feel the chillier atmosphere around the property, as if something lurks this place that isn't at all good.

...

It was underneath the house that was even more remarkable, it was like the entire ice below the house had been thawed out to make this base like structure. It had tall ice pillars in the shape of candy canes to support the ceiling above. While below, it was a different kind of sight to behold.

There were ice sculptures of decorated tree's, various Digimon and even on a pedestal was a miniature replica of the town before it was struck by the virus years back. There were no doors, no windows, not even a staircase. A way in and out comes from the colorful swirling portal that was embedded in an opening of an ice wall.

On one side of the place was furniture made out of the same thing as everything else there. The only technology was the rectangular console on the very opposite from the portal, there were no controls, not a single button even. Only a pair of small dome panels that had aurora hand prints.

Hand prints that had a pair of white gloved hands already in place. Those hands led to the figure that was being looked for by the group. He was like the man told in human stories, from the red and white outfit to the white beard. Except with a Digimon kind, he was a little different.

He had red skin and his non spectacled eyes were fully blue, but for some reason they were devoid of emotions, as if he had been turned into some sort of puppet. This was indeed the Digimon known to all in this part of the Digital World as the bringer of miracles, the one known to them all, as Santamon.

The place gave off no light except from the screen and portal. Cause if there were, then it would have been easier to see the shadowy figure that could be heard stepping forward to take a look at what Santamon had brought up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Her red eyes shown in a red glow as they gaze onto the screen in interest. On it was an image of the party heading in the direction of the house, but it seemed they have stopped to figure out what direction to take.

She kept her place in the darkened part upon where she stood, with Santamon not making a single nudge in her direction. The Digimon seemed to be rubbing her chin in thought as she concentrated specifically on the newcomers, the right information that soon came made her grin for some reason.

"So, that's who they are, ain't that a surprise. Who would have thought that 'they' would come all of a sudden. No doubt coming to find out why a certain puppet of mine hasn't made himself known for sometime. Well, I guess, I'm going to have to fix that." The sound of her low laughter could be slightly heard, as she made her way out through the erected darkness of the shadows.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we might be lost." IceChameomon said, a bit sure from the looks of it now. His head moved from one direction to the next and so on. Rika became a little annoyed at the guys sense of direction since he was supposed to know the forest well.

So she made her way to him and ask, her glare able to catch the chameleon hybrid in time for him to freeze his head in place. "I thought you said, you knew this forest. So what's the big deal? Were you telling the truth, or were you trying to escape a beating from Renamon! Cause, I'll gladly do it for her if that's the case!"

Her fist raised was enough for IceChameomon to step away with hands up, attempting to get a word in as Takato holds her by the shoulders. "I've never been this deep before, it's because of the dangers from the Digimon that don't reside in towns or any of the other inhabitable places."

Takato still held onto the redheads shoulders, also in an attempt for him to calm her down by words while she was this close. "Rika, hold on. I'm sure IceChameomon's doing his best, so lets give him a chance, alright?"

She hated it when he calmed her down, it pretty much worked that time when she wanted to beat Ryo up for cheating on her. Takato was there to stop her and point out that it would've been better to give him a taste of his own medicine. So that's what she did after she got in her current relationship, saying that she would reveal it on her 16th birthday. Which they had done with acceptable results all round.

So after taking a few calm breaths, Rika eventually felt the Gogglehead release his grip on her. She also heard IceChameomon sigh since she wasn't out for his head, though that may change if this weren't sorted out soon.

Motimon was a little shaken, not by the cold, but by the Digimon Queen's temper. "Is she always like this?" To the red mini dinosaur he was on. Guilmon tried to think of a reasonable way to put it, but fortunately for him Renamon took charge since Guilmon may take time with his words for this.

"Rika is kind only when she wishes to show it, but she intends not to change too much. So I believe it is safe to say that you will be safe, as long as you do not cross her when she is like that." Even though he didn't look at the humanoid fox that now stood on their right, he'd listened to every word that came out of her mouth and could only nod an okay.

IceChameomon now stood in relief that Rika now calmed herself enough for him to think straight on their next course, without the fear of her going for his neck and... He rather not think of that right now.

He turns round to make some sort of choice, since there were a number to choose from. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of something, he couldn't see it exactly, but it looked like it could move and from its height it was like a four legged animal. "What's that?" He got out so everyone could hear.

All eyes tried to focus, but whatever it was had begun to run off away from them, so they attempted to chase. Renamon couldn't even catch up to it since it turned out to be a fast one, the only way you can follow it is by the full sound of the jingle from what sounds like bells.

The more the kitsune got closer to the creature, the more it seemed to have known this and picked up speed no matter how hard she tried. It was rather a good thing that Renamon's ears could pick up the sound of the bells it had with it that led her to the probable location of where this Santamon resides.

She remained where she was behind the tree's and waited for the others to catch up to her. Whilst she waited, she tried to find any signs of the Digimon that she chased this far, that or it's goal was to bring her to this place upon where the house up ahead stood. In any case there was no sign of neither hide nor hair of it, not even any life since there were no lights on.

"Renamon!" The sound of her Tamers voice made her turn her head, then motioned with a paw for them to come look at what had been found.

Once they came, the expressions on them looked to be quite to be the surprised kind. They didn't expect to find this place while attempting to catch the Digimon that seemed to have vanished, maybe it was luck.

"I hardly believe in lucky breaks. So is this the place, or not?" Rika asks, arms folded, her eyes gave a sideways glance to the ice Digimon next to Takato. He had to look both sides of the place before he could give a reasonable answer. "Probably. Like I said, I've never been this deep in the forest before, so it's possible that this could be the place."

Rika had to give a roll of her eyes at the help IceChameomon's lack of knowing. Alice kept an eye out for any signs of danger, like guards or any type of security system. Being none from the looks of it, so it was safe as far as she could tell.

"Looks okay as far I can tell. Think we should go in for a closer look?" Alice asks, a bit unsure due to how quiet it was. Guilmon couldn't sniff out any kind trouble, the same with Renamon as she kept her eyes and ears open for the same thing. Both of them gained no results, and that didn't sound or feel right.

"We're gonna have to do something, eventually. Can't exactly stay here all night, you know." Rika answered in truth, about to set a foot in. Until Takato reaches over, taking her by the arm. "Hold on, we have to think this through a little. What if there's something waiting for us here?"

Rika looks back at the Gogglehead, then to his hand and back infront of her to the house. "Fine." Was the only word she muttered, not in the mood right now to argue. So she leans against one of the tree's, while the others start to think on what they could possibly do.

"Maybe we can split up. Two of us can go by the front and the others explore that barn over there." IceChameomon suggests at the top of his head, pointing to said structure. Seemed reasonable enough, except Takato wasn't sure if he should let Alice and Moti go along with it.

Rika notices this with the way the boy sends an occasional look to the blond and young one, so she spoke out in reassurance. "Don't worry, Gogglehead, me and Renamon will watch them. And don't tell me you weren't thinking it."

Eyes moved from her to the young man, who eventually gave in with a nod of a okay. Alice had given a guess of what it to be and it made her smile at the goggle wearer for his thoughtfulness for both her and Moti's safety.

...

While Takato, Guilmon and IceChameomon went to check out the barn, the girls and Moti had gone for the house, finding it almost a wonder that the ice type lizard allowed him to go.

They made it to the door, but Rika decided to look through the window of the place to see that it looked rather cozy to live in. A warm fire, couple of comfortable chairs and a sofa with a wooden table in the center of them and the fire. You could even see the joined dining room across from it. The place looked decorative, too.

All around it looked normal, peaceful even, not a thing seemed wrong. That may have been the problem, it was too peaceful in there.

"Not a sign of life, but a fire's going that's for sure. So, someone, must be here to have that going." Rika said, moving away from the window to the others by the door. "Only one way to find out." Alice got out before she knocks loudly on the door with one hand while holding Moti with the other wrapped arm.

...

The three male members made their way quietly to the side of the barn to see if there was an opening. Fortunately they found a way up thanks to some junk laid around that reached to the upper part where a hoist was placed, plus an old sturdy enough ladder.

Takato and Guilmon stood watch as IceChameomon took the lead, starting to regret getting the short straw when it came to the decision. Takato did offer to go first, but fair is fair the Digimon brought up, guess he should have kept his mouth closed.

When made his way in, it was well lit by the hanging lanterns that were on the wooden posts on both sides. When he came to look down below, it was quite empty. No hay, nothing infact that should be in there apart form the stalls. There was also a sealed door at the end that was chained shut for some reason, a back way out perhaps?

"Anything?" The whispered sound of Takato's voice made him jump, since he hadn't paid attention to the two entering, nor coming up behind him. He shook his head and kept watch incase for anything suspicious, nothing to give as importance. "Coast's clear, from the looks of it, anyway."

They made their way down by another ladder to take an even closer look.

...

The four waited patiently and the door came to finally open, to Rika's most relief, and the one that came to answer was a Lilymon. But this one was like the Nuramon, different. She didn't have wings and her skin was a lighter color. She was wearing a red Mrs Claus dress, that had the skirt reach below the knee's and having on a Santa's hat with a bell at the end. Even having on red gloves that had white fluff at the ends, the same for her red boots.

She blinked at them a few times, then said in a little surprised way. "Oh, visitors? Hello." Not quite on what to say exactly just from the looks of it, it would seem. None the less, her surprise soon came to a kind and happy smile. "Welcome! Please come in, you must be cold."

As the Lilymon like Digimon steps aside, the girls shared a look before taking the offer and made their way in. Renamon took a little longer, cause for some reason, she didn't get good feeling from this and it mostly came from the female host infront of her. But not to be rude, she followed quickly after before the door was closed.

...

It was completely empty alright, even the stables had nothing in them. Takato turns a bit whilst scratching the side of his head as he looked up. "Nothing's here. I don't get it, normally barns are supposed to hold something back in the human world, but here there's not even any mess."

Guilmon was at the chained up door at the end, sniffing about for some reason as if there was something behind it. "Takatomon, Guilmon smells something funny about this door." Looking back to his confused Tamer, a claw pointed at it at the time.

IceChameomon already made his way to it and felt around with both hands. "It feels... a little warm? Odd? I thought this led outside back into the cold." It was Takato's turn to ask as he walks up behind. "Think it might be another room, instead? Like a place to keep the boiler to heat this whole place."

Just as IceChameomon turned to say, he saw something up with Guilmon, since the saurian had taken steps back away and aimed himself at the door. "What's with him?" Takato then also looks, only to gain a hunch, and what Guilmon said proved he was right. "Takatomon... you might want to move."

He did so after he grabbed IceChameomon by the arm to do the same. A good thing too, since it looked like Guilmon was charging up his attack. Takato then saw an error in this plan. "Guilmon, wait! You might..."

"Pyro Sphere!"

It was too late.

...

The faint sound of the explosion could be heard from where the Digimon was. As she turns her head in the direction to the barn from where she was in the kitchen that joined with the dining room, it also had a circular counter in the center.

She paid it no attention as if it were nothing and made her way to the living room with a tray of hot chocolate. "Drink up, everyone. Can't let you freeze now, can I?" An obvious joke as she placed the tray on the table for them to help themselves. They did so, even Moti had a cup that was enough for his size.

"Thank you, Mrs..." Alice began to say, but realized then that they weren't given her name. The Digimon took a seat at the only available chair as she answers the question that she knew she was about to be asked. "I'm Santwumon. Sorry for not giving it to you earlier, it kind of slipped my mind."

Rika looked pass the cup as she took a sip, to the fire that as if roared to life a little to heat them up. As she did this, Moti's voice could be heard asking Santwumon a question. "I never heard from the stories that Santamon had someone."

Santwumon tilted her head to the side, as if she hadn't heard it herself, or was it something else. "Oh, those stories only explain more about the main person, not their entire life. I'm not fussed, though. Let them talk as much as they want, it only makes Santamon happy to know that he's doing good for the Digimon out there."

For the first time since they got to the place, Renamon was the one to ask. "Why hasn't he been doing his task? This part of the Digital world is infected by a virus and we were told that he could help the inhabitants of a town by using his power on a star on top of their tree."

Santwumon places her cup on the table before she sits back to respond. "To tell you the truth, he hasn't been feeling well. Oddly enough, it happened the very day this mess had occurred of which you speak of."

...

They coughed and waved the smoke away after Guilmon's work indeed got the chains off, but... I don't think the point of it was to blow the whole door apart in the process.

"A bit much, don't you think?" IceChameomon asked, rather to Takato than the causer of the attack. Takato couldn't help but nervously chuckle at the results it brought. "At least the doors open. Now, we can... is that a portal?" He pointed to what was indeed what he said that was behind the pieces of what was left.

Guilmon pretty much scratches the back of his head for that little mistake he made. "Sorry, Guilmon didn't mean to go that far." He gained a little of an embarrassed blush. Takato merely shakes his head before he got to his feet and made his way over to his partner.

IceChameomon investigated the portal a little closer as the Tamer did this, figuring out if it were safe just by looking at it. "That's okay, boy. How are those lessons with Renamon going, anyway?"

The sound of the kitsune's name made Guilmon raise his head with a smile. "She says I'm doing well. Though my speech still needs a little work, she thinks I'm doing good in the things she helped me learn about."

Before Takato could say another word, IceChameomon called for their attention. "Uh, guys? I believe this looks safe, but the only way to see is to try it, I guess." Both looked over at him to see his look of unsureness, and pretty much shrugged to one another before they came over in ready to step through.

Not forgetting to cross their fingers in hopes that they would make it the other side alright, if there WAS another side to this, that is.

...

They talked as much as they could to keep Santwumon busy so that the guys could have enough time of a search in the barn, even though Renamon thought their may have been trouble after she somewhat heard the mini dinosaurs attack. She knew he was a tough Digimon, so if there were a fight there should be more of a commotion going on, so she assumed everything was alright.

"I'm sorry that you can't see him, but he still needs rest. You understand, right?" That asked received the positive kind of response without words. In the process of this, Santwumon had a feeling that something did not feel right with the way the conversations progressed longer than she had expected them to have gone.

So there must be something indeed going on that is linked to the ones that were in the barn. In other words. The fun was soon to start, and she may as well get ready to start her own.

...

The three managed to stay on their feet before they checked to see if they were in one piece. Relieved that they were, their eyes soon moved about wherever they could that produced enough light, both from the portal and the light screen up ahead passed some ice sculptures.

They couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the works that stood before them. Each one passed was admired by their make, especially the ones of Digimon. Like the smoothness of a nearby Frigimon's fists. The same for the raised Mojyamon's bone and tips of its fur.

"These are amazing." Takato said, stopped to look at the one of a Leomon that was posed ready for a fight with his sword unsheathed. "I get the Frigimon, Mojyamon and other ice using Digimon, but why a Leomon?"

Both Guilmon and IceChameomon inspected one of the ice tree's at the time of Takato's question, being the second the obvious one to answer with his eye still on the tree. "I believe there is a Digimon like a Leomon that's white. It uses ice attacks, and is called IceLeomon as I remember."

Despite it supposed to being a Digimon with a different name, Takato couldn't help but remember the name of the one that was once partnered to his friend. He remembered how upset Jeri was when it came to the death of her partner, the look on her face made even Takato sad, specially what it resulted in afterwards.

He shook his head of that memory before he continued on, ignoring the confused looks of the two as he passes them. Giving a shrug, both followed behind the Tamer to the screen at the end.

It was blank yet the screen showed interference. Staring at it a little longer, their eyes moved round the room to see if they could spot anyone, but couldn't. Takato notices the faint glow of the hand prints and something tempted him to sit in the chair, before placing his own hands to them.

When that could happen though, Guilmons eyes had gone feral, then he grabs both of them and they all flew to the ground. In time for a projectile to come out of no where and blow up the chair, along with the results leaving slight scorch marks on the remains and that reached onto the console.

The two looked with surprise at the attack and begun to stare to where it had probably came from. Only Guilmon had more luck in locating the attacker then they did, due to his heightened senses. "Pyro Sphere!" Which whom he must've found, since he launched his own in the direction infront of them.

It made an impact, but a figure seemed to have leaped over it in time to avoid it and for the glowing sphere to hit the wall behind it. The black silhouette that was revealed in the short flash was in view as it descended to the floor a bit further from them.

Whomever it was snapped its fingers for the lights to come on faintly, meaning the ceiling somehow emitted mini light spheres in certain parts from within, that slightly spreads out to illuminate as much as it could.

The sight of who it was had given the three, snapping Guilmon out of his feral state to do so, a look of shock. Especially for IceChameomon since he knew who this Digimon was. "S-Santamon?"

The red Digimon held in his right hand what looked to be a rocket launcher that reached to his shoulder, having attached at the end a gift shaped glass box. The front had colorful panels round the outer part of the barrel. And he didn't seem to be pleased at all for his uninvited guests.

"That's, Santamon?" Takato asks. Taking out his D-Arc whilst IceChameomon gave an affirmative on that question, Takato soon receives the data on him. "Santamon, Ultimate level. Special attack, Tranquil Miracle and Gift Launcher."

The gift launcher being the same weapon that was raised and ready to fire on them, made Takato ask in a tone that wasn't pleasant at the sight of the weapon. "Didn't think a Digimon that's supposed to be a force for good, would even USE a weapon like that." Raising to his feet, he already made a step back. Like what the others had done so.

An aurora energy sphere started to form in the glass box, then began to get swallowed into the front, that was now prepared to fire. Making the three of them run before the trigger was pulled. They unfortunately used one of the works of art as a poor shield to take the hit as they continued to run.

The shockwave made by the explosion made them fly face down to the floor, fortunately it helped them to avoid the pieces that were scattered by the attack. Guilmons feral side slowly begun to show itself once again, as his urge to fight came back like before. Assumed to be ready to take him on, Guilmon stepped forward in a way of intimidation.

He could hear the growl that emanated from the saurian, so Takato attempted to calm him down so that they could talk to the one that attempted to blow them to pieces. "Guilmon, stop! We should try and talk to him first, he might just think we're trespassing since we pretty much broke into this place."

Guilmon managed to control himself to the point where he held himself back from attacking, so that Takato could try and reason with the one that made his way calmly to them. Doing so, Takato spreads his arms out, as if a signal to Santamon for him stop his advance to let him talk, but it didn't do anything.

It didn't stop the Tamer from voicing out his words though. "Wait! We're sorry for barging in like this without permission, but we weren't sure if this was the right place. You see, we were sent by Koorimon to help find and bring you to her town that desperately needs your help. Something has infected the Digimon in this part and might spread throughout the Digital World, unless you come with us and help stop it!"

Santamon finally came to a stop, but showed no signs in agreement to this. Except for when he raised his Gift Launcher and charged up for another shot, that brought a disbelief look to Takato's face.

...

She could sense the action had started and tempted to begin her own with her guests. So she rose from her chair with a strange smile, asking them one question before she would start. "May I ask you something? Preferably the little one and Renamon."

The yellow fox did not like the feel she was getting from her, but decided to play along to see where this would go and answer for all. "Go ahead and ask what you wish."

For that her smile did not falter when she turned to face the fire. With her hand out to soak in some of its heat, Renamon could've sworn she had seen the flames as if reach out to her hand, as if drawn to her.

"Have either of you heard of the story of Larandramon? It's quite an interesting tale, about a Digimon that feeds off of negative emotions. She thinks of it as her nectar, the more she takes in, the more powerful she became. Almost nothing could stand in her way once enough of it was 'given' to her..."

They found this to be quite a confused tale since they didn't quite get how this involves the situation at hand. So they waited to see what she would say before they did anything, even though Renamon was ready as she got herself prepared to get out of her chair.

"She was also used as a story for the little Digimon that do wrong, in hopes of a means for them to be good in the future. Until they got older to learn that the story may as well be a fake like all other fairy tales."

The flames of the fire became a little more as they gathered into a ball in the palm of her hand. Renamon frowns, now knowing what the feeling she had on her was when she met her, a dangerous one to be ready for.

...

Another explosion had sent the males flying close to the living area of the place, surviving yet another one of the Gift Launchers 'gifts' as it maybe put.

"We can't hold out much longer if we don't fight back, Takato. Talking may not help for now, so we should fight until we wear him down enough for him to listen." IceChameomon spoke, managing to get to his feet along with the other two.

He knew he was right, but in this kind of place a fight may not be a good idea if Takato decides to Digivolve Guilmon to his ultimate form if required too. So, there was an option available on how to sort that problem out.

"We have to make it to the portal and take this outside." He instructed, a finger pointed over to where he wants them all to head for. Receiving no such response as a disagreement from either. Takato thought it best to make some sort of distraction, so he took out his Digivice and a cards pouch that was inside his coat pocket.

'Good thing I had this incase of a Digimon attack.' Takato thought, before he rummaged through to find the suitable card, as Santamon came for them with his launcher aimed.

He found a card that maybe right and got ready to use it. "Get ready, boy, we're going to try something." The nod he got was enough of an answer he needed. He raised both arms and swiped the card through the slot. "Digi-Modify! MetalGarurumon activate!"

The saurians eyes glowed as the image of the mega appears around him, before it bursts and temporarily got absorbed into Guilmon. "Metal Wolf Claw!" Then spews out cold air from his mouth that shot for its target, who fired in time to take the hit.

Both attacks caused enough of a cover for the three to make a break for the portal as best they could.

...

A slight giggle escapes Santwumons lips as she looks at a formed flamed ball that was now in her hand. The odd thing about this giggle was that it sounded like a mixed voice kind. Finally, she turns to face the humans with a grin, as if being amused by something.

"These conversations do get boring after a time. So why don't we skip to the fun bit, seeing as how the boys are already having their own, right now." She says. Her eyes started to glow red, that made them all but one stand to their feet. 'Santwumons' mixed voice spoke to them as the flames behind her slowly expanded.

"Everything was going smoothly, until you Tamers had to intervene. No matter, though. It wouldn't make a difference I guess since I've gathered enough from the grieving Digimon that lost loved ones through my pets fun."

"You call killing those Digimon with that thing, you call a 'pet', FUN! Do we have to take a guess on who in this world you are? Or is it pretty much now obvious from that story you gave on yourself, Larandramon!" Rika said in a raised voice.

That got her to laugh out loud, as the flames engulf her body and made everyone else not only surprised at the action, but also shield themselves from the brightened flames.

Renamon notices that the fire begun to expand. So she immediately got over to Rika, Alice and Moti, picked up the two girls, since Moti was still in Alice's arms, and got them out in time before that fire became an inferno that started to take in the room.

...

Renamon appeared at a safe distance from the house, in time for the outer wall of the living room to explode and the flames of it to slowly expand in an obvious attempt to burn the house down.

All eyes were on the burning house, but mostly on the dark figure that soon came to emerge from the flames, unharmed from the looks of it, too. Once she was out and in their sights, it was as if they were looking at a cross between a Lilymon and a LadyDevimon.

Her skin, eyes and thorn like hair was the color of one, including the demoness' attire that was fully patched up, as in it was a complete version rather than the sewn up incomplete one. There were one or two things added on, one was the two pairs of thin demonic black holed wings on her back instead of the fallen angel kind. And the other was a chain that was fully wrapped round her lower right arm that could be used as a whip with its dangling blade at the end.

She examined the red nails on both her hands after she made it completely out of the fire. Giving a grin at the sharpness of them, Larandramon said with a pleased smirk. "And I thought the fire would ruin my nails, ha, ha, ha, ha! I guess it loves me enough not to harm a single hair on my head."

Already they didn't like the looks of her and preferred her as the kind side, even though it was fake. Rika continues to glare as she holds up her D-Arc to get some data on her, getting a success as her image appears on the summoned screen. "Larandramon, Ultimate level. Special attack: Shadow Cutter and Mind Entranzer."

"She looks like a tough one to handle." Alice said, feeling Moti shiver in her arms at the sight of the demoness that made her way onto the snow in her heeled boots. But Rika had given no such admittance to it since she was ready for a fight, as was her partner. "Looks don't work with me, remember? So in my opinion she's nothing but a scarecrow by the time we're through. Walk all over her, Renamon!"

Just as the kitsune began to make her charge, the barn doors exploded, and Takato, IceChameomon and Guilmon flew out and landed with a roll onto the soft ground. A little singed, with Takato's coat a bit black, but all in all alright.

"Takato/IceChameomon!" The human girls exclaim in concern, and Moti joined in at the same time for his 'brother'. They ran over to help them, with Renamon already there to help up a slightly dazed Guilmon.

"Are you all, alright?" Alice asks, helping IceChameomon to his feet, while Rika did the same for Takato. The Gogglehead rubbed the back of his neck, giving his head a bit of a shake while he was at it. "We're fine, but we might have a problem."

Their eyes moved to where his were aimed at, and saw the very Digimon that was the cause of the explosion coming towards them. "Let me guess, Santamon?" Rika being the one to give the obvious guess by the attire he wore, the launcher on the other hand was kinda unexpected.

"We don't know what's wrong. Talking didn't work, so we thought knocking some sense into him may snap him out of... whatever is wrong with him." IceChameomon took his turn to say.

That said they heard a humorous laugh as Larandramon decided to make herself known to the boys, as well as the girls. She unravels the chain on her raised arm till it was at a suitable length, having a good grip on it once ready.

"You girls going to introduce us to your friend over there?" Takato decides to ask, okay into hold himself up without help. Alice gives a glare to the demoness, while Guilmon and Renamon kept their own eyes on the now halted Santamon. "She's the cause of the virus and might be why Santamon has not been able to do a thing for the years that have gone. Her names Larandramon as far as we got, she maybe a strong Digimon, also."

"And like I said before, Alice, looks don't work for me. Renamon, take her down while Dino-Boy deals with Jolly-mon there!" A reasonable order it would seem, since Renamon listened well enough for herself to dash off and redirect her sights on her current target.

All Larandramon had done was stare, before she gave a lash of her whip that shot forth and missed the kitsune by a fraction. Nearly left herself open in the process if she hadn't stepped aside for the fist to fly pass.

She grabs the chain with both hands and wraps it round the arm, about to give her a toss, if Renamon hadn't gotten a steady grip with her feet on the ground for it to fail. Larandramon could sense a little of a certain emotion within the fox. It was of the anger due to what the virus had caused and, it pretty much led the woman to get an idea on how to make it go up a little more.

First she eyed Guilmon, seeing him avoid another shot along with the other Rookie, while the others were at a safe distance from the fight. Her eyes then move back to the blue glared ones of a slightly confused Renamon at the smirk given. "That red dino Digimon seems interesting. Maybe when you're finished I'll be able to have some fun with him, after I put him under my control."

For some reason Renamon could feel hatred form even more and retaliate with her own words in best to control herself. "As if Guilmon would want to be with a reject such as yourself, even IF managed to be manipulated."

It was worth a scoff from Larandramon, before her eyes began to glow. "Then let's see what will happen when, you're the one under my control. Mind..." But she was interrupted by a swipe of her opponents sharp nails to the side of her face.

It got her to release her grip to clutch the made wound as she cried out from the slight pain. Then came a knee to the gut after Renamon got free from the chain, followed by a jump kick to the chest to get her to move back.

It also gave Renamon the chance to leap into the air and bring her arms in and. "Diamond Storm!" Lets loose a shower of shards after they were spread, letting the attack cover her recovered opponent. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. Larandramon easily got rid of them all after the extension of her arms and wings, not looking happy after they were all off and her face was healed up.

Her eyes now burned furiously for blood, that and the intense glow they let off screamed for it. "You little... DARKNESS WAVER!" A fierce wave of her now glowing chain and Larandramon unleashes a dark energy wave at her. The kitsune manages to avoid it with a series of flips since the attack kept coming a few more times.

"Arctic Sphere!" IceChameomon calls out, with cupped hands a ball of ice forms with glowing energy around it. He shot them forward and the ball did the same thanks to that energy, it struck Santamon, but made no real damage after it shatters on impact.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon given it a go with his own attack, but it also proved useless against the once jolly Digimon. Who made the two move aside after he fired another explosive shot.

"So Larandramon is controlling him?" Takato asks, his eyes on said Digimon, unsure on how to feel for him right now. While they fought, the girls brought Takato up to speed on their thoughts on what was wrong with Santamon.

"It's the only reasonable answer on why she's here and how THAT guy isn't doing his job." Rika responds, going through some cards that were in her hand. Alice and Moti could only watch on and give as much support as they could.

"Darkness Waver!" Larandramon was in the air at the time, unleashing her attack once again that seemed to have been a little quicker. Renamon manages to put up both arms in a way to defend after it struck, sending her flying back onto the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika cries out with worry, she looks back through her hand once more and chose the card that should come in handy, or rather two.

Takato was the same at the sight of his best friend knocked to the ground after a rock breaker attempt, IceChameomon was the same after he tried to catch Santamon off guard by jumping on him from behind.

That was their cue to use the cards while they had the chance. Takato had gone first once the sight of Santamon's Gift Launcher gave a quick reaction. He slashes the card and cries out. "Digi-Modfiy! Hyper Wing activate!"

As Guilmon got to his feet, three pairs of glowing wings appear on his back, using them in time to ascend into the air before the attack struck where he once was. Takato then uses his second card, he repeated what he had done and calls out the name. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!"

"Pyro Sphere!" It was a short duel between their attacks, but the Power card was enough to make it explode while it was near Santamon, enough for the Ultimate to stumble back and almost fall.

Now it was Rika's turn to make her own combo with the first card. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

"Shadow Cutter!" For this attack, Larandramon had the nails on her left hand glow, a grin that never left her face. Then gives a swipe of the hand and releases thin dark energy waves that looked to be stronger than the Darkness Waver.

So it was lucky that Renamon's speed increased to make her quicker to disappear in time. Having the attack hit the snowed ground, it may have not looked much due to the size, but the results on how the snow spreads was also a good sign to stay clear.

As Larandramon tried to spot the yellow kitsune, she did not pay attention to her Tamer slashing the next card. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Using her own card of what Takato used not long ago.

Her eyes slightly widen at the sense of a certain someone behind her, and as she turns, she is found to have Renamon in the process of her attack. "Diamond Storm!" A boosted up one that sent Larandramon plummeting to the ground, still going on a bit for a few inches

Rika gives a pleased look on the results on how that attack progressed, even though she knew it would take more than that to keep her down. So the redhead may as well get the Digivolution card ready, as she had a strange feeling that it maybe needed soon.

Santamon finally gets his balance with a shake of his head, able to get his senses back. Not in a good way since he resumed the task in eliminating the targets.

Larandramon on the other hand rose to her feet, with snow on parts of her body that begun to melt away because of the rise in heat of her skin, that pretty much followed with the furious fiery glow of her eyes.

Unable to hold herself back now, she turns to the ready Renamon with a smirk, then said with eyes still in their state. "You know something? After all this started I forgot to include some others to this 'little' party of ours." For that she strikes the ground with her chain whip, despite it being the snow she had hit. Then lets off a loud whistle, loud enough to as if call something from who knows where at the pitch that was used.

What happened next had as if emerged from the darkness of the woods that was further on behind from the demoness. They looked to be reindeer, but more ferocious looking, with their eyes complete blood red. With dark and light gray fur, their tails were long and pointy tipped like a devil but silver

Not to mention their horns had sharper tips, a pair of sharp nails were grown out of their feet, small ridges stuck out of their spines and they each had on a red collar with yellow bells round the lower half, being eight in total. Eight reindeer, just right for someone like Santamon.

Everyone was quite distracted with the emergence of these new Digimon and were quite unsure of how to make of them, until Rika holds up her Digivice to get some data on them. But when the image came up it was different. They looked more on the cute side than what they were now.

The image had light brown and blue fur, a tail that was medium length with a bell for the end. Deep brown adorable eyes, its horns looked smooth and a lot less dangerous, definitely no nails or claws whats so ever, just hooves, not even spikes. The collars it wore was plain green and on the top of the hind legs were three white snowflakes and a pair of small angel like wings that were as if embedded into the back.

"What the heck? Why did this image come up, but not theirs!" Rika questions in confusion, not quite understand herself, and wondered if there was maybe a bug in her Digivice. Takato and Alice came close to take a look, then compared the two. Moti was the one to somewhat answer the question with a point to the D-Arc.

"That's Santamon's trusted Reinramon. But, I don't know what those are. They seem kind of like them, only they're not." Hearing that Rika decides to voice out what she has at least. "Well, the names right. Reinramon, Champion level. Special attack: Harmony Howl and Aurora Horn."

The 8 supposed Reinramon rushed to the one that summoned them and she began to stroke the head of one that made it to her left. Renamon's eyes narrow so she could lock onto the collar one of them had on, mostly on the bells, then thought. 'So it was one of them that led us here.'

"Interesting pets, aren't they? After some persuasion with my virus they were rather easy to convert into what you see before you. I wanted to do the same for Santamon, except it was interesting to see how far I would get with him in this state. And even, you know how well things turned out for me."

Renamon and Rika both felt the same thing and that was to delete this Digimon, then make sure her data was scattered instead of absorbed, as if it were to say that it wasn't worth to take in the data of a heartless witch such as Larandramon.

Her Digivice was clenched tightly in her hand, and her card already picked before it turned blue and swiped. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Renamon was unmoved by the energy that flowed through her, the same as being unmoved by it as her body glows.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!

Kyubimon Digivolve to... Taomon!

DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!

The taoist stood tall and ready with arms remained lowered at her sides.

"Taomon should be enough for them, so we'll let her handle things for now." Rika states her choice of form for her partner for the others to understand why she didn't Biomerge instead. It was in time for yet another explosion to be made that got them to cover themselves as Guilmon and IceChameomon collapsed on their backs with escaped groans.

It was now Takato's turn to keep track and worry for the two that continued to take on Santamon, with no other choice than a change of mind to what he had planned. "Guilmon, time to change things. If you can't tire him out, then you'll have to knock him out till we sort out something!"

Said Digimon nods his head to show that he paid attention before he got to his feet, same with his companion.

Takato was the same as Rika when it came to Digivolving right now, specially when it was Santamon they were up against. So with card in hand, he pretty much had no choice if they were to succeed into snap him out of it to help heal everyone, and right now all he could do was hope that this battle would be in their favor after this.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

The same power used on Renamon was now Guilmon's turn to use, as the energy that flowed through him may not be as powerful, but that will have to do for now against him.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

DIGIVOLUTION ENDS!

Both IceChameomon and Moti heard of a Taomon and came across some as travelers back home, but never a Growlmon. Now seeing one up close, the two were made to look awestruck at how strong they looked, then wondered how strong would the two higher levels be when they were tamed Digimon.

Well, I guess they were about to find out, since this battle may intend to be a good test for them to find out. One of which they hope that they'll survive till the end to see who will come out victorious.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	8. Christmas Special Pt3

_**Disclaimer:The show and characters used in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

Here we go with the third and final chapter for the Rukatolice Christmas Special. This one was the longest, but I got it ready as best I could.

* * *

_**Digimon Tamers.**_

_**The Changed Tamer **_

_**The Christmas Special.**_

_**The Night of Santamon. **_

_**Part 3**_

When the Tamers took the task in seeking out Santamon so that they could get a reason for his absence and help rid the part of the Digital area that was infected with a virus. They hadn't hoped things would turn into a battle they found themselves in, through the shower of snow that continued to fall.

Larandramon, a demoness virus type that seeks pleasure from negative emotions no matter what they were, had taken control of Santamon and was the reason why things had turned out this third year to come. Not only that, but she took over his Digimon team of Reinramon, corrupting their data into the forms that the small group were witnessing now and confronted by.

"Talisman Star!" Taomon calls out, summoning a Devanagari letter into her hand, then throws it at a couple of the charged C-Reinramon. Who moved out of the way enough for it to pass between them, that wasn't all.

"Thousand Spells!" With both arms raised, a number of paper talismans shot out, each aimed for one of them.

Before they could hit. The C-Reinramons came to a halt, then raised on their back legs. "Deceit Howl!" And with a stomp back down, they unleash a sound blast that struck the talismans, making them explode along with the others.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon knew that at this level Santamon could take this attack, and he was right when the Ultimate level used his Gift Launcher to block the downward swung energy blade of his arm. Proving to be a strong weapon, Growlmon found it tough to tear through it.

"Growlmon, look out!"

The voice of his Tamer made the dinosaur look to his left at the sound of something, turning out to be a tackle from a few of Santamon's "helpers". They brought him down onto his back, where he attempted to hold two back with his arms. But it left the third to stand on his chest, about ready to take a bite out of him.

"Arctic Sphere!" Till it came to a stop after a ball of ice shatterered after it struck its head, getting it to stumble off of Growlmon. Two pairs of eyes stared from their comrade to the one that made the attack and came to the sight of a slightly brave IceChameomon.

They growled and as the two were about to pounce on him, it was as if they had forgotten their catch, until Growlmon tossed them off. One forward out of the way, and the to smash against the wall of the barn, where Santamon moved close to.

At the sight of the recovered one that slowly got to its feet as he raised himself, Growlmon just kicks it before it had the chance to make a move.

IceChameomon gave a smile to the Champion after he got to his feet and received a thanks from him for the help.

Larandramon was in the air at the time, her chain whip wrapped back round her arm, folded afterwards with a smirk at the show down below. Even though she felt a little left out from the fun, she didn't want to ruin her other 'pets' while they had their own fun.

Takato, Rika, Alice and Moti could only look on from a safe distance and think of a strategy against them. Relying on Gallantmon and Sakuyamon may prove to be to much for the Digimon they were up against, since they wanted to at least get them out of the way for enough time to deal with the main problem.

The humans discussed on what cards that were in hand to use that may prove effective enough against any of their opponents. "We already used our Power cards, so those are out, same with my Speed card. Maybe this will do." Rika said, going over their options and held out an Allomon card.

"Against Digimon that are maybe used to the ice and fire, therefore can easily avoid, that may not work. You need something that could hold them back for long enough." Alice spoke her mind, as she looks over their shoulder at their choices.

Takato looks from his hand, then to Rika's and back. In an attempt to think, he even looks back at the battle to see how they were doing, noticing that one of the C-Reinramon had spotted them and turned in their direction. "We might have a problem."

One look and it was pretty clear on the problem directed at them. Both Growlmon and Taomon were busy to have noticed, so before either Takato or Rika could call out to them. "Arctic Sphere!"

An energy surrounded ice ball struck the charged Digimon in the head, having bits of it strike the eyes for it to shake its head before it stumbled into a roll. The cause of the attack lands infront facing the downed corrupted reindeer.

"IceChameomon!" Moti exclaims at the sight of his 'brother'. And he didn't seem too happy at his recovering opponent. "Nobody goes for my brother, you corrupted excuse for a helper!" Despite size, level and power, IceChameomon didn't care who he fought if Moti was in the crossfire. The humans gave a look of surprise at the Rookies bravery against the Champion.

But bravery alone didn't help when the now ticked C-Reinramon shot his glare at him, then slams right into IceChameomon with his horns and tossed him aside after a short struggle. With him out of the way, it went back to its previous prey.

Moti paid no attention to it and attempted to break free of Alice's grip to go to the downed Digimon. "IceChameomon, are you okay! IceChameomon!" While the three held their ground as best they could while the corrupt Digimon continued for them.

The sound of the little guys voice made him rose after he had hit the snowy ground face down. He wiped the snow off with a shake before he turns at the sight before him. "Leave them alone! Snow Bombarder!"

His arms were out and a light blue circular portal appears and hard snow balls shoots out, they made a good impact to get the creatures attention, only.

"Nova Horn!" Its horns glowed red and a strong dual beam was fired, looking as if it could delete him if it hit and IceChameomon stood frozen in place.

It was as if in slow motion. His body couldn't move and the attack came close to the point where it was too late to do a thing. Moti's cries were unheard and the humans tried to tell him to move, except he couldn't.

Then a voice could barely be heard as if inside his head. _"Tr..qui.. ..ift."_ For some odd reason his head moves as if on its own at the very one they were attempting to save, who still hadn't moved from his place.

'What?' Was the only thought that could be made before he felt as if something pure and light had entered his body, giving him his strength that felt as if it had risen.

Time came to normal and the attack made contact with an explosion, thus ending the Rookie.

"IceChameomoonnn!" Moti screams out to the lost one, while everyone else couldn't believe what they witnessed. Alice hugged the crying Digimon and couldn't bear to look herself. Neither could Takato nor Rika.

C-Reinramon looks away from its accomplishment, until a light could be seen within the created smoke, followed by something else. Three plain blue fire balls shot out and struck the Digimon turning whatever was hit to ice and it fell on its side.

Surprised at the attack. All eyes, including a tearful Moti's, looked at the now dissipated smoke at the figure that emerged from it.

It was a light blue raptor that was at a suitable height for combat for this situation, with its eyes the same color as IceChameomons. Having dark blue markings on its back to its tail and legs, the top of its head had snowy white hair sticking up in the center like a punk rocker. The lower legs had protective black armor with blue lining, with a blue jewel embedded within. Also its nails and claws look razor sharp. It also had the bag IceChameomon wore on the ground beside it.

The new unknown Digimon gives a not so happy growl, while everyone else try to come to terms with this. It couldn't possibly be him, but somehow Moti had this strange feeling that it was. "IceChameomon!" His mood now changed from grief quickly to happiness.

"Arctic Burner!" His attack from before turned out to be this one. He shot the same number of flamed balls at the one that assumed that it had finished him. They struck the target and gave it the same effect that froze a part of its face with one, left foot and the last on a bit on the side.

He wasn't done either. The un-named Digimon rushed in, whilst his target attempted to break the ice. "Raptor Kick!" HE however jumps into the air and came down with an outstretched leg that received a slight glow from its armor. Upon landing, not only did he shatter the ice, but he brought C-Reinramon down and knocked out.

A grin was given to the for now unconscious Digimon, till he eventually turned at the sound of a name. "IceChameomon!"

He couldn't help but smile at the happy sound of Moti's voice as he turns to face them. Met with the approach of them all, both sides were relieved that the other was safe, even though a certain side was confused on what happened.

They couldn't analyze him due to the Digimon still fighting, so they had to ask about this new form. If he was indeed the Champion form of IceChameomon. What they received was a short laugh before the reply. "Of course it's me, this is my Champion form, Rapdramon. Better watch out when I use my Arctic Burner, otherwise you maybe frozen on the spot and my Raptor Kick is not to be joked about."

Larandramon scowls at the new arrival and wondered how he Digivolved without a partner, or the energy. Then a thought came to her that got her to look in Sanatamons direction, the only thing that could have performed a miracle as that at short notice would have to be. "It couldn't be..."

She was snapped out of it at an explosion below, getting her to look upon where it came from.

A C-Reinramon collapsed after a close up Pyro Blaster that was combined with a Nova Horn. The end result was as it was seen except, although Growlmon remained on his feet, he looked a bit exhausted after that one, but he shook it off and got back to work.

Taomon was near the burning house at the time, faced up against three of the snarling beasts. She waited for only one to make a move, not all of them, though it didn't matter to her. Either way she flew over and summons her giant brush while still in the air.

"Talisman of Light!" She chants her incantation while painting the Sanskrit character. Instead of using it on her opponents, she uses it on the ground beneath her whilst high enough. Using the shockwave of the created explosion to send them flying through either the wall or window.

She must have under estimated the force of her own attack and intended to just knock them out close to the porch, now she has assure they survive the fire. "Rika! I need help to put this fire out!"

The redhead had seen what she meant after the sound of the explosion couldn't be missed, so she went through her cards and took the first one that had a water attack usage. Takato assumed she may need help so. "Give Taomon a hand, Growlmon!" Before he two did the same and managed to find one.

Rika had gone first with. "Digi-Modify! Shellmon: Aqua Blaster activate!"

Followed by Takato shortly after. "Digi-Modify! Seadramon: Ice Blast activate!"

Once Growlmon was next to her, both called on Digimon appeared around them, instantly to get absorbed into their bodies, with a glow of their eyes. Taomon held out her cupped hands and Growlmon reeled his head back to take in a deep breath. "Aqua Blaster/Ice Blast!"

The combination of the two not long encased the almost fiery house, turning it into what could've been a nice ice sculpture. With that much the fire on the inside should have suffered as well, maybe saving the three in time.

The two of them ceased once it looked to be all taken cared of. Unable to help themselves but give a smile to one another for a job well done, till they turned at the sounds of growls from the remaining three.

Larandramon even came to join with her easy descent behind her creations, she also clapped her hands the whole way after the show she had seen. "Nicely done you three. Nicely done, indeed. But don't think you're out of danger yet, their only unconscious and will soon awake to have a good meal shortly afterwards."

Rapdramon snarls at the demoness, then suddenly notices someone missing. He looks to where Santamon was, to find him still unmoved. "Hey guys, look at Santamon." He said, quietly to not want to be heard by the enemy.

All eyes looked from the confrontation to the Ultimate, whom indeed remained motionless as a statue, it was indeed a bit of a questionable sight. One that Rika gave a suggestion on what it may be. "Is he on guard duty or something?"

Takato remembered the portal in the barn, then said as a possibility. "Maybe it's that portal inside the barn that sent me, Guilmon and IceChameomon to that place he attacked us in. Or it might be something else, I just don't know because of all this."

Rapdramon frowns at the Digimon, not paying attention to the fight that started up again. His thoughts were a little busy at the memory of the voice he could swore he heard inside his head before he digivolved.

So to him there was only one way to find the answer to his questions, and that was to try to ask the one that his suspicions fell upon. His chance may as well be now while Larandramon and the remainder of the C-Reinramon were occupied with Taomon and Growlmon.

Only Takato and the others with him at the time noticed him going into a run in the direction of... Santamon?

"What does he think he's doing?" Rika asks, not quite sure herself unless the guy plans to attack the stood statue. Still rather odd on what was up with that Santamon guy, he still stood in place and hadn't move a single muscle.

"I'll go find out!" Takato quickly said, before he went after him without a listened word from his girlfriends, who both called out to him in protest to this action.

Larandrmon heard the commotion, turning to face the Gogglehead of the three humans make chase for the raptor Digimon. The sight of it made her raise a brow till her eyes led to where they were headed, she gave a glare and it made her think on what they were up to.

"I still don't get why we're doing this!" Takato said, after he manages to catch up to him. Rapdramon could see that they were already close, despite the commotion, he found time to reply. "YOU'RE the one that followed me, remember? In any case, I thought I heard something and it may have been the thing that gave me the energy to Digivolve. For some reason it made me look at Santamon out of everything else!"

No words could be thought after that, as the two already made it to their destination, Santamon himself. Even at this close up he still did not do a thing to get rid of them, not even raise his launcher to them.

"Do you think the virus finally affected him?" Takato asks, one slow step at a time just to make sure. Rapdramon shook his head to that, speaking out his thoughts seconds after some quick thought. "After all this time, it kicks in, now? I don't think so. Maybe his data is finding it hard to take in functions to the brain because of what Larandramon had done."

"Did I hear you boys call my name?" The two were a bit occupied with their thoughts they didn't pay attention to the virus type coming up to them from behind. Her arms folded and lips in a smile at their jumpy action, seems she was a bit amused at the little spook she gave them.

"Now, what are you two so fascinated with my puppet that you ignore your friends situation?" To prove her point, her eyes darted to where the two combatants were fairing against the remaining C-Reinramon.

"They can beat them without a problem since there are only three left. So don't count yourself as the winner quite yet." Takato says, both in defense and support for his friends. It made Larandramon scoff, her eyes moved to look at the young man. "Showing support may work against the likes of them, but I'm at a different level. Or have you forgotten that?"

The goggle wearer couldn't help but smirk, pointing out to her as he recalled. "Last time I checked, you couldn't lay a scratch on Renamon, so I wouldn't be in the position to gloat if I were you."

Her head moved forward with a scowl to him, as it almost sounded like she just got insulted in her ears. For that her ship uncurls, dropping to its length and ready to give the human lash. "Why don't I teach you a lesson, human, on how to appreciate someone superior to you."

"Teach this! Arctic Burner!" Larandramon just made it in time to block her face from the swift attack that made her arm, leg and stomach partly freeze. She took a couple steps back, moves her arms away in time. "RaptorKick!" To receive a powered up kick that sent them both going.

It left Takato to do... whatever it is he could do to figure out this puzzle of a Digimon.

"Raptor Kick!" He launches himself into the air for another kick, only the same trick doesn't work twice. Larandramon was prepared for it when she ascended into the air, but after she wrapped the incoming limb with her whip.

Whilst in the air she spun round fast, bringing Rapdramon along for the ride, till she saw fit to release him and send him flying with a crashed roll.

Takato simply couldn't make heads or tails of it no matter what question he could think of asking, so he tried to bring up something he had learned about him. "From what I heard about you, you have to be kind hearted and strong enough to resist the control Larandramon has on you. So what Rapdramon said about you when he got the power to Digivolve must mean you're trying your best to fight it, aren't you?"

Even a flicker in his blues eyes would prove that there was at least a glimmer of hope that Santamon was doing what Takato had thought he'd be doing. But other things intended to get in the way as the Gogglehead attempted to say something different.

"Takato! Look out!"

Rika's voice came too late when an arm belonging to a certain Digimon wrapped round his neck. He attempted to pull free, to no avail due to her being an Ultimate, thus strong. "No mere words will work to break my hold on him. It's pointless to even try when speaking to nothing but an obedient slave, so you're wasting your breath, human." Her voice was close to his ear, feeling the chill of her breath made him shiver slightly.

"I admit, whatever happened to turn that lizard into an oversize version had me puzzled. I think I'll put it down to just dumb luck and, assumed he was just ready to Digivolve." It sounded a little like she doubted her own words then, but why?

Growlmon's Pyro Blaster was avoided by the two infront of him before he took a look to where he could smell Takato, to see that he was in trouble. "Takatomon!" He would have gone to help, but he was caught off guard by the double tackle from the C-Reinramon that dodged his attack.

Rika and Alice made it to him too late, only to end up glaring at the Digimon, who held a tight grip round his neck, being a little in the air to be at the right level to do so. Even though she wasn't a Digimon, lack the same level and power as them, Rika would show her fire no matter what the stakes were. "Let him go you, old hag!"

A response she got from that was the slow turn of her head, able to make out the furrowed brow to show that she may have struck a nerve with that one.

"Care to repeat that." The tone of her voice being one of a dangerous one, that didn't of course affect the redhead. "You heard me, alright! I said put him down, OLD HAG! You deaf or something?"

Takato could hear the escaped growls from where he was and wondered if Rika wanted him to live through this or not. His ears picked up her growls then turn into a chuckle, before she said. "You humans will be simple and easy to get rid of, so this one could be last for all I care. Maybe he would be a suitable pet like all the others."

That made the boy shiver at the changed tone of her voice after she spoke of a probable fate for him. He was not long released and dropped to his knee's, a hand rubbed the front of his neck, as his eyes look back to Larandramon already making an advance for the girls and Moti.

A warned lash of her whip made the two take steps back. Unsure on how to continue on from where Rika left off, except for Moti. He on the other hand attempted to try what Takato did before Larandramon intervened. "Santamon, help us! You're supposed to be the Digimon that was told to bring untold miracles and happiness to others! Why did you let her take you over and bring all this sadness with that stupid virus of hers?"

Unbeknownst to them, the sound of the In-Training Digimon seemed to have not only brought a spark of life into his eyes, but a twitch in his free hand as well.

Larandramon couldn't help but laugh out loud at this petty attempt, a simple raise of her free claw brought a smirk to her at the sharpness of her nails. "When will you learn that Santamon is no more just a simple puppet of mine? The only way to 'wake' him would be for me to cancel the affect of my attack, but that won't happen anytime soon. As soon as I gather enough power to defeat the Sovereign, all worlds will bow down to me, and no one shall stand in my way!"

"I... am..."

The sound of the struggled voice made their surroundings as if non existent, since it was neither of them that spoke those two words. Larandramons eyes were wide, as well as her mouth in complete shock at what her ears picked up.

All heads and eyes moved to where it came from, to the only other living thing that was with them... Santamon!

His arm struggled to lift the launcher that surprisingly hadn't dropped, the target being not directly at the humans, but. "I... am... no ones... PUPPPEEETTTT!"

The sound of his loud echoed voice caught everyones attention, even Rapdramon who had to deal with one of the diverted C-Reinramon and the two that finished off putting the two to sleep couldn't miss it.

His eyes shattered back with life and emotion, the emotion of being anger. "EVERYBODY MOVE, NOW!" Movement of legs and the sounds of crunched snow was evident for their immediate response.

Larandramon was more than speechless, she was at the point that she couldn't move, maybe even more than what she had felt right now. No one has ever broken free from her Mind entranzer, so how did he...

"GIFT LAUNCHER!"

Her mind snaps out of it in time for her left claw to glow. "Shadow Cutter!" When both attacks met, it was the darkness that was weak due to the rage that Santamon had put into it for all the lost souls that were taken for the virus types thirst for power.

It knocks into her and directs her a little into the sky, managing to move out of the way with what strength she had, to have it continue to fly off before it explodes.

The now snapped out if it Santamon collapses to a knee, using his launcher as a means of support. Takato, Rika and Alice went to him to see that the change in his eyes was more proof that he was back.

"Thank you, all of you for your help." His kind voice finally spoke out the first words he had said since being controlled.

Motimon was the first to react with the way he waved his arms in a cheer. "Yay! Santamon's back, yeaaah!" His three companions were unsure of what to say for the first real time to him. The Digimon who found the needed energy to get back on his feet on the other hand, knew for a fact on what he wanted to say to them.

"It was because of all of you fighting that I wanted to try my hardest to do the same while under Larandramons spell. I was truly aware of what was going on, and could almost hear the screams, the cries, everything of those that lost someone dear to them. It was as if she had chained me in the darkest part of my mind and tortured me with those screams for those Digimon to return."

His sights traveled to a now confused Moti, who had noticed shortly afterwards. "Until it was the words of the little one that gave me the final push I needed to break free and help you all. My Tranquil gift was fortunate enough to make it in time to help your friend, as it was all I could've done at the time."

Smiles, even though small from a certain two, were given at the appreciation for the work that was done to successfully bring the one infront of them back to normal. But the short celebration grew even shorter at the sound of an enraged Larandrmon.

"How, how could you break my control? Tell me!" Eyes like an inferno from the way they glowed.

"I've tried hard to fight your control, and it was thanks to them that made it even more possible. Now I want pay back, even if it's not in my nature!" He said, a clenched fist raised to prove his point.

The sight of it merely made Larandamon even madder, it made her not care about the dark aura that slowly made an appearance and caught their curious eye.

"Her anger is reacting with the negative emotions she has gathered. If it keeps up she may lose control, and who knows what may happen after." Santamon explains, glued to the situation now in progress.

The sounds of the Digimon calling out to them were the reasons why the humans looked from up there to back down and see that Rapdramon reverted to his Rookie form, with his discarded bag. The same for Taomon and Growlmon after the energy they used from the fight.

Guilmon was happy to see that his best friend was alright, that he found time to tackle him to the ground in one of his affectionate hugs. "Takatomon, you're alright!" Said Tamer pretty much laughs at this despite their problem. "Same to you, Guilmon, could you get off me, now? We still have 'her' to deal with."

No need to ask who 'her' was since it was quite obvious cause of the darkened storm that was being made. After they composed themselves, Takato held up his D-Arc, asking Guilmon with a sideways glance. "Do you have the energy to Biomerge, boy?"

A simple nod was all he received and needed from the saurian. Rika did the same for Renamon just to be sure, what was given was an affirmative answer that she liked to hear.

The two Tamers and their partners got infront, raising their Digivices as high as they could reach. Not intending to lose to her, both Takato and Rika call out at the same time, with the others behind them.

"Biomerge activate!"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

DIGIVOLUTION END!

If Taomon and Growlmon were impressive to look at, then these two were awestruck worth with the way IceChameomon and Moti were staring at the two tall Mega's.

"Ready for this, Sakuyamon?" The dual voice asks, even though the question was a stupid one to her, being Rika and all a part of the shaman. "What do you think, I got ready for nothing? Let's show that witch what we're made of when we're like this!"

Sakuyamon made the first move to begin. Takato could only shake his head inside his sphere with a smile at the fact that Rika will never change, not like he was complaining. Gallantmon shook himself out of it so he could join in the fight, leaving Alice, Moti, IceChameomon and Santamon to watch from the sidelines.

The darkness that surrounded Larandramon increased in size the more being released, and the source of it didn't care from the looks of that crazed expression. "More, I must have more. The power feels so wonderful, I can't get enough of it!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Lightning Joust!"

The two attacks struck her developed 'shield' that it only made them get her full attention. Red eyes filled with hunger, hunger that could only be filled by what she craved for now.

"That worked like a charm." Sakuyamon sarcastically mumbles in Rika's voice. "Shadow Cutter!" Unlike before, her single handed attack came out of the darkness more powerful from the created size. Causing the shaman Digimon to brace herself, until someone else took the hit.

"Glad I made it in time." Gallantmon said in a bit of relief, using his shield to take the hit. But it proved more tougher than he thought as it pushes them both to the ground, alright for now, just a little shaken.

"That was different." Rika says, the attack almost felt right through her sphere. The white knight offers Sakuyamon a hand to help her on her feet, which was accepted seconds later, attentions then drawn back to their target.

Her shroud was ablaze like an inferno, her maniacal laughter changed to the sound of something truly demonic. Arms raised, her whip flailed about from the energy current inside

"She's gone and lost her sanity. I highly doubt there is no saving her even if we wanted to." Santamons voice spoke, as he bravely comes close to them without his launcher. Gallantmon was the one to speak out his mind in Takato voice. "Then I guess we have no choice but to get rid of her completely if we're to stop all this."

"Easier said than done, Gogglehead. Exactly how do we get through that shield of hers? Our first attacks couldn't even break through." Rika states. Suddenly feeling a rush of wind, she turns her head at the developed winds emanated from the obvious source.

Santamon paid no attention to that, and asks the Biomerged knight. "As I am aware, Gallantmon, you possess another form. One that may have the power to cut through her darkness and finish this."

"Darkness Waver!" The sound of the called attack made them look to see it was indeed aimed for them. So with his shield raised it begun to charge. "Shield of the Just!"

A powerful blast shoots out and dueled against the attack, until they both explode still in the air. For that Sakuyamon got her staff ready in both hands, about to jump back in to fight. "Sounds like you boys have something to talk about without us. So we'll handle, little miss psycho up there."

Neither Takato's nor Guilmon's voice could utter a word before she took off. Unable to keep their worry in as they watch them go, but Santamon was there to reassure them. "They will be fine. Sakuyamon is a strong Digimon, especially with those two fused together as her. Now, about my question."

"Aren't you cute, trying to face me without your knight." Larandramon said in a mocked tone in her corrupted voice.

"Who needs a knight in shining armor when I have this! Amethyst Mandala!" She points her staff at her pray, then summons a golden ring around her. It attempted to crush through the 'flames', but proved un-effective, only to further anger the Digimon within it.

"You're annoying me, so die, already!" With the outer spread of her arms, the blaze shatters the ring and released a small shockwave that pushed the now defensive Mega back.

Back on the ground with the two. Gallantmon tried to resist the urge to hep her to finish what he explained with Santamon. "... But even if we manage to hold the form for long, we may only have enough energy for one attack."

The jolly, now serious acted, Digimon nods in understanding, only to raise a clenched right fist. "That is why I had hoped to be right. That way, I could give you a gift."

Sakuyamon's next attack proved useless and she was knocked back yet again by a stronger shockwave, this one seemed to have knocked the wind out of her a little. Yet again the sound of her laughter was heard and Rika was annoyed from the first time she heard it.

"Weak, pathetic, useless! What else do you have to throw for me to destroy!"

Her teeth clenched, assuming that she referred to her as weak. Sakuyamon was about ready to do so, till she was caught off guard by the swift appearance of the chain whip wrapped round her neck, encased in the same power.

Gallantmon caught a glimpse of what was occurring, unable to contain himself any longer to yell out. "Sakuyamon!" About to go and help, when Santamon intervenes. "Not yet, only seconds, now!"

He indeed not needed long for what he was doing. Eyes were aglow as he un-clenches his hand to reveal an aurora orb. "Tranquil Gift!" The next thing Gallantmon knew, that same orb was shot into his body and the power started to flow through him, leading it to glow in his colors.

What he thought would be painful was infact a pleasant thing to feel. He looks at himself to see the light come off his body.

"Go now while you are still ready. Go save Sakuyamon and show Larandramon what happens to those that cause nothing but pain and suffering to others! Go now, Gallantmon!"

Those words of encouragement was all he needed since the now shining knight took off, his whole body became brighter thanks to the 'gift' he was given.

"Gallantmon Mode Change to... Crimson Mode!"

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BE DELETED!" Those were the probable last words Sakuyamon would hear, still in the chains hold, able to make out the charged black sphere that was prepared to rip through her as she tried to break free.

In an attempt to use an attack, the chain tightens to take away more of her breath, thus stopping her to do so.

The sphere is fired at top speed, not fast enough though, since a certain figure not only intercepted the ball and sliced it to nothing. But the weapon he used cuts the chain and freed its captive.

With that gone Sakuyamon lets out an intake of air after she toss' the remains away. Her eyes locked onto the very person that takes knight in shining armor to a whole new level, unsure of whether to call him either that or a guardian angel with his wings.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

"You take things like these to a whole new level, Gogglehead. What am I to you? A damsel in distress or a princess waiting for his knight to rescue her? Cause we could've taken care of it ourselves!" All that spoken in Rika's irritated voice, it left Renamon to be silent for what this may lead if she joins in.

Fortunately for said Gogglehead, he didn't aim for this to be an argument, so whatever was thought in his head was made out in the open with a smile on his face. "I'm just a guy that wants to protect his girlfriend from certain harm after the work she has done, and make the person responsible pay."

Unaware of the slight blush on Rika's cheeks inside her sphere, only muttering two words that Renamon could hear since they were one. "Stupid Gogglehead."

The knights yellow gaze glares to the similar red ones that belonged to the one who wishes to seek blood for the interference. "HOW DARE YOU! SHADOW CUTTER!"

A boom of a sound was heard this time before the attack came out for the knight and the shaman Digimon, who hadn't moved from her place from behind Gallantmon CM.

"Invincible Sword!" The blade of Blutgang glows in one hand and he takes out the Shadow Cutter attack with a single swing, that left it in bits, bringing a surprised expression to the attackers face.

Sakuyamon was the same in actual amazement at the mode changed warriors power, remembering the times when it was against the D-Reaper, and especially the Parasimon.

Rika shakes her head at the sound of her partners noticeable laugh. "What is so funny at a time like this?" As if she felt Renamon nod her head before given an answer. "I just thought that we are fortunate to have those two with us, rather against us with the power they wield."

Unsure on whether or not that was the real reason behind the funny side, Rika didn't have time to question. So she just gives an. "Alright." With little suspicion, her senses going back to the fight still in progress.

"You will not cause anymore pain and suffering to the Digital World. All that were lost will be avenged tonight by your deletion, Larandramon." His dual voice spoke in calmness and in truth, the same as the posture his body was in.

"You think I'M the one that is to be deleted," Larandramon started, holding out cupped hands for a newer ball to emerge, a little bigger than before. "You're the ones that are to be deleted, not me, at all!"

All Gallantmon CM did was watch the attack being set up, except he didn't give her time to use it. He raised his divine lance Gungnir. "Final Justice!" Unleashing a powerful blast that not only disposes of the ball, but also most of Larandramons fierce aura, the wind even became normal afterwards.

Her dark aura was now a thin outline. Hands were looked at to be in a shake, being not only nervous, but actually frightened at how that one knight resulted her to this. The urge to flee overtook what she normally thought and she obliged herself to follow it.

From inside the barn, Alice, Moti and IceChameomon witnessed from the safety of the still standing structure. The two Digimon could hardly take it with all these reactions they gave at the sight of the Tamers partners Digivolved forms, and Gallantmons Crimson Mode took the cake.

Alice had never seen this form, heard of it, so it was her actual first time to see it with her own eyes. The results from comparing the two from memory to real life were quite different, by memory she found him remarkable and amazing. But in real life he came out as something different with just one word. "Beautiful."

Santamon only smiles at the successful timing the Mega had to save his comrade from death and what the knight showed to easily dispatch the aura.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Larandramon yells out frantically, now terrified at the thought on what may happen next for a finisher. She backed up for a bit till she came to the decision to fly off into the clouds for cover.

Sakuyamon watched this happen and got on Gallantmon CM right to say, about ready to follow after her. "You're not going to let her get away are you?"

Just when she was about to follow after her, the knight held out his arm to stop her. "Normally if it were some other Digimon, then yes. But since it's her, never. You might want to get back to the barn for this."

She wasn't sure what he meant, but Sakuyamon pretty much listened due to the seriousness in the duo's spoken words. While she left, Gallantmon CM prepared Gungnir by the way it had gone brighter, as if to wait until Larandramon was at the right altitude.

It didn't take long and he reeled his arm back. "Crimson Light!" He hurls his weapon right for the target that didn't stand a chance with the speed it went by. She got the chance though to turn in time before it pierced her body, delivering her into the clouds followed by a lighted trail and the sound of her screams.

Her scream could be heard as the energy was released from both the Gungnir and what was left within her, that wasn't all. Combined, the two created like a void and every bit of the clouds and still falling snow got sucked inside like a vacuum, leaving only the clear sky that finally revealed the giant sphere of data up high, before the void was gone after all of it was sucked away.

* * *

The inhabitants of the infected parts that were able to stand and un-effected by the virus were witness to this. Stunned and surprised looks filled them with questions of what happened.

A rested Koorimon made her way out with the help of the two Nuramon's, both who had a smile on their face at the sight of the clouds being finally gone. Koorimon was of course the same, thinking of the certain ones that were responsible to fix this.

Suddenly the air all around them changed and became distorted in various places, revealing what looked to be flyable unknown horned insects made of dark pink blobbed substance. Hundreds of them infact.

A number of small screeches were heard before they all burst to nothing but tiny specs. Once all gone, looks of confusion occurred at what just happened, till a Nuramon from in the hospital came to inform the Ice Sage. "Lady Koorimin! Something strange has happened, there were..."

"We know, it happened out here too." She cuts her off without a turn of the head, wondering herself on what those things were.

* * *

Sakuyamon long since separated next to Santamon, already at the barn and waited for Gallantmon CM to meet up with them. Alice and the two Digimon came out in time to witness the C-Reinramon's that were coming too, also to the point where the unknown colored insects escape their bodies and became the same as every other, reverting them to normal.

A small explosion was heard from in the house, having the ones trapped make their way out by an aurora blast to destroy the ice. The three Reinramon flew out confused to what had happened, as if they awoke from a nightmare they not known they had.

The angel winged knight touchdown to the grown then separated to a relieved Takato and a happy Guilmon, happy at the fact that Larandramon was gone.

"Glad that's over." Takato said, on his way to the others with a still happy Guilmon following behind. "Yeah! Could we go eat now, Takatomon!" What he got out of it was a soft chuckle along with an answer. "Whatever you want when we get home, boy, it's yours." Getting a cheer out of him. "Thanks, Takato!"

By the time the two made it to the others, Alice came forward and embraced Takato in a hug. It was no surprise to him that she was doing this, that or he didn't care if it was out of character.

Rika was obviously not the hugging type, but she did go to his side with a smile. Renamon even went up to Guilmon and stroked his head for a job well done, which he appreciated.

"I owe you both and your friends a debt I may never find a way to repay." Santamon said, walking up to them with IceChameomon, who had Moti in his arms this time, each with a smile.

Takato released Alice so she could stand beside him opposite Rika, and says to the miracle bringer. "We're just glad that everything here is okay now. But there is one thing we, or rather, you have to take care of."

He not needed to question what the thing was, Santamon only said one word after he nodded to the boy. "REINRAMOONNN!"

At the sound of their name the eight reindeer Digimon gathered together, still a bit confused after the whole event, actually a lot of things come to think of it. But whenever their master calls they respond.

"I know you're all probably asking yourselves what has happened from the looks of your faces. But we don't have time to go over Q's and A's right now. What I want to know is, are you boys fit to help me deliver a special miracle to not only a town, but specific parts of our area of the Digital world?"

Despite their questions, each of the Reinramon look at one another before their responses came as each of them gave a short leap. Their feet started to glow to make them hover in place. With a simultaneous jingle with the bell on their tails, opened a big enough portal for what's to be a red and white sleigh for Santamon and whomever he wishes to take aboard.

Even though there were seats for six, the rear was spacious enough if their were to be a sack on board, so there was plenty of room since there wasn't one.

"Anyone care for a lift?" The owner asks again with a smile, while his team of Reinramon got into positions. All the others could do was stare in either awe or amazement at the sight before them.

At the hospital in town, even though the virus was gone, the sick still showed no signs of getting better.

"If those things were the virus itself, I'm afraid it still hasn't helped these Digimon. Some are still showing little of the symptoms, and we're nearly out of the herbs again." A Nuramon said in a depressed tone. Koorimon gave the young nurse a pat to the shoulder in a sign of comfort with an encouraged smile to follow.

The Ice Sage showed quick signs of being better enough for her two helpers to go help the sick and injured. It also left her to go back to her own duties as long as she doesn't push herself.

Just as Koorimon releases her grip, both her and the nurse heard a faint sound from outside. A sound that they weren't sure of, but if they were correct, it was the sound of... bells?

Curiosity was too much for them to ignore it as they, along with those that were able, made their way outside to witness a sight that came without words.

Various types of reactions came at the sight of eight Reinramon pulling a red and white sleigh by the white glow of the energy straps that was fixed to their collars. They galloped around the tree, still in the air.

"Is that?" The Nuramon beside her asks in disbelief. Koorimon was the same, except as she tried to get a close up, she could make out familiar figures in the sleigh with the obvious owner of it at front. It made her smile brightly at who they were and the fact that they were not only alright, but they kept their word as she knew they would.

"Tranquil Gift!"

What came next was worth to see by all that could. An aurora ball shot down onto the star that remained on top of the tree. Instead of it ending up blown to pieces like an attack would cause, the whole thing became absorbed inside.

When it was all taken in, the star gave off a brighter light of mixed colors, then afterwards, a soft soundless wave was emitted. Throughout the town, Digimon that got caught in the wave were healed, better than ever even.

Not only that, but the houses, other structures, including the decorations were all being fixed up in the process by that same wave. Saving the tree for last by the dust of energy that sprinkled in a spiraled way to the bottom.

All eyes looked round at the lights as they slowly came alive with their brightness, illuminating the place that the children gave happy cheers along with most of the adult Digimon. Specially when the staff and patients started to walk out to the wonderful sight before them.

Children had gone to embrace their parents, either mother, father or both, including any other family member that was formerly sick. The ones that weren't infected by the virus went up happily to those they knew, giving the shake of hands, claws or whatever they had to shake, a welcome back pat on the back and or laughter could be heard from jokes made, etc.

Koorimon watches the display from where she remained, a huge smile at the fact that all these Digimon would live to see another day. Unfortunately it drops at the realization that not everyone would be able to do so.

"Lady Koorimon!"

The sound of IceChameomon's voice made her snap out of her short trip in depression before she turns to face not only the Rookie, but everyone else that followed behind him. Santamon stayed with his landed sleigh, where the miracle bringer was bombarded with questions of curiosity, etc by the baby Digimon and his Reinramon were admired and stroked by those that got close enough.

"I am glad to see that you all are alright." She said in a kind tone, but it turned to confusion at the sight of Moti being in IceChameomon's arms. "Moti? What are you doing with them?"

The tone of her voice did not sound pleased, making Moti want to scurry off and hide somewhere right now. Cause if this was the sound of an unpleased Ice Sage, then he wondered how his mother was going to react when she finds him.

"MOTI! WHERE IN THE NAME OF SOVEREIGNS HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG MAN!"

The sound of the loud voice made not only the group cringe, but also Koorimon, too. Heads turned in the same direction to a Crabmon that looked more than mad with a glare that could make no one want to mess with her.

Moti avoids her eyes at knowing what sorts of trouble he was in. IceChameomon on the other hand attempted to put on a brave face on the outside. On the in though, he was pretty much in the same boat as the little guy, maybe worse since he was older and suppose to be the wise one to keep him out of trouble.

The crab Digimon made her way over, not losing the glare in her eyes. "You better have a good reason why you left without telling me! And you, IceChameomon. Why didn't you bring him back sooner? You know how dangerous it is out there, so why did you let him go along!"

Seeing the two unable to find words to respond with, Koorimon cuts in on the conversation. "In the young ones defence, I'm sure he was no bother to them on their journey."

Before any of the others could join in with their own words, Crabmon's glare shifts to the Sage with no fear at what the taller woman could do to her. "That's easy for you to say, HE, isn't your son! I couldn't find him anywhere until I heard from some of the children that he went to follow IceChameomon ON this 'journey' you sent him on with THEM!" Pointing a claw to the newcomers.

The ones she referred to wanted to say how helpful the little one was, until somebody else intervenes from behind to say his own piece. "To tell you the truth, Ma'am, if your son hadn't joined them, then I wouldn't be standing here right now."

All looked to see that the voice belonged to none other than Santamon himself. "As a thank you for helping to wake me up, I thought to give the little one a short ride on my sleigh while helping to heal some nearby Digimon that still have the symptoms of the virus."

A sideways glance to the mentioned Digimon had put a kind smile to him at the excited look on the little guys face, yet there was little hope in his eyes about his mother agreeing to the 'reward'.

Some thought had to be put into it. Though she were mad at the two, if what Santamon said was true then she could look a blind eye, except this was a worried mother they were talking to here.

Finally a sigh escapes her mouth after like half a minute more to think for her to give an answer. "Alright. But when you get back, Moti, you're going to be grounded until your halfway to being a Champion. As for YOU, IceChameomon. I'm sure with Koorimon's permission you'll probably make up for whatever you put my little boy in."

"Mooom!" Moti moans out at his mother in slight embarrassment, hearing the contained laughs of some behind them.

Alice was one of them with a hand over her mouth, but she stops at the sound of a Nuramon's voice calling to her. "Um, excuse me." The others had done the same apart form Rika, who looked further passed them at something else.

The nurse was the one Alice asked to hold her gift, since mentioned nurse had the mentioned wrapped gift in her held out hands. "I thought you might like this back now, to save the trouble in looking for me after."

Her smile made the blond give a small one before she took it from her with a thank you. Alice looks to Rika, then became a little confused at the expression the redhead gave off at the sight of something.

It was of some of the families that were either enjoying the lights display, or still happy that they were no longer bedridden after what they had been through for who knows how long. It brought memories back for Rika on how she spent her time when her family was a whole one, now...

She was brought out of her 'hidden' sadness by a hand to her shoulder, looking over to see that it belonged to Takato, who gave a smile for some reason. The reason given when he said with his eyes closed. "Don't hide it, Rika. Alice saw it and I noticed. It pretty much made me think on my offer."

The questionable raised brow was enough for him to answer what he really meant. "What I meant to say is, you're definitely coming to spend Christmas with, me, Alice, Guilmon and our folks. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Rika was quite surprised at Takato's boldness to make a decision for her since she didn't like that from ANYONE. But from Takato on the other hand it was different, cause he does his best to help her when she was sad, lonely and even helps calm her down whenever she was close to lose it to cause bodily harm to certain people.

She was unable to find the reasonable words to argue, just lowers her eyes to the ground and said in a quiet, yet hear able tone for him to hear. "Fine. But don't get used to yourself being the one to make all the decisions for both me and Alice. We can make our own choices, you know?"

Her gaze was still pointed down, so she couldn't see the smiles Takato and Alice shared. Nor the motion the brown haired young man gestured with his head, but she knew what it was she wanted to do and went with it. "Rika?"

At this time the Digimon spread out in parts to give the humans their privacy, only their partners remained close by.

"Think we could have something to eat before going back? I'm still hungry." Guilmon asks in curiosity, eyes now looked from the humans to the yellow fox that stood by his side. She shook her head, her own eyes stuck on the sight of Rika being handed her gift. "I believe we'll be going back when everyone is ready, Guilmon."

Normally he might complain, but Guilmon seemed calm about it and left it there with only an okay. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was Renamon and not Takato he was talking to, so if he continued she would probably end it like how Rika would if she got annoyed.

To their confusion they heard the jingled sound of bells from above that caused the two to look up. It was one of the Reinramon's and it had dangling in it's mouth a certain piece that had tradition in both the Real World AND the Digital World it would seem... Mistletoe.

For Renamon she knew of the tradition from both Nonaka women and Seiko. Guilmon on the other hand was still confused no matter how many times he hears it, he knows of it, just doesn't get it. "Isn't that, that mistle stuff, Takato told me about?" Pointing a single claw finger to the plant.

Renamon hears the sound of giggles from the reindeer above and resisted the urge to swat it away for certain reasons. To her curiosity, she looks round the area to find that they weren't the only ones that were 'chosen' for this little thing going on.

Guilmon tilts his head a little at the same Digimon rather than the others, he didn't even notice them since his attention was on that one that didn't seem to want to leave.

The humanoid kitsune could take a guess on why it was still there, and there were three ways to make it go away. Two of them wouldn't do, so it would have to be the third.

She took Guilmons head with both paws so that he could look her in the eye with confusion. Renamon was actually a little nervous, but she ignores it the best she could, leaned in and planted her lips to his cheek, quickly retracting afterwards.

Reinramon gave off a humorous giggle at the scene, flying off to pester some other couple. Leaving the two to avoid eye contact and blush a little after that.

"Are you sure? I mean, you did get it as a present so I think I'll wait Christmas day to open it." Rika said, unsure if she should do as they say they should for this. Her eyes were on the wrapped present that she didn't look at all amused from this, as it was quite a tricky thing to make the Digimon Queen surprised or speechless.

"Trust us Rika, we don't mind at all. Infact, we insist you open it now." Alice assures her in an attempt to get her to open it while they still have time to spare. Takato nods his head to show support.

Rika's violet eyes moves from the gift to them and back, contemplating her options. So after a little more thought she eventually came to the choice to open it. Ripping the wrapping paper off to see that it looked to be a black jewelry box, Rika couldn't help but raise a brow. "You two know I'm not the sort for jewelry."

"Maybe you'll like this one. Open it and see." Takato said a gesture with his head. Which Rika pretty much had no choice to do. Inside was a beautiful circular silver locket with a black and white yin-yang symbol at the front, attached with a chain.

She blinks at the locket, taking it out of the box and stare at it a little closely. Remembering to pocket the paper to not leave a mess, she didn't lose eye contact with it the whole time. Her hands soon fumbled about to open it and find that you can fit a picture not only at the front, but also on the inside lid.

"We thought you might like something to hold whatever picture you like to keep close to you." He explained, standing behind on her left. Alice had a different a thing to say as she stood next to him. "It was mostly Takato's idea, I didn't know how you would react, but didn't think it was much after he explained it to me."

Said Tamer couldn't help but feel that the blond was trying to give him more of the blame, which was why he slowly shifted his eyes sideways at her.

Rika could see the meaning in it now, and thought it to be a nice gesture. But the small drawback was that she didn't have an idea of a picture that she would want to put in one of these, or at least not yet from the looks of things now.

All she did was say nothing, placed the locket in the box and placed it in her other pocket. Giving a smile of gratitude that was enough before Rika embraces both of them, it brought a smile to them also at the fact that Rika liked their present.

"Are you all ready to return home?" Asked the Koorimon, who decided now was the right time to walk in on them with Santamon, IceChameomon, Moti and the Nuramon from before trailed behind. Rika broke from them quickly, attempted to hide the small blush after her show of affection.

Renamon and Guilmon joined their Tamers after the sight of the Ice Sage made them move. At the time the three humans didn't take long to think up the nods. Takato handed over the almost forgotten backpack to Nuramon who graciously took it from him, and in return IceChameomon returned Takato's scarf that Moti used.

"I just hope our folks aren't worried that we've been gone without telling them." He said, worried of how that thought quickly turned out in his head. Koorimon waves her hand at that, said to him calmly as if it were no trouble. "You will appear in your world with time to spare."

That said, they gathered together to be ready. Hearing the sounds of a number of goodbyes and thank yous from not only their new friends, but from the grateful towns people that were told of the Tamers hand for what they've done.

Concentration was put into her held out hands to them, eyes closed so she could further concentrate more. Her hands then glowed light blue in the process to show whatever she was doing was proved to be a success.

A ring of snow around the Tamers slowly created a tornado that the group were familiar with, reaching mid high after it gained speed until they were covered. Eventually to the point where it bursts and their saviors were gone, returned to their home world to enjoy the company of friends and loved ones for the holidays.

While they did that, the Digimon of the now recovered town attempted to not only celebrate, but to mourn for the loss'. Also not to forget Santamon has a job to do by helping to heal those that still have the symptoms of the virus. Taking along his temporary passengers for a bit, but never the less, things are now quiet and peaceful now that Larandramon was gone. Never to return to disturb there recreated peace ever again for the rest of their lives.

_**THE END.**_

"And that kids, is how your mothers, Guilmon and I, saved the town from the wicked witch known as Larandramon."

The reactions he got were stun and speechless, but happiness all around. After Takato finished and the kids were aware of it, the two little ones couldn't hold in on what they heard. Hikaru started off to say. "I like the part where Dad and Guilmon sent that mean witch to another planet."

"There aren't any planets in the Digital World, dummy." Amelia pointed out, looking over to him with a small glare, having Kalamon on her lap. Hikaru fought back by doing the same but with his tongue stuck out. "How do you know there aren't, you never been there!"

"Neither have you!" Leaning in closer with an intense glare, the same for her brother till they were close to being nose to nose. But I think they were busy with other matters to care. Their father pretty much raised a brow to the two, pretty much felt like the barrier that kept them from tearing eachother apart, which he was since he was between them.

"Okay you two, stories over so it's time for bed. Come on, Hikaru." Picking his son up to stand him to attention on the floor as he tucked his sister in. As Takato did that, Amelia was the one to ask a curious question that bugged her a little. "Hey, Dad? Did Mommy enjoy Christmas with you and the others?"

That got Hikaru to lean on the bed with folded arms since he was curious about that too, Kalamon just looks at the man out of interest being infront of the boy. The question made Takato softly laugh to their confusion. "It turned out better than she had hoped to tell you the truth. You see, while we enjoyed ourselves, Rika had a surprise of her own. Her mother and Grandmother infact came over and gave ALL of us a surprise. Turns out some of the models that were supposed to work along side Rumiko ended up sick or had other plans. So after doing less work then planned, they came back as quickly as possible to spend Christmas with her. Only she wasn't home, so they called Jeri and she told them where she could be, and that's how us, our families and our partners spent Christmas day."

"At least mommy ended up being happy." Amelia said, a smile given after she heard that. Same with Hikaru and Kalamon at knowing of some of the redheads past. It was Hikaru's turn to ask a question. "Did she put a picture in the gift you and Mom gave her?" All he got was a slightly bigger smile and his hair being ruffled.

"Don't worry, she has. Infact she chose the two pictures, but I'll let her show you three herself." He placed Kalamon in Amelia's arms before he kiss' his daughter on the forehead. "Night, sweetie."

"Night, Dad."

"Bet I get more presents than you, sis." Her brother states with a grin and hands at the back of his head, as he was being led out by Takato. Both of them heard Amelia mutter out the words. "In your dreams, Gogglehead." As sleep finally took not only her but the In-Training Digimon that snuggled close to her.

Takato gave one last smile before he closes the door to take Hikaru to his own room.

...

It was 1:00 am and the happily married people and Digimon stayed up to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate, talking about what came to their minds..

(Imagine the living room and kitchen to be like the Kamiya's place, only add it to be big enough to hold three bedrooms, can't be asked to do a complete description.)

The place was well decorated with the tree in the corner nicely lit as well as around the door to the balcony of their apartment that was near the bakery that they worked at. Well, the ladies at least since Takato pretty much had his own job with the Digimon comics he helps to design and make.

He just got to finish telling them of the story he told the kids, getting good quiet laughs from everyone. Takato sat on a sofa with Alice and Rika on each side leaned against him, all three in their night clothes.

A coffee table was infront of them and on the right was a seat where Renamon sat, with Guilmon on the floor beside his mate. Calumon was also there but he was pretty much sleepy from the fun day so they put him in with Hikaru.

"Hikaru even asked me about what pictures Rika put in the locket me and Alice got her. But I thought you might like to have done the honors to show rather than tell." He said, his eyes now locked to the violet ones that were on him.

Rika smirks at the former Goggleheads wise choice, cause if he spoiled the surprise then she would have shown how tough her older body was compared to her younger version. "Wise move, Takato, a wise move." Since he gave up his goggles to his son, there was no reason for him to be called that anymore. Hence why Amelia took on the task to call her brother that every once in a while.

Things went on smoothly as they conversed more about things of the old adventures they had, which included there Christmas one. When the time soon came that the sound of faint bells could be heard to their ears.

Eyes looked confusedly up to the ceiling as it seemed to be up the sound seemed to be coming from. "Where did that come from?" Asked a confused Guilmon. The question brought four heads to lower to Guilmon, then at the table he pointed at.

On it stood a red and green card with a lovely decorated tree on it that was a bit littered with glitter around it. Takato took it off and looked inside to read what was a message instead of a name. It made the man smile at what was written, having him say to everyone. "Get the kids and put on your jackets, I don't think they should miss this?"

Although confused, Takato assures them that it's something EVERYONE was going to like. So as Rika and Alice went to wake them, Rika stopped to quickly ask Renamon to fetch a certain something from her room.

Takato and Guilmon were on the balcony with Takato wearing a navy jacket and black slippers, Guilmon infact could take the cold. In the process of the wait, Guilmon asked Takato in his mature voice. "What did the card say to make you want us to come out here, Takato?"

All said person did was smile without a glance to the saurian. "Trust me, you'll see in a bit."

The sound of Amelia's tired voice could be heard from behind as the little girl was carried out by Rika. "Why did you wake us up, Dad?" Hikaru was the same in Alice's arms, but close to have his eyes shut. The two youngest having on warm enough clothes, and the younger Digimon had on fitted warm scarfs.

After she got it, Renamon was given Kalamon and Calumon to take before they came out. "Sorry, kids. But I promise it will be worth it." Takato said softly, sorry he had to do this. Like he said though, it would be worth it.

The family stood and waited just a few seconds longer before a snowflake begun to drop, followed by two more and soon a lot more like a slow shower. The sight of it brought smiles to the now wakened children at the dropping flakes, even reached out to as if try and catch some.

A sudden thought came to Alice's mind and her voice brought the mentioned thoughts partly out in the open. "The bells we heard... you don't think?" It got the adults attention and look at one another.

"It can't be..." Rika started, unable to finish due to the fact that it couldn't possibly be. Takato's smile on the other hand was the ice breaker to the suspense for when he said. "I believe it is, indeed."

The sound of the bells were heard once more, only louder and a little closer. Eyes went up at the sight of a familiar sleigh to most and certain Digimon being the source of it being in motion. That includes a certain driver at the reins, who gave to the former Tamers a goodhearted wave. He wasn't alone either. Three others revealed themselves doing the same thing as he did.

Koorimon, IceChameomon and a Crabmon who was infact Moti. The two Rookies wore a Santa hat since Koorimon still didn't wear anything on her head. The Reinramon gave happy reactions at the sight of their worlds saviors.

Amelia, Hikaru, Calumon and Kalamon were fully awestruck at the sight, while their parents were pretty much surprised at their special guests.

Each gave a wave to them to show that indeed they were happy to see them after many years passed, even Amelia and Hikaru shyly gave one of there own.

Santamon and the others gave one last cheery smile, then the miracle bringer told his Reindeer team that it was time to move on.

All eyes watched as the Reinramon fly off, leaving behind a dusted trail from their aurora feet. Till Rika found it best to look from them to her Digimon partner, a motion with her head gave the fox the reason to plant the distracted Calumon on top of a not minded Guilmons head, so that she could hand over what was in her clenched paw.

Rika swaps arms to hold Amelia, took whatever it was that Renamon gave being concealed to the little girls confusion on what it was. The redhead then gives it to Takato after a moment to look at it and said. "Takato, could you..."

His eye on the item, Takato took a good guess on what it was. So not minded, it was revealed to be the very locket that Amelia heard from the story as she continues to stare as her father takes it in hand.

She wanted both her children to see what was inside so it saves the trouble of handing Amelia to Takato to do the swap. They gathered round him, that included the Digimon, waiting for Takato to open it to see what was inside.

The first picture seen was one that was taken a very long time in Rika's past. It was one of when she was really young, about 2 or 3 years old, she and both her Mum and Dad looked happy and together, as if nothing would tear them apart, which was why she had it.

The other on the inside of the lid was a family picture, one of Rika's own family with Takato and Alice. It has Takato in the middle, Rika on the left and Alice on the right, both women held their child when they were just babies, being close to Takato for him to wrap an arm round their waists.

Guilmon and Renamon were in it as well, kneed infront with Kalamon and Calumon between them. Everyone in the picture looked happy just like any family should be.

No words were given, just the touchy feeling at the look at what pictures were chosen to be put in, it made them smile softly at them.

Until their attention was brought to the returned sounds of the bells that belonged to the Reinramon, whom decided to do a second quick fly round the city thanks to their boss.

Takato closes the locket and wraps an arm round both his wives waists, then brought them in gently due to the hold they still had on their children, so that they could enjoy the sight one last time.

Guilmon and Renamon were the same separate from the humans so they could share the same thing as them with their daughter Kalamon and pretty much adopted son Calumon.

...

As Santamon's sleigh flies through the night. His passengers look over the sides to marvel on how beautiful the city looked during the night, added with the snow that was given by the jolly Digimon himself as a sooner deserved gift. But he had to make sure no other place in the Digital World was infected by Larandramon's virus, and it was a bigger world after all than expected. Which Takato and the others found out first hand.

A size able portal opens further up high with a simple turn needed, but Santamon decided to leave a message to those that could hear his voice as he shouts out at the top of his lungs.

"_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALLLL A GOODNIGHT!**_"

Making that ascended turn to enter the portal, it closes with a blink of a light as if like a star, leaving behind the gift he left behind of Shinjuku having a snowy Christmas to hopefully wake up to and enjoy.

Not to forget certain parents whom remained to gaze on the lovely display left for them to look at just for a little longer with their children, before they have to go in to warm up a little before going to bed for what the day to come had to offer.

Cause after one day ends another is to come, and Christmas is a special time, as it brings people together to enjoy what it has to offer.

**_END OF CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! _**

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!_**

* * *

On behalf of myself and I'm Yu, we wish all you people reading this a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to come. We hope you enjoyed the work done, even though it turned out longer than I originally had hoped.

So again, Merry Christmas and enjoy the holidays, everyone!


	9. The Chaotic Time Pt1

_**Disclaimer: All the characters and shows used in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

The first, original and thought completed, Rukatolice story, The Changed Tamer, returns with new chapters that will take place 3 weeks after the Halloween event. (Which I know is a mess and will one day give it a proper look over since I believe I have gotten better at doing stories.)

* * *

_**The Changed Tamer**_

_**The Chaotic Time**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A two sided coin is practically the same on both sides, flipping it would only give you the same results no matter how many times you do it. But what if in this case the coin is life itself, and it can go in its own direction for the future after certain events are done. No matter how hard you try, you cannot wish for a second try due to the damage already done to cause what it has brought.

_**Shinjuku: Alternate Future Timeline**_

It was all gone, reduced to nothing but ruins and dust, and not just Shinjuku… the whole planet too. Life was being taken away each day, either in singles, doubles or just in satisfactory numbers for the one that's causing it.

A crater was centred to where the once government building that held Hypnos was placed, along with a number of buildings in the process and whatever else stood in its path during the un-forgetful explosion.

It was a hopeful means during the carnage to bring an end to the one that gave them their never ending nightmares. They had hoped in using the Juggernaut, after fine tuning, to send their enemy somewhere he couldn't cause any harm, being of course not the Digital World. Only the task came to being in his favour, which brought the results seen before you if high up in the sky for a better view.

No military weapon could stop it, no political words of reasoning, not even the might of gathered Tamers could stop him, for it only brought more death. And when Shinjuku proved no match for him, he sought out and took down everything and anyone that stood in his way… and that was before he was able to create his own followers to destroy the rest of the planet. The aftermath came to that everything fell, leaving nothing behind but the wastelands of endless damage and destruction.

The Digital World faired no different against them, losing not only many strong Digimon but the Sovereigns as well when they were sealed away during an attempt to stop them. A power they held when needed helped bring victory over the Sovereigns, and it was due to their master sharing his own to those he deemed worthy, calling themselves the D-Clan.

Despite what they have suffered, or going to themselves one day, those that wish to fight do their best to give the remainder of the populace at least a flicker of hope that they would prevail, even if things did seem hopeless with the way it was turning out. But maybe it will be different, and the day would come that things will turn bright for those that hide in the shadows from the one known as Kuragari, and his partner Digimon BlackGuilmon.

…

It has recently become night in the ruined city of Shinjuku, and some would find this time to be a good thing to hunt for whatever it is they require to survive, be it food, water, clothing, even technology that can be carried, working, fixed or modified. But to do this you would have to be silent and hide within whatever is suitable or else that person would be caught and taken down by the creations that are in search for survivors, be they human or Digimon that are not on their side… Actually any sort of both is classed as prey with them.

Two thirteen year old humans, a boy and a girl, ran as best they could to take cover within a half collapsed building, being pursued by a creature that was still behind them. Fortunately for them the collapsed building had a gaping hole for them to fit through.

The unfortunate part about it was that the remains of the building they found themselves in was an apartment complex, meaning that there were a number of rooms to venture through to get to the other side. There wasn't a lot of easy ways to get there in a straight line, the blocked wall being a good example of it. The toppled furniture and broken things were easy to pass and get over, it was just the cracked yet in tact wall was in their way.

"Now what?" The boy asks, not liking their options from the looks of things. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes, wearing black jeans, boots, zipped up black jacket with a plain blue t-shirt underneath and a pair black, squared lens goggles around his neck. He also wore a belt that held an item pouch at the back, four filled slots on the left that held metal cylinder devices with a white, un-see able, thin glowing strip on the top half, having a button on top, and a circular buckle for the belt. The boy also had a dark blue back pack on that had a pocket on both sides, along with a third at the front.

The girl that took lead tries to find a way out of their predicament. She had brown hair tied in a ninja ponytail and violet eyes. Her clothes were of the same as her comrades, but her jeans were dark grey, the shirt she had underneath was white and had rolled up sleeves, a crimson bandana tied around her neck and her jacket was slightly unzipped to reveal it. Her belt held the same things, but with a small pouch on the right that held spherical smoke bombs instead of what he had. The bag she had on her back was black and the same kind of pockets as his.

There wasn't much to help get them out, yet there was a good number of things that could help them hide. She scratches the back of her head at this predicament. Her eyes then move up to find the normal way out to be out of their reach, even if they manage to make something to help... Which they didn't have time to do by the heard sounds of footsteps that was slowly approaching them.

Both their eyes went to the opening to how they got in to find that the Digimon creation was still looking for them. Its head moved in whatever possible hiding place it could think of that they could be in.

The Digimon was a bit bigger than a rhino and somewhat similar, only this creature had dim white skin and most of its body was armoured in black, including most of its head. It had spikes going down its spine, a short tail, a red V shaped visor covered its eyes and its horn was nothing but a stump, same goes for both sides of the head where its ears were suppose to be.

"Oh great, the tall, armoured freak is coming. Now would be a good time for a plan from you since I made the last one." He said, looking out the hole while taking cover on one side so he wouldn't be seen. The same goes for the girl on the opposite who had a sudden thought after hearing that.

"I think you got something there, Hikaru. I think I'll borrow that, with a little change to it." She said, a hand now rubbing her chin at the idea she now got.

Hikaru stares at her in confusion. "Huh?" He got out before her head turns to him with a small smirk. Hikaru didn't even say anything when she made her way to reveal herself and instructs him. "Just make sure you have one of those flash bombs ready, then wait for my signal."

He wanted to protest, but Hikaru knew he would not have any chance to talk her out of it once an idea gets in her head, so he gives a shrug and does as he was told whilst she got the Digimon's attention.

It was looking to one side at the time of her call. "Hey, Chardramon, over here! Look this way, you armour wearing wimp!"

If it wasn't her voice that got its head to turn then it may have been the insult, either one worked since the plan was working… so far.

"Oh yeah, that definitely got his attention." Hikaru said, stating the obvious as he took a peak to see how things went. And by the way it unleashed a pair, red beam horns from the stumps on the sides like bull horns, followed by the one on his face that resembles a drill, attention was no problem at all.

Chardramon lets off a roar before it charged forth, the drill on its nose spinning like the tool that it resembles. The ground almost shook from each stomp it gave, head lowered so the horns can do more damage.

The girl held her ground as best she could, and when Chardramon got at a certain distance she got into position to move, then when the time was right for it. "Now!"

After Hikaru presses the button on top of the device, she rolls in the opposite direction instead of his way, enabling him to toss it where she once was without any fear to what will happen next.

All of a sudden an explosive flash took place that affected the Digimon's sight, making him temporary blind and still en route to the humans hiding place.

As a precaution, the two got further from the hole, and in time too when Chardramon crash's through and continues on right into the next room due to the status of his eyes.

Both move to the middle of their only exit, eyes on the creature, a good laugh shared at the success of the idea. Hikaru pats her on the shoulder for a good job, praising her with a big grin. "Good one, Amelia, a nice improvement. I'll remember that the next time."

Amelia folds her arms, quite pleased herself at the accomplishment, and both nearly forgot the danger they were still in. "Of course, we are siblings after all. I got the brains and the looks, while you got…" She stops to look him up and down "attempting" to make a list of what her brother has. "…something."

Hikaru didn't notice the inspection he was under and almost laughs, until he realized what she said. He looks at her with a glare, about to say something when Amelia decides then to cut him off before he speaks a word. "Let's go before horn head gets his sight back."

She already made her way out of the hole at the time of Hikaru's complaint. "Hey, for your information, I'm the one with both the brains and the looks! Whose idea was it that you used to help us get out of that?"

As the two now ran, Amelia gains a small smirk and simply plays dumb by her tone. "I can't seem to remember really… I think it might have been Brenda, or was it maybe Joshua?"

She knew he didn't like it when others get credit for something they clearly didn't do, even if he knew she was joking around. "Yeah, right, as if either of them could have the brains to do something that daring and brave. And you know damn well who came up wit-Ow! What was that for?!"

Once he picked up speed and got close enough, Amelia gave him a slap at the back of the head because of a single word he said, although he didn't know that

"Uncle told me to do it when you say something you shouldn't. Don't you remember that being one of them?" She asks without giving him even a glance.

Even while running, Hikaru thought back on something prior to what his sister just said. "Didn't he also tell me to do the same to you?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I haven't said anything to earn one, so don't even think about giving me one anyway, or I'll make you regret it?" She gives him a glare while they turn a corner and onward to their destination, being home.

"Heh, as if you can lay a hand on me, you slow poke. Last one home has to put the stuff together for tomorrow." He declares, picking up speed to get ahead of her.

"Oh, you are so on! I'm going to make you eat my dust, rat boy" She accepts the challenge with a grin, pretty much to a point where she plans to win.

Despite the chaotic time the two live in, the siblings attempt to make the best of things when it comes to make things fun and to laugh at. Although there are times where they will be sad due to loss depending on the person, they would have to eventually try and keep on going with life until it was their time. They may not have the power to stop the cause of it all, but the two can do their best to survive and make the best of it.

_**Shinjuku: Alternate Past Timeline**_

It has been a few weeks after the Halloween fun Takato, Rika and Alice had with Ryo, Kazu and Kenta, and the event was never to leave their minds anytime soon. Especially if Terriermon reminds them after Henry told him of what happened, the Digimon being disappointed at not being there to see it, though rather happy that it was recorded.

In present time they were enjoying a nice, quiet sleepover at the Nonaka Residence, since it was big enough to house them all than any of their own place of stay, after they manage to get Rika to agree to it. Although the sleeping arrangements were a bit confusing for a certain few once they were sorted out.

Ryo, Kazu and Kenta were in the living room, Ryo being on the sofa with a blanket and pillow, and the other two on the floor with their sleeping bags. MarineAngemon and Monodramon were also with them, Guardromon on the other hand was a bit big for the room and had to sleep outside, being fortunate the night was nice and dry for him.

Kazu was nestled in his bag, unable to get to sleep, looking up at the ceiling with both hands behind his head. "I just don't get it… How is it that Takato and Henry can sleep in the same room as the girls, yet we have to be in the living room?"

Kenta was trying to get to sleep like Ryo, only Kazu's talking was enough to keep him up. He rubs his eyes after just getting woken up and replies to the question instead of a complaint. "Because they're more trusted to not do anything stupid, also Rika would kill us if we tried something. And their not all in the same room, Takato is with Rika and Alice in Rika's room and Henry is with Jeri in the guest room."

"That still isn't fair, even if they are in a relationship… Well, Takato is anyway with those two…" He quietly said, though still able to be heard. Kenta only mutters something that was the opposite and just goes back to sleep, hoping that anything else spoken by his friend can be ignored.

The Digimon did not have a problem with it and were soundly asleep. Ryo was the same and was in a well enough sleep that not even Kazu's constant calling wouldn't wake him. All was quiet when Kenta manages to find something to hit him with so they could all get the rest they need.

_**Guest Room**_

The two may have hung out more and showed signs of coming together as a couple that even others already assume they were, but Henry was being the gentleman and allowed Jeri to have the bed, leaving no arguments or protest in the end.

Terriermon and Calumon were at the end of the bed, both sharing a blanket that was occasionally fought over, being fortunate they didn't have to do the same for the separate cushions to rest their heads on.

The four of them slept without problems, though the Digimon do mumble something from whatever they were dreaming about from time to time, mostly food with Calumon.

The white, green eyed Digimon rolls over to face the back of Terriermon, still asleep as he takes hold of his long ear that hung at the back and snuggles into it with a big smile. He then gives it a big whiff, opens his mouth… and sunk his teeth into it hard.

_**Rika's Room**_

The trio somehow manage to fit in Rika's single bed that could hold two depending on the size of the person, having no arguments at all before it was done. Takato did offer himself the floor and left the bed to the girls, until a certain redhead convinced him that sharing with them wouldn't hurt due to their relationship.

So that's how he ended up in bed with Rika on his right, holding his arm, and Alice on top of him, her head on his chest and arms around him, while his left arm was around her. The girls had their hairs down and looked content by being with their boyfriend like this, same goes for Takato by the way the trio slept.

Guilmon was also asleep in the room with a blanket over him. Renamon was even there in a corner, leaning against the wall, her fur enough for warmth so is in no need for a blanket of her own.

It was a little tricky to convince Rumiko and Seiko to let the two boys sleep in the same room as the girls, but after it was given that they weren't going to try anything. Also Rika said she would deal with it personally in her own way that made all males flinch if either of the two did at least try something, in a way to make the two adults feel better.

All was indeed peaceful in the Nonaka Residence for the sleeping occupants… That is until it came along and ruined it. "Aaaaggggghhhh!"

The scream got them all to jolt awake, though Guilmon was probably more of a heavy sleeper than his Tamer since he was still out like a light. Renamon on the other hand awoke because of it and immediately disappears to investigate.

Rika rose from her place by an arm, Alice does the same, Takato on the other hand couldn't move much of his body due to the weight on him, so tries to calm his heart down after the sudden wake up call that possibly affected the whole household.

"What in the world was that?" It was the first question that popped into his mind that was brought out of his mouth in confusion.

"It sounded like Terriermon if I'm correct…" Alice answers how the owner sounds, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her black pyjama shirt, having same coloured trousers.

"Oh, it's that annoying, long eared rabbit all right. I recognise that scream anywhere after the last pounding I gave him." Rika said grumpily, making her away off the bed to show her short sleeved blue and white striped shirt and plain grey pyjama trousers that reach her knees, having nothing on her feet.

Takato and Alice watch as she made her way to the door, a high probable chance she was going to throttle the culprit responsible for waking her up this late, even if he did have a good reason for doing it.

Not wanting this to go bad, the two also got off the bed to quickly follow after her, revealing that Takato on a blue pyjama, buttoned shirt and trousers, his feet being bare like the girls.

_**Guest Room**_

"Let me at him, Henry! I'm going to strangle him after what he did to my ear!" Terriermon loudly spoke, not caring that he might wake up the whole house, which he unknowingly did.

The blue haired Tamer held onto the thrashing Digimon as he tries to get his hands on the scared Calumon who hid behind Jeri after she sat up in bed. She wore a light green, buttoned short sleeved shirt and trousers with her hair down, while Henry had a black vest and grey trousers.

"Calm down, Terriermon, he said he didn't mean it." The Tamer said, trying to keep hold of the Digimon that showed surprising strength in his enraged state.

Calumon was scared enough to not repeat an apology at the sight of the angered Digimon when ever he took a peak from his place behind Jeri to see how things were going. Not good since Terriermon had not yet cooled down.

"Calm down? He bit one of my ears, Henry!" He states, not letting up on his attempt to break free.

Before the matter could get settled on their own, the door to the room slams open to the side, making everyone come to a stop and wince at the sound of a certain redhead's voice. "What the hell is going on in here? People are trying to sleep in this house, you know!"

All eyes went to the sight of an angry looking Rika Nonaka, who had both Takato and Alice behind her on both sides. And even though they should be nervous at the look on her face, Calumon was rather happy to see her and the other two.

"Rika!" He exclaims, already off the bed after managing a big jump and glides over to the young woman with his extended ears, an ecstatic look on his face. But it soon turns to confusion when she stops him from going any further after she caught him with her outstretched right arm.

"I'm not in the mood for that childish personality of yours right now." She said. Her glare did not falter even when she hands him to Takato, who accepts without a word due to how mad his girlfriend seems to be and did not want it shift to him also.

Rika folds her arms and waits for what she wanted to hear, not wanting to repeat herself from before. Her violet eyes went to each occupant in the room to find that neither were ready to talk it would seem by the way they now avoided eye contact. It was like a teacher waiting for an excuse from a student that did wrong, or even a parent to a child.

"Well? I'm waiting over here. Is anyone going to say something?" Her patience failing the longer they stay quiet.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how it sounds, four pairs of feet were heard coming in their direction, making Rika roll her eyes at who it could be, especially when she hears the familiar annoying voice from one of them.

"Don't worry guys, we're coming!"

The four look to find that it was who Rika thought it to be, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and Monodramon, who had a sleepy MarineAngemon on top of his head.

Instead of feeling grateful at their arrival as they thought, Rika shifts her glare in their direction that got them to stop in confusion.

Kazu had on a black, short sleeved pyjama shirt and dark blue shorts, while Kenta had on a buttoned, blue sleeved shirt and same coloured trousers and Ryo had on a dark grey vest and black trousers.

Before any of them could ask on why Rika looks so mad, they saw Takato make a motion for them to keep quiet, still not understanding until they froze after one look of her scowl.

The redhead looks back into the room to see that both Henry and Jeri now stood, a quiet Terriermon in his Tamers arms, all three look like children about to get disciplined by their parents.

"Is anyone going to give me an excuse on why rabbit ears had to scream and wake the house up, or am I going to have to string him up outside by those very ears till I get an answer?

The serious threat made Terriermon wince at the thought and finally, yet quickly, came to confess. "Calumon bit my ear!"

Although it was the truth, Rika and the others couldn't help but raise a brow on why the In-Training Digimon did such a thing. All eyes move to the guilty little guy and await his explanation.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long for this. At the time he was scratching the right side of his head, confused yet guilty looking. "I don't know what happened. All I remember was playing with this big cream puff in a tasty looking field. It smelled so good I thought it tasted even better, so I gave it a bite… Only it didn't taste that good after all, and the last thing I remember was a scream before waking up."

It was an interesting dream Calumon had for those that thought it up in their minds, although some weren't at all the same due to certain reasons for one in particular. "Of course it didn't taste good, it was my ear you took a bite of, not some stupid cream puff!"

Again Calumon scratches his head, this time at what Terriermon said, and said in complete honesty. "I kinda figured that because of the bad taste I found in my mouth… Did you remember to take a bath before coming over?" He didn't know how wrong the words he chose were by what came to be prevented.

"Oooh, let me at him! Let me at him!" Terriermon said, now trying to get out of Henry's hold again after the question.

Most of them ignore his little tantrum and just move on by changing the subject a little, which Alice starts by asking. "Calumon, what have we told you about the differences between dreams and reality?"

He actually remembers the lesson he got on that day, making him a bit sad after he thought it through. "But it looked so tasty…"

Takato couldn't stand to see someone like this, so he had an idea on how to make him feel better. "How about you come home with me in the morning and I'll get you a few cream puffs."

At the sound of the treat, the little Digimon looks up with a big smile, asking both happily and hopefully. "Do you mean it, Takato?"

The chocolate haired Tamer gives him a smile along with a nod of his head. "Of course I do. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind… I believe there's some in the overstocked bunch last time I remember."

"Yay!" Calumon excitedly lets out. Both his arms repeatedly wave up and down like the child that he was in celebration at what he got out of it.

Terriermon on the other hand was not in the same mood. "Hey, how come he gets something out of this and not me? I'm the victim here, don't I get something?!"

Rika rolls her eyes and already makes her leave back to her room, though gives the long eared Digimon an answer to his question. "Yeah, a good lesson to learn: Don't let Calumon sleep near you next time."

Ryo could have taken the chance to make a joke or something, but he couldn't be asked to since he was awoken from a good sleep, and therefore decides to go back to the living room to do just that. "If there isn't any trouble then, I'm heading back to sleep. You coming, Monodramon?"

Said partner lets out a yawn before following behind, MarineAngemon still on him and already dozed off until the dinosaur's movement woke him a little. Kazu and Kenta were unable to think on what to say that would not get a mad Rika on them, so they may as well go off and follow Ryo.

"Takato, can I sleep in the same room as you, Rika and the others?" Calumon asks in a cute voice that people would find hard to resist saying no to. Although Takato had to think it through for a reason, being which he explained as he and Alice made their leave also.

"You're going to have to ask Rika, since it's her room and all." He received nothing else after that but an okay.

Henry, Jeri and Terriermon were left in silence, the two humans waiting for something to come out and disturb the silence before they too hit the hay… again.

"Man! Can't a guy get at least a little sympathy after what he had been through here?" Terriermon complains, folding his arms in a bit of a huff.

Jeri understood his reaction, unable to help herself but feel sorry for him. She gives a smile and was about to say something when Alice's voice got her attention, finding the pale blonds head sticking out from the side of the doorway.

"Henry, Takato's wondering if you could bring Terriermon along to the bakery. He said he can get him something to help make him feel better."

Before Henry could give a reply, his partner's own words were quicker than his. "Really? He's not pulling my leg is he? Because tha- Mmmph!" He was cut off by the hand that went to his mouth to stop him from going on.

"Thanks Alice. Tell him it won't be a problem, and I can do just that… if he promises to behave before then." His eyes went from the girl to Terriermon, giving a stare to insinuate something to him instead of just say it to his face.

Reassurance from him or not, Alice took what she wanted to hear, nods her head and then leaves to catch up with her boyfriend after she went and closed the door for them, leaving the trio to return to their slumber without problems. Although it may take some time now because of Terriermon's changed mood for certain reasons.

…

While Henry gets his now happy Digimon friend to sleep, Rika, Takato, Calumon and a caught up Alice were back in the redhead's room, where Guilmon was still asleep, now on his right side. Renamon recently appears and was already back in the same corner, not saying a word since she saw the whole thing from the shadows, not finding the event relevant to speak of since the three humans got the news of what happened.

Calumon slept at the end of the bed since there were no promises on Guilmon keeping still as he slept. Rika even managed to get both a small pillow and blanket for him to use so there were no complaints from him… though it would probably be less of an argument than the incident that occurred moments ago.

"If you got a problem with this then you're sleeping on the floor next to Dino boy. And I don't even care if he rolls on you in the process." Rika informs him as the cute Digimon settles himself in his new place at the end, who didn't seem to care about what she said by the smile on his face.

"Okay." He acknowledged. His head snuggles into the comfy pillow after the blanket covers his body, ready to go back to dreamland with hopefully no problems for later.

"It's a wonder your mom and grandma didn't come to see what was going on." Takato said, taking his spot in the bed before Rika and Alice did the same, being careful their feet didn't disturb their added guest.

"I guess they knew I would take care of it, and will probably talk about it at breakfast in the morning." The redhead thought out loud to what may happen after they are all rested. She took Takato's arm with both her own after Alice wraps hers back round him.

The pale blonds head nuzzles against the warmth of his chest, and it did not bring on a blush as the gesture normally would. Normally it would be worth a good tease for fun, but the two couldn't be asked right now and just close their eyes like their man and see what tomorrow brings.

_**Shinjuku: Alternate Future Timeline**_

Located near the south part of the crater, beneath the ground of the rubble of fallen buildings and other stuff that got caught in the explosion that made the whole mess, a secret hideout is based, the entrance made hidden to easily help keep things a secret for precautions.

…

It was dug out to be spacious for both living and working, thanks to the work of a Drimogamon whose Tamer was able to find the time to help layout the plan on how things were to be done. It wasn't just the place they've done for the person; a number of tunnels were constructed for a two way use to do with outside that proved useful from time to time.

Right now a 19 year old male was tinkering with his new invention in the workshop area, a place that was a mess even if the surroundings were underground. The walls and ceiling were greatly supported so no heavy disturbances from above would allow it to come down on him. The tunnels weren't the same to be said however so caution had to be advised.

He sat at his work table with a pair goggles over his brown eyes, a welding tool in one hand, using the other to adjust the magnifying glass hooked to the stand for him to see what he was doing properly. The person has short, combed back black hair, had on plain blue cargo jeans that were in a mess because of all the work he wore them for. He also had on a white, or what was left that was white due to the black and grey mixed mess on it, buttoned, sleeved shirt, black boots and a tool belt, including a pair black protective gloves.

His work area had two other tables on both sides, littered with tool box's, their contents, some devices in various sizes, papers that were either on there or on the floor, along with other bits and pieces of things he couldn't be asked to clean away. Each table even had a lamp, like the one he had on now on the one in use. There were even a couple filing cabinets, mostly to hold more of his tools and junk rather than papers, and a pile of junk next to the one on the left that were to be eventually thrown away.

"Almost done…" He mutters to himself, putting the finishing touches on it before he had to fix on the protective casing.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure approaches from behind along with another, being careful to not disturb him in his work. He looks 19 years old, a bit taller than the other human, blue eyes, short brown hair that was a spiky mess and has some muscle. His clothes consists of dark blue cargo jeans that had a small hole on the right knee, a brown belt that held a supply pouch at the back, a D-Arc clipped on his left that had a tan coloured background, same for the gunmetal ring, having a card pouch on the right. A pair black boots were on his feet, same coloured opened jacket that revealed a plain green t-shirt and a blue camouflage bandana with a huge skull tied round his neck.

Curiosity got the better of the stranger when he looks over the persons shoulder to see what he was working on, being as quiet as he could be. The other figure on the other hand could not be said the same when a loud crashing sound was heard that made the man almost lose his grip on the welder.

Both males look to where the sound came from to see that it was a Digimon by the name of Commandramon who was at fault, having its assault rifle strapped to its back, embarrassingly rubbing the side of its head because of the mess it made after touching the unsafe pile.

"Uhh, heh… Sorry about that."

After the apology was given, the owner of the place not long shoots a scowl in the Digimon's Tamer direction, who now backs away with hands up in defence. "I know what you're going to say, and I have a good explanation… It was all Commandramon's fault, he got you to almost screw up!"

At the sound of the full blame put on him, Commandramon frown, arms folded, itching to reach for his weapon and show what he thought about the excuse. Only he couldn't despite temptation for certain reason's that it would mean harming a civilian since the other human would be caught in the crossfire.

"I don't care whose fault it is! You know the rules Griffin: Never bother me when I'm working on an invention! If you want to see me you wait in the damn kitchen! Didn't your mother ever teach you to never interrupt a person when he or she is working on something important?"

Griffin blinks at the question, finding it to be an odd one since he was never given that kind of warning or rule before by his parents. "I think it was only you that got that sort of rule, being the son of one of the brilliant minds on the planet. All I recall is wash your hands before supper and brush your teeth before bed. You know, the kid stuff kind of reminders."

Commandramon walks off to the kitchen that was back where they came from and round the right corner, leaving the two to continue talking.

Griffin leans on one of the tables on the left, arms folded and a calm expression as his friend went back to work. He was able to hear him ask. "Is there any reason why you're hear? Last I heard you were planning your trip back home to New York to help some friends with a problem they are having with a member of the D-Clan."

"Everything's sorted. All I have to do is wait for my transportation and I'll be off with the team I was assigned to. Thought I come and see what's got you stuck down here without a peep for two weeks." Griffin shrugs along with his reply.

Before he could respond, a childlike voice was heard somewhere that got both males to look for the owner of it. "Joshua's making a new toy." Then all of a sudden Griffin felt some added weight land on his head, now realizing who the voice belongs to.

"Hello, Calumon. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be Amelia, Hikaru and the others?"

Indeed, on his head smiling, his ears being shrunk, was the still childish, green eyed and white coloured Digimon himself, only he wore a slightly ripped red bandana around his neck. "Amelia and Hikaru went out to scavenge, so they brought me here to stay out of trouble while uncle fixes his metal leg that Joshy made for him. The other two are probably still asleep."

Joshua went back to his invention that he didn't bother to correct him on his name since he wasn't fond of being called Joshy, to which Griffin had a good chuckle out of. He did however hear him correct one thing for him. "It's called a prosthetic leg, Calumon, don't just call it metal. It's to help replace the limb he lost."

After the final touches were finally made during whatever topic they could think of to change to, Joshua fitted his square shaped device with a thin metal casing, built with a small console and screen. A red energy core was both fitted and revealed behind a protective dome, possibly the power source for the device.

"There… finally finished." He said, a satisfactory sigh escapes his mouth that caught his visitor's attention. He pulls up his goggles and gives a stretch at the time Griffin moves in close for a good look, a curious Calumon still on his head.

"This is what you've been working on this whole time…? Doesn't look like much." It was all the human could think of saying. At the time Calumon jumps to the table to have a poke around.

Joshua stood up, rather pleased with himself if his friend wasn't, even if he didn't give him all the details about his project. He began to make his leave, not looking back but saying to Griffin. "Yep, and I'm getting something to eat as my reward. I've been at it for so long I practically lost track of time for food really since I was close to finishing it."

"How long was it exactly?" Griffin asks, watching Calumon tap the side with a single finger.

"Lost track after two days to tell you the truth…"

The answer made him shoot his head at his retreating figure in surprise. "What? Two days? Joshua, what the hell is this thing that got you to avoid eating? AND sleeping from the looks of your eyes!

Indeed his eyes had bags under them now that the goggles were off, but it was a wonder to the inventor that it was noticed since his creation was given most of the attention. None the less, Joshua looks back, a small smile given despite the hunger and tiredness so he could speak. "Our hope for winning… And I'll explain after some grub. Bring Calumon along, I don't pretty much trust him there, not what happened the last time I turned my back on him in my workshop."

Said Digimon was disappointed at being moved and the lack of trust he had, but he didn't argue when Griffin picks him off the table and said while following behind. "Food AND an hours sleep, Josh. I'm willing to wait that long so you won't collapse on us midway through your explanation."

For that he receives a good laugh out of it, being agreed in the end since there was no room to argue about it as Griffin gives a final say in the matter.

The lamp on the table was left on, able to have the core give off a shine due to the faint red, glowing energy inside, able to help perhaps bring the hope Joshua spoke of to maybe bring the chaotic time period they live in to an end. In what way though is hard to tell until it is used.

One thing was for sure though, whatever is to happen would indeed bring a change to this world, whether it be good or bad is hard to tell, so there is only one way to find out, and that's to keep on moving forward to see it through till the end… no matter the cost.

_**End of Chapter 1 of Chaotic Time!**_

* * *

The OC character Griffin was provided by the author: gallantmon7196. More is to of course come with surprises for later on that is to be unexpected, which will be kept secret to myself and to those that I discussed the Chaotic Time plot too.

The original Changed Tamer is officially back to being In Progress, so I hope you all liked this chapter and what is to come. Any information left out in this chapter that may have given you questions will be filled in either in the next or after that.


End file.
